Inner Discoveries
by cool-chick-rae
Summary: Takes place at the end of the Legend of Korra season one finale . Avatar Aang doesn't appear to Korra to restore her bending, like he does in the season finale. Instead, Korra and Mako set off on a journey to restore Korra's bending on their own.
1. Chapter 1: Bending

**A/N:** This story takes place at the Legend of Korra finale. The first little bit of this story is basically the finale, but instead of Korra seeing Aang and regaining her bending abilities on the snowy cliff something else happens . . .

I do not own The Legend of Korra.

Also, a big thanks to my good friend InsanelyHappy for reading this chapter. It's nice to have another pair of eyes trying to scan for errors. Also, if you have time go check out her stories they are amazing!

**CHAPTER 1: BENDING**

"It's going to be alright Korra," Tenzin declared solemnly.

"No, it's not," replied the young Avatar. Korra moved towards the exit of the large healing hut, grabbing her coat as she did so.

After a moment of hesitation Mako followed Korra outdoors, not bothering with a coat despite the chilly Southern Water Tribe weather. As he descended the stairs from the main healing hut Mako called out to the girl.

"Korra, wait!"

The girl paused only when Mako had caught up to her and then turned and spoke two harsh words to the fire bender. "Go away!"

Completely un-phased by Korra's words Mako replied, "I will, but I just want you to know I'm here for you."

"No, I mean go away," Korra repeated as she turned to face Mako head on, "back to Republic City. Get on with your life." The girl's face contorted into a pout as she crossed her arms negatively now.

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked, surprise in his voice.

"I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favours," Korra replied in a matter of fact tone. The water tribe girl turned and began to walk towards Naga again. However, she didn't get more than a few paces before Mako reached out a hand and grabbed her by her shoulder.

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not!" Mako stated now that he had Korra's attention again. "Listen," he continued softly, "when Tarrlok took you I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized," he paused momentarily, afraid to continue. However, after only a moment's hesitation he pressed on, "I love you Korra." Those words were spoken with such sincerity that they brought tears to Korra's eyes as Mako reached forward to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I . . . I can't" Korra finally choked out as she removed Mako's hand from her face and turned again to flee to her polar bear dog.

"Korra!" Mako called as she mounted her faithful companion, Naga, and took off towards the gates of the village.

"We need to be patient with her," Tenzin advised the sullen looking Mako a few moments later as he approached the young fire bender. "It will take time for her to accept what has happened."

"I know," Mako replied, "but I just feel so helpless, so useless!"

"We all do," Tenzin assured him. "But we won't give up. We'll find a way to restore Korra's bending."

"Should we go after her?" Mako asked the older man.

"Let's give her a little space; it won't be dark for a few hours still." Mako nodded as Tenzin led him back inside to the warmth of the healing hut.

* * *

Korra hugged her knees tightly to her chest as she sobbed on the snowy cliff overlooking the sea. Her face was buried in her knees to try to quiet her sobs, since she felt as though the wind would carry the pathetic weak sounds to her friends and family back in the Southern Water tribe village not far away.

Soon the young avatar could hear the sound of snow lightly squishing and crunching beneath the feet of someone approaching. The steps were quick, and sure footed. Korra began to wipe her eyes and choke back her sobs. She was pretty sure she knew who was approaching. Only someone familiar with the snowy and icy climate of the Southern Water Tribe could walk so expertly on the harsh landscape. Indeed, Bolin, Mako and even the sophisticated Asami, had slipped and stomped through the snowy terrain of the village like little kids who didn't have their snow legs yet. Yes, Korra knew for certain that it was a fellow Water Tribe member approaching her. Within minutes the sounds of crunching snow quieted. Korra inhaled shakily as she waited for her visitor to speak.

"Korra," came a soft and comforting female voice as she crouched down by Korra's side. The woman wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her to her body fiercely, but yet gently as only a mother could.

"M-mom" Korra sobbed as tears fell again and she hugged her mother back just as ferociously.

"I'm sorry!" Korra finally choked out through the tears. "I'm so sorry!"

"There's nothing to be sorry for!" Senna replied firmly. "Your father and I are so proud of you Korra!"

"How can you be proud of me? I've failed as the Avatar! I'm not even the Avatar anymore! I can't bend!" the teenager wailed hysterically.

"Korra, the day you were born was the happiest day of your father's life and mine. We loved you so much and we didn't even know you were the Avatar at that time! Then you began to show an affinity for water bending and then earth and even fire bending and we knew that you had a great, but difficult path ahead of you." Korra sniffled loudly now and after a short pause Senna continued.

"We watched as you excelled in your academic studies and trained with some amazing and legendary benders. Korra, you mastered three of the four elements by the age of seventeen. I mean, only a handful of benders on this earth can even boast to being a master of one of the elements never mind three of them!" Senna's face softened now.

"Korra, we watched you grow from a stubborn and overly confident child into an independent, courageous and beautiful young woman. You moved to Republic City to take charge of your destiny and learn air bending, which you _have_ learned! Your father and I have never even left the Southern Water Tribe, and you went out there all on your own. Korra, you made friends! Real friends that aren't stuffy old members of the White Lotus, or polar bear dogs. Honey, how can your father and I not be proud of you? You have accomplished more in your seventeen years than most can boast in an entire lifetime."

"But you heard Katara. She can't restore my bending," Korra mumbled as she looked at her hands which rested in her lap now.

"You can still air bend, and being the Avatar is more than just bending Korra. There's the spiritual aspect too."

"But-" Korra began to protest, but was cut off by Senna as she held up a hand for silence.

"You've always been a very physical and active sort of person Korra, and I know you haven't really connected with, or even understand, the spiritual side of being the Avatar, but you will get it Korra! I know you will, because you are determined."

Korra cracked a tiny smile at her mother's words, despite her melancholy mood. She was certain her mother was thinking about one of the many times Korra had driven her crazy over the years with her _determination_.

"Perhaps we can instead look at Amon's terrible act as a blessing," her mother offered. Korra's head snapped upwards at these words. Her big blue eyes were now staring widely in disbelief into her mother's own.

Senna smiled warmly and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "After all, blocking your use of three of the elements has unlocked your ability to air bend and maybe it will also allow you to connect with your spiritual side and your past lives."

Korra sprang forward hugging her mother tightly again. The two sat in silence as Korra's mother softly rubbed her daughter's back in a comforting pattern. Soon the sound of heavy feet crunching snow greeted the ears of the two women. Again Korra knew that these footsteps belonged to someone used to snow and ice, despite the weight behind them.

"It's getting cold out. Why don't we go back to the village? Katara and Pema are cooking up a small feast," Korra's father suggested once he was close enough to be heard.

"How can I go back there and face them?" Korra asked quietly.

"Korra, they are your friends and you know Katara and her family are like family to us." Senna said soothingly.

"Everyone is worried about you, especially those boys, Mako and Bolin. They're both worried that you're out here freezing to death. I assured them we didn't have any cause to worry about that yet, but you really should come back," her father said, chuckling lightly when he mentioned Mako and Bolin.

Korra and her mother stood now and Naga gave a happy sounding growl as she stood from the spot she had been lying in patiently for the last while. Korra turned to face her father now and as she raised her eyes to meet his she could feel her bottom lip begin to quiver and she buried her face in her hands again, embarrassed at her weakness. Her father hurried the few steps forward needed to close the gap between him and his daughter and embraced Korra.

"Everything is going to be okay Korra. We'll take things one day at a time," her father said. Senna looked on with a heartbroken expression and wiped at her eyes as a few tears escaped them. She then moved towards Naga coaxing the large polar bear dog back towards the village, as Tonraq silently led Korra a few feet behind.

Soon they were back at the gates of the village. Korra's tears had stopped, but her eyes were bloodshot and she kept her gaze downcast.

"Everyone's gathered at Katara's hut," Tonraq said to his wife. Senna nodded.

"I don't want to eat with everyone," Korra said softly and then continued on with more conviction, "I'm not even hungry! I just want to go home!"

"Of course," Senna agreed quickly to appease her distraught daughter. "You and I will go home with Naga."

"I'll just let them know I found you both," Tonraq whispered to his wife as she approached him. Senna nodded as she glanced worriedly at Korra. "I'll be quick," he added as he hurried off in the direction of Katara's hut. Senna then led Korra and Naga outside the gates of the village again, as their hut was located a short distance away from the main village.

Once home Korra stomped the snow from her boots and then pulled them off. She kept on her warm parka and headed to her old bedroom. She fell into her bed and wrapped her warm fur blankets around herself. It felt so comforting to be back in her childhood room. Ever since the White Lotus had discovered she was the Avatar at the age of four she hadn't spent all that much time in their modest hut. She had been moved into the safety of the walls of the main tribe village. Her parents had taken up residence inside the village too, so that they could continue to be near their daughter, but they had still kept up the smaller home outside the walls. Somehow they had known that at times they would need it to escape the clutches of the well-meaning, but sometimes over-bearing, members of the White Lotus. This room still felt safest to Korra, it was her home. Korra then heard the swish of fabric as he mother swept aside the animal hide that hung in front of the entrance to Korra's room as a make-shift door.

Korra didn't acknowledge her mother, but watched as she silently began to stoke the embers in the small fire pit in the centre of the room. She blew on them gently to coax them back to life. Soon a small fire was burning.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Are you absolutely certain there's nothing you can do, mother? Perhaps, if we just research some more in your medical texts-"

"Tenzin, I am positive that there is nothing I can do. I have tried every technique I can think of and there isn't a word of those medical texts that I don't have memorized. I'm afraid there's nothing more for me to try," Katara explained patiently to her youngest son, though they had already had the same conversation over a dozen times already.

"What about a doctor from Republic City? Maybe what we need is a less traditional healing approach and a more scientific one?" Lin Beifong suggested gruffly. Katara smiled, knowing that Toph's daughter meant no disrespect with her suggestion.

"I don't believe a doctor will have much luck with Korra either. After all, haven't numerous doctors in Republic City already examined all those who have fallen victim to Amon's blood bending technique?" Katara asked kindly.

"So, then you do think Amon was somehow just blocking people's bending using a blood bending technique? He wasn't actually taking their bending away?" Asami asked as she brought in the last tray of food from the kitchen. The group was now just waiting for Tonraq to return with Senna and Korra.

"Yes, only the Avatar has the power to truly take away a person's bending. I believe Amon was combing some sort of chi blocking technique with a blood bending one and so has simply blocked a bender's ability to tap into their innate power. I am certain the effect must be a temporary one, in that if we can figure out a way to unclog the blockage Amon has created then a person's bending can be restored," Katara explained.

"The trick is just figuring out how to unblock Amon's technique," Mako said disdainfully. The group collectively nodded.

"I'll have to contact the White Lotus. Let them know what has happened to Korra," Katara finally said.

"Oh, can't that wait a couple of days, at least until Korra has had some time to process all of this?" Pema asked Katara as she gently rocked her new son.

"Yeah, the last thing Korra needs is those old windbags barking at her!" Ikki agreed.

"Old wind bags?" Katara asked smirking, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Daddy says-"

Tenzin quickly clapped a hand over his middle child's mouth, muffling the rest of her speech.

"Maybe we should begin eating?" Tenzin suggested slightly red-faced.

"Yeah, I'm starved! Where is Tonraq anyway? You don't think Korra got frost bite do you? Maybe I should have sent Pabu with Tonraq to help him track Korra down!" Bolin declared. Then, as if hearing Bolin's words there was a light knock on the door of the hut and a moment later Tonraq entered the hut, alone.

"Did you find them?" Mako asked worriedly, as he got up from the table he had been kneeling in front of moments before.

"Yes, Korra wanted to go home, so Senna went with her. I apologize Katara," Tonraq said as he addressed the elderly woman.

"There's no need to apologize Tonraq! Here, let me wrap some of this up for you to take back with you for your family," Katara offered as she headed to the kitchen to get some containers to put the food in.

"I'll help you," Asami called as she got up and followed Katara to the kitchen.

"Is Korra alright?" Mako asked worriedly as he approached Tonraq.

"She didn't get frost bite, did she?" Bolin asked as he held his own hands out towards the fire in the middle of the room. The cool air that had invaded the hut when Tonraq had entered had obviously chilled the boy.

"No, she's fine. She just wanted some time to be alone, I think, to process things. I know she really appreciates all of you being here and supporting her," Tonraq assured everyone.

"Ew! Meelo!" Ikki screeched.

"Meelo!" Tenzin began as he chased after his son who was now whizzing around the room on an air scooter.

"Meelo sit down and behave!" Pema chastised. Her harsh tone unfortunately woke the baby in her arms and he began to wail loudly.

"Oh grandma, let me help you with those containers!" Jinora called as she rushed to help her grandmother.

"Bolin! Can't you even wait for your host to be seated before you begin stuffing your face?" Asami snapped as she entered the room with a container of food as well.

"I wfashn't eating!" Bolin defended, though his mouth was stuffed with fresh bread.

"You need to learn some manners!" Lin growled as she tapped a fork across Bolin's hands, which were already seeking out another bun.

Katara handed the containers of food to Tonraq, and as Asami approached Tonraq cast a sidelong glance at Mako who still stood nearby, a worried, yet distant expression on his face; the chaos going on in the room around him seemed to be lost on him.

"Mako, why don't you take those last two containers of food from Asami and Jinora. I could use some help carrying them back to my place," Tonraq instructed the younger man. This snapped Mako back to reality instantly.

"Oh, sure." Mako did as he was instructed and the two said their good byes.

"Brr, it sure has gotten chilly fast and it looks like it might snow. Why don't you just stay at our home tonight? I know Senna won't mind and we have plenty of spare blankets. I'd hate for you to have to walk all the way back to Katara's hut," Tonraq offered.

"Uh, thank you sir," Mako replied. Tonraq smiled and gave Mako a playful wink. The younger man blinked a few times in confusion, not sure what to make of the gesture.

* * *

Korra gazed at the fire in her room. Her mother still sat patiently tending to the heat source, though it was burning nicely now. It seemed the woman wanted to appear busy, rather than like she was keeping an eye on her daughter.

The orange and red flames flickered and danced wildly for a few moments as the main door to the hut was opened and the cool night air invaded. Senna left her daughter's side to greet her husband. Korra's only response was to just wrap her blankets tighter around herself as she continued to stare blankly at the fire in the small hearth in her room.

"Katara sent some food back with me for you Korra," Tonraq said from Korra's doorway, as Senna held the hide door cover aside for him. He sighed as he entered Korra's room and left it on her night table. "I'll leave it here for a little bit in case you would like to eat."

"It's okay if you aren't hungry Korra. I'll come back and get what's left of it in a bit so it doesn't spoil," her mother assured her. If Korra hadn't felt so miserable she might have rolled her eyes at her mother's comment. It was such a typical motherly-thing to be worried about spoiled food, when there were bigger issues to deal with, like the loss of the Avatar's bending abilities for instance.

"Mako's also come back with me. Things were a little cramped at Katara's, so I offered to let him stay here while he's in the Southern Water Tribe," Tonraq finally offered in the hopes that this might get a response from Korra, but to no avail.

"Hey Korra," Mako greeted her quietly from the doorway. Korra's father moved aside so that Mako could enter Korra's room. "Bolin was starting to worry you'd get frost bite out there. He was on the verge of sending Pabu out to track you when your father came back to let us know you were home safe," Mako explained as he forced a chuckle.

Senna smiled as she took her husband's hand. She then quietly pulled her husband back out into the main area of the hut allowing the hide to fall back into place over the entrance to Korra's room giving Mako and Korra some privacy.

"Korra, you don't have to say anything."

Mako sighed now. "I know you're going through something really difficult and confusing right now. I get that, but I want to be here to help you through it, as a friend. Until you've worked through this . . . I mean . . . you don't have to love me back or anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I haven't talked to Asami yet, but I mean, I think it's been pretty obvious that for a while now we haven't been getting along."

Mako sighed as he ran his hands through his hair dark hair. He moved over to Korra's bed and then slid to the floor beside it. His back rested against the lumpy mattress.

"I'm not really good at this. I mean, Asami is probably the last person you want to hear about right now. I just . . ." Mako trailed off. He turned now so that he was staring at Korra. Her eyes were still wide and unfocused, staring through him rather than at him.

"I just want to help you Korra," Mako explained quietly, his voice cracking a little at the end. He reached under Korra's blankets and managed to wrestle one of her hands away from the bit of blanket it had been clutching tightly moments before.

Silent tears now fell from Korra's eyes. Mako closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Korra's.

"I'll help you through this Korra, I promise!"


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I love getting feedback! Again thank you to InsanelyHappy for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome too! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

**CHAPTER 2: ACCEPTANCE**

"Katara's already sent word to the White Lotus about my condition. I can't blame her. I mean she had to tell them, but it's going to be awful when they arrive! They're going to be so disappointed in me!"

"Don't worry about them Korra," Asami said comfortingly.

"Many of them were reluctant to even allow me to pass my different bending tests because of my lack of the mastery of the spiritual side to each of the elements, but Katara always convinced them to pass me in the end. Now I've made Katara look bad too!" Korra groaned as she flopped back into the snow acting as though she hadn't even heard Asami's words.

The young avatar was sitting outside of the main healing hut. She had just finished another healing session with Katara in the hopes of discovering what was blocking her ability to bend water, earth and fire.

Korra sighed loudly.

After two days of bawling her eyes out she could cry no more, but just because she was no longer shedding tears it didn't mean she had accepted what had happened to her yet.

"Come on now, it won't be that bad! I mean they're coming to help you, right? Plus, when they get here you can impress them with your air bending," Bolin said as he struck what he thought was an air bending stance. Asami shook her head, but smiled.

"Maybe they were right. Maybe I never should have continued on to learn the other elements until I had mastered both the physical and spiritual side of each. If I'd just-"

"None of that Korra! You can sit here all day beating yourself up, or thinking what if this or what if that, but it doesn't change anything!" Asami chided her friend now. The girl's face hardened now as she became serious.

"I mean look at me. I can sit around thinking what if I'd discovered my father's hatred for benders sooner? I mean, maybe if I'd paid more attention to his feelings I would have noticed his anger towards benders sooner and been able to help him before he went completely off the deep-end and joined Amon!" Asami's hands were clenched into fists now, her knuckles had turned white.

"But I can't change the past now. I just have to move on!" Asami declared firmly, obviously trying to convince herself of this fact. The girl then moved towards Korra and held out a hand to pull the young avatar back into a sitting position.

"Look Korra, I'm not saying you have to just jump right to the stage of acceptance, but you have to remember to try to move a little closer to that stage everyday, or grief, doubt and anger will swallow you up," Asami said in a more friendly manner now. Korra gave Asami a genuine smile knowing the girl spoke from experience. Asami smiled too.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"There's still been no word on Amon or Tarrlok, Master Katara, but we are still searching," a soldier from the White Lotus informed the elderly water bender.

"Thank you," Katara replied as she replaced some herbs into their proper jars.

"There's one more thing. Mister Hiroshi Sato has escaped it seems." Katara nodded her head as though she had expected to hear as much.

"Thank you," Tenzin said stiffly, dismissing the soldier.

"It's not surprising Sato escaped. After all he built all those weapons and devices the equalists used," Lin Beifong growled.

"Lin," Tenzin began, but the former chief of police just slammed an angry fist onto the wooden table top she was standing beside.

"What are those idiots in Republic City doing?" Lin shouted. It wasn't clear whether she was referring to the White Lotus soldiers now or the police force. "I mean Korra sacrificed her bending to stop Amon and they can't even track him down or keep Hiroshi imprisoned! They're a disgrace!"

"Lin, I don't suppose you could help me out, could you? Meelo would like a snack and I have to feed Rohan," Pema asked from the doorway that led to the waiting room of the healing hut.

"Of course," Lin replied gruffly as she stood to leave the healing hut with Pema and her two youngest children.

"Beifong's right. I mean, what are they doing back in Republic City?" Mako asked in a frighteningly calm voice. Tonraq nodded silently in agreement from the wall he was leaning agains, this arms were crossed over his broad chest.

"You've made no progress with Korra, mother?" Tenzin asked changing the subject, since he didn't have an answer for Mako's question. Katara just shook her head sadly and wearily squeezed the bridge of her nose. The elderly water bender looked very old and tired suddenly.

"Grandma," Jinora called timidly from the entryway to the waiting room.

"Yes dear?" Katara asked warmly as she held her arms open. Some of her fatigue seemed to drain away at the sight of her eldest grand-daughter. Jinora came forward slowly and allowed herself to be scooped into her grandmother's lap, even though she was getting a little big for the gesture.

"I remember reading once that grandpa Aang went to visit a guru at the Eastern Air Temple to help him master the avatar state. The guru helped Aang to unlock his chakras, or something," the young air bender sounded a little unsure now.

"I didn't really understand it all, but didn't you say we just need to figure out how to unblock whatever technique Amon used that is blocking his victims from accessing their bending?" the little girl asked.

"That's right on all counts Jinora." Katara smiled proudly at her bright granddaughter.

"That's right! Do you think invoking similar techniques as Guru Pathik could help Korra?" Tenzin asked his mother.

"The thought did cross my mind actually," Katara confirmed.

"Then why didn't you say anything before now?" Mako asked angrily, his brows furrowing as he fought to keep his emotions in control.

Katara smiled warmly at the concerned boy. "Because I think Korra should go and seek out a guru on her own. Her instincts will tell her when she has found the right guru to help her and until I felt she was ready to venture out on such a journey I wanted to keep silent on the matter."

"So, you want Korra to leave us again?" Tonraq asked, a slightly angry edge was in his voice now too.

"Tonraq, I don't regret urging Korra to leave before. I still firmly believe she has to find her own path as the avatar. The White Lotus and all of her bending teachers, even you Tenzin, have taught her all you can. It's time for her to put those skills to good use and to learn to master her avatar skills on her own."

"But what skills, Katara? She's lost her ability to bend!" Tonraq shouted now. He was no longer leaning against the nearby wall and his hands were clenched into fists at his side.

"There's more to being the avatar than just bending," Katara replied calmly, not in the least bit perturbed by the man's outburst.

"When Korra's connection to water, earth, and fire were severed it somehow unlocked whatever was blocking her from learning to air bend," Tenzin said, stating what they all already knew.

"Tonraq, you and I both know that as confident as Korra is and always has been she's also been afraid of being the avatar. She's felt the task of filling the shoes of Aang, Roku and all of her predecessors, to be a daunting one and I believe that is why she was unable to air bend, because subconsciously she knew that once she mastered air she'd be held to the standard of a fully realized avatar," Katara explained.

"So, you think Korra's always been able to air bend, but she was somehow mentally blocking herself from being able to do it?" Tonraq asked more calmly now.

"Yes. It's only a theory," Katara confirmed.

"Do you think that's part of the reason why you can't heal her and restore her bending now, grandma?" Jinora asked.

"It's why I think you're right about Korra needing to find a guru to help her, Jinora. Korra needs to connect with herself and her former lives and what better way than through strict meditation and guidance by a guru? If she can finally connect meaningfully with Aang, I know he'll help her to realize what it is she needs to do to restore her bending," Katara said with such hope that it was hard not to believe her.

"But mother, can we be sure it's something mental blocking Korra's ability to bend now? I mean, Lin and many of the other's whose bending has been blocked by Amon want to bend! They don't have the pressures and self-doubt that Korra does and still they can't bend," Tenzin reminded his mother.

"That is true Tenzin. I can't be sure my theory is correct, but then," Katara paused now.

"Yes?" Tenzin asked to urge his mother to continue.

"Well, I was just thinking, don't we all, as benders, have certain pressures put on us? Have certain doubts? So, maybe my theory isn't so far-fetched."

Tenzin stroked his beard in thought. Mako pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against and headed for the door.

* * *

"Whoa," Bolin jumped as the door to the healing hut was thrown open loudly.

The three members of team Avatar glanced at the entrance to the healing hut and saw Mako standing there. Asami shivered as Mako began to descend the stairs down to where the three stood.

"Brr. I think I'm going to go inside," Asami said to no one in particular.

"You know you'd be warmer in one of the parka's my mother offered you," Korra reminded her friend.

"I know, and no offence to your mother, but it's just not my style," Asami said with a wink.

"Not your style! Who's going to judge you out here? There's hardly any reporters ready to snap your picture and publish it for all of Republic City to see!" Bolin exclaimed. He had borrowed some much warmer clothes from Katara, who had saved many of her sons' old clothes.

"You never know," Asami joked as she began to walk in the direction of Katara's hut, where she, Bolin, Lin, and Tenzin's family were all staying.

"Well allow me to keep you warm!" Bolin called as he hurried away from the healing hut towards Asami's retreating form.

Korra smirked. "He doesn't waste any time, does he?" she asked as Mako finally reached Korra.

"Yeah," Mako said uneasily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So . . . are things really over between you and Asami?" Korra asked as she fidgeted uncomfortably. She couldn't help but think that Asami had bolted rather suddenly at the appearance of Mako.

"I guess. I'm not sure there really ever was anything between us. I mean, I like Asami, but I don't think I ever really loved her. I think I just loved the idea of being with her and that whole lifestyle. It kind of sucked me in."

"That's pretty deep," Korra teased to break some of the tension.

"Ya, well, I've been talking with Katara. I don't know how she does it, but once she gets you talking you kind of just want to unburden yourself to her, you know?"

Korra gave a genuine smile now. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"So, when do you think the members of the White Lotus will get here?" Mako asked to change the subject.

"I don't know. I suppose some will begin to arrive as early as tomorrow."

"Well if you want some moral support when you meet them . . ." Mako trailed off.

"I know. Thanks." Korra sighed. "I just don't want to hear the lectures, and there are many members who really don't like me. I know they only put up with me because I'm the avatar…and now I'm not even that anymore."

"Korra you're still the avatar! Look if you don't want to listen them then don't!"

"Mako," Korra began tiredly. She wasn't in the mood to have yet another person lecture her about how none of this was her fault and she was still the avatar.

"No! You're the avatar Korra, and you've worked so hard and have always done things their way! I mean, you stayed locked up in this village-"

"Yeah and the minute I tried to do things my own way I screwed up! I went to Republic City against their wishes and better judgement and ended up losing my bending!" Korra replied angrily.

"You can still air bend Korra!" Mako shouted in frustration. Korra pursed her lips into a pout and crossed her arms. The argument seemed to have come to a stalemate for the moment.

"Look, let's run away," Mako said at last.

Korra snorted now, "right."

"I'm serious! Let's get out of here. I mean Katara is the best healer there is. If she can't figure out what's keeping you from bending then what are the members of the White Lotus going to do? Lecture you and make you feel bad that's what! So, let's get out of here!"

"And go where?" Korra asked momentarily humouring Mako as she shifted her weight to her right hip and gave him a disbelieving look.

"I was listening to Katara and Tenzin talking just now," Mako began as he indicated the healing hut behind him.

"Apparently when Avatar Aang wanted to learn to control something called the avatar state he went and received help from some guru at the Eastern Air Temple. They also mentioned something about chakras and stuff. I didn't really understand it all, but what if we go out and try and find a guru to help you? I mean, why stay here and get lectured to when you can go out and actually do something!"

"The old Korra probably would've loved your plan Mako, but I think it's best if I stay in the village for now. I should wait for the White Lotus. I've already messed up pretty big. I don't want to make things worse."

"Can things get any worse?" Mako asked. The young fire bender instantly regretted those words as he saw the effect they had on Korra. The girl's eyes widened in horror and then her brow furrowed in rage.

"No! They pretty much can't! Thank you for reminding me!"

"Korra-" but the girl had already turned and was stomping away from Mako.

"Korra I didn't mean it like that!" Mako called as he stumbled a few steps forward to try to stop Korra. The girl slowed her pace and then came to a halt. She turned and wiped at a few tears that had slipped down her cheek.

"I know Mako. I'm just . . .I just need time," Korra finally explained, as she echoed the words Tenzin had said to Mako a few days before.

* * *

**LATER**

Mako blew into his hands to warm them. He was pacing outside of Katara's hut. Things were pretty tense inside. Everyone was worried about upsetting Korra and yet everyone felt the continued need to flower her with advice. Korra was obviously starting to get pretty annoyed and Mako had found the atmosphere stifling and so had retreated to the outdoors after the dishes had been cleared from the table. He just wanted a few minutes away from all the anxiety. A light creak came from a loose floorboard on the front deck of Katara's porch.

"Bolin, I said I'd come back in in a minute-" Mako began, but stopped when he saw it wasn't his brother approaching, but rather Korra.

"I think you're right. I think I want to leave. I'm not running from the White Lotus," Korra said the last part firmly, but whether it was to convince Mako or herself wasn't clear.

"I believe I have to find my own way as the avatar. I believed that when I left the Southern Water Tribe a few months ago and I still believe it now. Every avatar has had to follow their own path. The White Lotus was meant to guide and protect me, but there comes a time when you have to live your life and they can't plan every minute of it for me."

Mako stayed silent as he waited for Korra to continue. Her brow was creased in thought and she bit her lower lip as she composed her thoughts.

"So, I'm going to leave tonight, after everyone's gone to bed. I don't want to have to say a lot of good-byes. Besides Tenzin will want to come along and he has his own family to think of right now and Lin-"

"So, we'll leave tonight! We can take Naga-"

"Mako, you're not coming with me. I'm only telling you all of this so you can tell everyone where I've gone tomorrow morning. I'm here to say good bye," Korra explained.

"No!"

"Mako," Korra sighed, an annoyed expression now etching its way on to her features.

"No, Korra! I get that you have to find your own path as the avatar, but that path originally led you to me! Well Bolin and me, but when push came to shove you managed to unlock your air bending to save me from Amon. That has to mean something! I think we are destined to make this journey together Korra!"

"Mako, things are just really confusing and uncertain right now. I can't worry about . . . well _us_ too. I just can't" Korra pleaded as she begged him to understand.

"Korra," Mako stepped forward now and took Korra's hands in his. He squeezed them tightly between his before he continued. "I get it, but you saved me from Amon! You kept the Fire Ferrets in the Pro-Bending tournament when we would have had to forfeit because we were down a water bender! You helped me rescue Bolin from Amon and his equalists! I owe you Korra and I want to help you!"

Korra sighed. "Well I really would rather not face this all alone."

Mako's face relaxed now. "Good."

"But what about Bolin?" Korra asked.

"He's not a kid anymore and he seems to be fitting in around here okay. Besides he seems to be hitting it off with Asami. It might be better if I'm not around for a bit. Bolin needs the chance to find himself too, without his big brother around."

Korra nodded. "More words of wisdom from Katara?"

"She might have been the one who planted the idea in my head that we should leave in the first place," Mako admitted.

Korra shook her head and chuckled. "Well it's settled then, but we'll have to figure out a way to get past the guards at the gate."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "We aren't staying at your parents' house tonight?"

"No, Katara has invited us all to spend the night here tonight. She didn't want us all walking back late at night. I think she just likes to have a house full of people. Ever since her children moved away and Aang passed I think she's a little lonely."

"Well don't worry about the guards at the gate. I'll sneak us out somehow. I mean they shouldn't have any problem letting me leave late at night and we can try to pass you off as Bolin or something. Just leave it to me," Mako insisted.

"Okay, we'll meet at Naga's pen around one in the morning."

"Agreed," Mako replied.

"Mako! Are you coming back in yet? I want to show you the new trick I've been working on with Pabu. He's been responding really well to the treats Korra's mother's been preparing for him!" Mako shook his head and Korra stifled a giggle.

"Coming Bolin!" Mako called.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

******A/N: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! Thank you again to InsanelyHappy for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

**CHAPTER 3: GOODBYE **

Korra pulled the thick blue hood of her coat tighter over her head to block her face from view; however, there was no one out due to the late hour so she needn't have worried, but the bright moon concerned her. She frowned. It wasn't a good night to be sneaking around.

The young avatar tried to blend into the shadows as much as possible as she made her way to the communal pen where Naga was being housed that night, since her family and she had decided to spend the night at master Katara's.

Soon enough Korra slipped into the pen and let out a deep breath she had been holding. Naga stirred as she sensed Korra's presence. The polar bear dog yawned, stretched and soon plodded over to the gate of her pen.

"Hey girl," Korra whispered as she came forward and began to scratch her faithful companion behind her soft ears. "Ready for another adventure?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Mako gently closed the back door of Katara's hut behind himself as he stepped out onto her back porch. The young man swung his small bag over his shoulder and then shivered as a slight breeze picked up. He wrapped his father's red scarf tighter around his neck. He was debating going back in and putting on the puffy coat Katara had lent him, but paused as he heard the sound of floorboards squeaking on the porch not far from where he stood.

The young fire bender crouched into a fighting stance, but it was unnecessary as the person approaching wasn't an enemy, not exactly anyway.

"So, you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Asami," Mako whispered softly as he relaxed his posture.

"So, I guess this means we're officially over?"

"Uh," Mako opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Don't worry I get it. I mean, how could I compete with the avatar right?" Asami crossed her arms over her chest now and turned slightly away from Mako.

"I don't like Korra just because she's the avatar!" Mako insisted firmly, finally finding his voice. Asami sighed as she brushed some strands of her long dark hair behind her ears.

"I know Mako," the girl sounded sincere now. "I always knew I liked you more than you liked me, but I had hoped you could learn to love me."

"I'm sorry Asami. I do like you, but after Korra was taken . . ." the fire bender trailed off, worried that any more words from him would only hurt Asami's feelings more. The girl nodded and wiped at her eyes briefly. Mako didn't see any tears, but she was probably just doing a good job at concealing them.

"It's okay. I really want to focus on finding my father right now anyway," the girl finally explained quickly.

Mako nodded his head in response, "that's probably a good idea."

"I want to try and help him." Asami now clenched her hands into fists at her side. "I want him to see that he has no reason to blame all benders for what happened to my mother! I also want to try and repair my relationship with him and until I've worked through that I don't think I'd be much of a girlfriend anyway."

There was a long uncomfortable pause between the two now. A more threatening cold wind cut through the night now and Asami gasped as she smoothed back her hair again. Mako stuck his hands in his jacket pockets to warm them. Neither spoke. Both teens looked at the ground instead as the silence intensified.

"Beifong intends to return to Republic City in a couple of days to help in the search for Amon and my father. I plan to go back with her," Asami finally offered to try and help transition the conversation to less awkward territory.

"I wish you luck," Mako said sincerely his gaze falling back on the beautiful girl. He moved towards Asami and held out a hand. The girl paused, but soon clasped Mako's hand in a handshake. Mako then pulled Asami into a hug, thinking it was strange to be so formal with the girl when they had been so much more intimate only weeks before.

"I mean it Asami. I hope you find your father and that the two of you work things out," Mako whispered into his ex-girlfriend's ear.

"Thank you," Asami whispered back, her voice thick with emotion as she tried to hold in her tears. Mako then released her and began to hurry down the patio.

"Where are you two going to go?" Asami called quietly after Mako's retreating form.

"I'm not sure exactly," Mako replied, pausing at the bottom of the patio steps.

"This world needs the avatar Mako. Help her," Asami instructed.

"I will."

"Good luck to you. To both of you," the girl corrected herself.

"Thank you."

Mako hurried away from the hut now to go and meet Korra. He had heard her leave Katara's hut about ten minutes before he had stepped outside, so he knew she must be at Naga's pen by now waiting for him.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Korra had finished saddling Naga and was rechecking her small pack that she had tied to the back of Naga's saddle. Ensuring for the fifth time that her gear was secure Korra slumped down onto the straw covered floor of Naga's pen. The polar bear dog lay down near her master too. Korra sighed as she glanced outside at the moon.

"Where are you Mako?"

Korra leaned back against Naga's soft fur and closed her eyes to rest them, but soon drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Mako was cursing the fact that Naga's pen was on the other side of the village from Katara's hut as another chilly breeze cut through his clothes. He really wished he had gone back in for the coat Katara had lent him.

Mako scanned the snowy intersection before him and made a left, but as he did so he saw out of the corner of his eye that something was about to strike him. However, he didn't have time to react and the large object slammed into him knocking him into the icy wall of the building next to him.

"Omf," Mako grunted as he struck the wall. Mako's bag slipped from his shoulder and to the snow covered ground now. He was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered and turned to face the direction the attack had come from. His arms were raised and his knees were bent now. He was ready to defend himself if need be.

At that moment another large object was coming hurtling towards him and he realized this time that it was an icy snowy boulder, but there was some frozen earth mixed into the round projectile too, or rather the snow and ice were clinging stubbornly to the frozen chunk of earth.

Mako jumped upwards, vaulting himself over the massive missile and in doing so he also threw the boulder off its course causing it to embed itself into a nearby snow bank rather than the building behind him, which would have caused more noise and damage.

"Bolin, what the heck are you doing?" Mako hissed as he could see his brother now, lurking in the shadows.

"Me? What about you? You were just going to leave me without saying goodbye! Furthermore, you were going to leave me behind!" Bolin snapped loudly as he stalked dangerously forward towards his brother.

"Bolin, Korra needs to leave to try and restore her bending."

"But why do you get to go? Why can't I come too?" Bolin whined now, obviously hurt.

"I . . .I thought it might be awkward if you came along. I mean I know how you feel about Korra, or rather _felt_ about her," Mako explained uneasily. He was still unsure exactly what his brother's feelings were towards the young avatar.

"Why would it be awkward? I know you two kissed and everything, but we've both gotten over that and you're with Asami anyway."

"I broke up with Asami," Mako mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, come on bro! Don't tell me you've missed the tension between Asami and me for the past week?"

"Well, I just thought it was the circumstances. I mean Mr. Sato was kinda being a crazy evil dad and Amon was threatening to take everyone's bending away . . ." Boling trailed off now.

"I'm going with Korra to help her restore her bending, and . . ." Mako paused now. Bolin shifted uneasily, as if he knew what was coming next. "And I want to be with Korra, Bolin. I love her. I didn't realize it at first, but after getting to know her better. I think I finally see in her what you did from the moment you met her," Mako finished.

"I want to help Korra too," Bolin persisted, "as a friend," he added quickly.

"Bolin, I need you to stay behind."

"But-"

"Members of the White Lotus could start arriving here as early as tomorrow and no doubt they'll want to pursue Korra to examine her for themselves and try to come up with remedies of their own. But Korra doesn't need that. This is something she has to do for herself. It's something that she has to pursue herself, Katara said as much, and I'm going along to offer moral support, but someone has to stay behind and take care of things here."

Bolin nodded in understanding. "I'll do what I can to delay the White Lotus from pursuing you two," the younger man replied firmly.

Mako nodded his thanks, fixed his scarf and then grabbed his bag from the ground. He gave his brother a solemn nod again and started to head towards Naga's pen.

"If I can't have Korra, then I'm glad to have lost her to you Mako!" Bolin called. Mako cringed at the loudness of Bolin's voice, but continued on. He was afraid that if he turned around he'd give in and let his brother come along with them, and he knew that wouldn't be the best thing for Bolin.

No, Bolin was better with stability, like the element he bent. He wouldn't do well living a nomadic lifestyle, unsure of their next destination. They'd done that as kids after they'd been orphaned and Bolin had hated it. Yes, Bolin liked to be in one spot and so leaving him behind with Tenzin was the best thing for his brother, Mako was sure of it.

* * *

**LATER**

"Korra," a deep voice whispered.

"Huh?" Korra asked as she jolted awake. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep," the girl said as she stood and brushed some straw from the back of her pants.

"Korra, as I once told Avatar Aang, you must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world," the deep male voice said again.

"What?" Korra asked in confusion, looking up now as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Since she was more awake now she realized that the voice that awoken her wasn't Mako's, but some unknown man's.

"Who are you? What do you mean 'as you once told Avatar Aang'?" Korra asked, eyeing the man in Water Tribe garb warily.

"Korra, I know you are doubting your decision to leave even now, but your instincts were right when you went to Republic City. You recognized that there was an imbalance there and so you were drawn to it, to fix it, just as you sense the imbalance within yourself now. Follow your instincts Korra, and they will lead you on the right path."

"Are you . . ." Korra trailed off.

"Yes Korra. I am one of your past lives. I'm Avatar Kuruk."

"I don't understand how I'm connecting with you though! I've never even spoken to Avatar Aang! I've only seen some memories of his!"

The man chuckled now. "I wasn't very good at the whole spiritual side to being the avatar either Korra. You and I are a lot alike in that respect."

"And things turned out okay for you?" Korra asked. Kuruk smiled fondly at Korra.

"It's time to wake up," he said instead. Korra gave the man a confused look.

"Korra, wake up!" the girl could vaguely here Mako whispering in the distance. Kuruk was beginning to fade now, like water turning to steam.

"No, Kuruk, wait! I have so many questions!" Korra begged, but the former avatar just smiled as he continued to fade.

"Korra!"

"Huh," Korra gasped and shot up from her slouched position against Naga.

"Geesh, you were really out," Mako said jokingly as he steadied Korra. She had risen far too quickly to her feet after being in so deep a sleep and was a little dizzy as a result.

"Uh, sorry," Korra mumbled distractedly as she focused on keeping her balance for a few moments.

"You okay? Would you rather leave in the morning?"

"No, we have to leave tonight! I'm sure of it!" Korra replied firmly, her face a mask of determination now.

"Okay then," Mako agreed and quickly tossed his small bag onto Naga and tied it next to Korra's.

Korra pulled the hood on her jacket up again and hopped on Naga and Mako did the same.

"Now comes the hard part," Korra whispered as they exited the stable.

"Yeah, getting past the guards and through the gate," Mako said aloud finishing Korra's thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping

**********A/N: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! Thank you again to** InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

**CHAPTER 4: ESCAPING**

"Are there no backdoors out of this place?" Mako hissed, as they trotted down a deserted back alley on Naga's back.

"Yeah, if I could still water bend I could just open a hole in any part of the wall no problem," Korra whispered back in frustration.

"So, why not give it a try?" Mako asked.

"Because in case you forgot Amon took my bending away!" Korra snapped a little more loudly than was necessary. Mako winced from his spot behind Korra.

"I just thought it wouldn't hurt to try again," he replied calmly.

"Well if it worked there wouldn't be any point in us leaving now would there?" She snapped back, obviously quite miffed at him.

"Okay, okay," Mako said putting his hands up in defeat, though he wasn't sure Korra could see the gesture since he was sitting behind her in Naga's saddle. "Maybe I can melt a hole in the wall with my fire bending," he finally suggested when it was obvious Korra wasn't going to attempt to try to water bend.

"The walls are too thick for that. The guards would notice us before you got even half way through and then we'd have some explaining to do." Mako rolled his eyes in annoyance. Was she really just going to shoot down all of his ideas now because she was annoyed with him?

"Isn't there some sort of air bending trick you could use? Maybe you could just air bend us over the top of the walls?"

"I might know all of the air bending stances and manoeuvers, but I haven't actually practiced them using actual air bending, since before a couple of days ago I couldn't air bend."

"So is that a no?" Mako asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could probably get us over the wall, but there's no way I could get Naga safely over too. At least not without alerting the guards and then they'd wake up Katara and everyone would want to come along-"

"Okay okay," Mako interceded to stop Korra's rambling. Korra sighed as she slowed Naga's pace. They were nearing the exit now and still had no solid plan for escape.

"Man this sucks, being a prisoner in your own village!" Mako huffed.

"It's a safety precaution," Korra began to lecture, but Mako waved her off uninterested.

"What if we just walk up to the gate and I ask to leave? Surely they won't deny me the right to leave."

"They'll recognize Naga," Korra pointed out.

"Well then what we need is a distraction. I can try to pass you off as Bolin and if they're distracted they won't be able to investigate into your identity too carefully" Mako replied simply, as if this plan had been obvious all along.

"Huh?" Korra asked turning in the saddle to face Mako now. The fire bender was grinning widely now.

"I have an idea. Let's go this way," Mako said as he reached around Korra for Naga's reins.

* * *

**A LITTLE LATER**

"Hey! I need you to open the gate!" Mako shouted from his seat atop Naga.

"What's your business?" one of the guards shouted back from his post at the top of the gate. There were two men stationed there currently.

"My name is Mako. I'm a friend of the avatar's. She's lent me her polar bear dog so my brother and I could go and lead the members of the White Lotus to the village. We received word earlier this evening that they will be arriving at the southern port at dawn and we want to be ready and waiting," Mako explained.

"We weren't informed about anyone arriving at dawn," the guard replied back.

"They're concerned that some of Amon's equalists are planning to attack the convoy because of their high important among benders and their connection to the avatar, so things have been kept pretty quiet. I'm sure master Katara must have just forgotten to pass the message along to your higher-ups. She is pretty old after all," Mako replied easily.

The two guards began to converse with each other in hushed voices before the taller of the two finally spoke. "We'll have to clear this with our Captain," he said at last.

"Oh come on, he's got to be asleep by now and if he wasn't informed he'll have to wake master Katara. It's just going to be a lot of trouble for nothing. All my brother and I want to do is go greet the White Lotus members to ensure they arrive safely and don't have any trouble from Amon's followers."

The taller of the two water bending guards held his lamp further out to try and get a better look at Mako's face and his companion's. Korra, who had taken a seat behind Mako on Naga, pulled her hood further over her face to block it from the view of the guard and tried to use Mako's body as a shield too. The guard gave his companion a nod and the man slid easily down the wall using water bending to create a gentle icy ramp down to the ground where Mako and Korra were.

"Let's see your brother's face. I'm not sure I recognize him," the guard said gruffly a lamp in his hands. Korra sunk lower behind Mako in response. However, at that moment, there was a loud booming sound as a giant boulder of snow, ice and earth suddenly hit the wall not far from where the group was standing.

"What the-" the guard began, but was cut off by the sound of another boulder hitting the wall. Suddenly, from the shadows a masked figure emerged and ran towards the group.

The guard on the ground shot a stream of water at the figure, but the person dodged, rolling to the side, and then was back on their feet in seconds. The figure then held out their right hand showing off their glowing glove as it sizzled with electricity.

"Equalists!" Mako shouted and jumped off of Naga. He sent a large blast of fire in the direction of the equalist, but the masked figure dodged again, flipping easily into the air and sailing over the fire bending attack.

Before the water bending guard could unleash another attack, the equalist grabbed him with their deadly gloved hand, mildly electrocuting the man.

"Open the gate!" Mako shouted to the guard above.

Another earth boulder came pummelling towards Mako and Korra now. Naga growled as she dodged the attack easily, but it hit the tower the guard was on top of and he grabbed the edge of the tower to regain his balance.

"That must be Beifong holding off more equalists! Hurry and let us out, we have to warn the White Lotus that we've been infiltrated!" Mako shouted urgently. The water bender didn't need to be told twice. He jumped forward raising his arms as he did so and swung them forward. The icy gates obeyed his command and began to slowly slide open.

"Go Naga!" Korra hissed quietly to her polar bear dog. The animal let out a growl and ran forward.

"I can't believe that worked," Korra whispered in amazement as she held onto Mako's waist loosely as Naga began to run out into the snowy tundra.

"Hey, it's a good thing everyone's been so secretive about what happened in Republic City. It worked to our advantage here. I mean, did you see that guard? He was freaking right out!" Mako let out a chuckle.

Korra smiled. It was rare to actually see Mako thoroughly enjoying himself and it had been awhile since either of them had had any fun and Korra had to admit it was a little fun pulling that prank on the stuffy guards.

"Do you think Asami and Bolin will be alright?" Korra asked as she glanced backwards towards the village.

"They can handle that pesky guard no problem," Mako assured her.

"Ya, but surely they woke some people up."

"I'm sure Katara can get them out of any trouble they get into with the local authorities," Mako replied unconcerned.

"What happened to the big brother who always protected his little brother?" Korra asked eyebrows raised now, but a smile pulled at her lips indicating she was only teasing him.

"What?" Mako asked in confusion, momentarily afraid he had just thrown Bolin to the wolves, as it were. He glanced back at Korra and saw her expression and let out a laugh realizing she was only teasing him.

"Come on, Bolin and Asami aren't in any real danger. It was just a prank," he finally offered in response.

"Yeah, but you just don't seem like the prank pulling type, that's more Bolin's style," Korra pointed out.

"Well it just goes to show that you don't know me all that well," Mako said mischievously. Korra laughed genuinely now.

"Well then I look forward to getting to know you better. Now let me take over! We have to go faster. We need to put some distance between ourselves and the village in case we're pursued," Korra said as she expertly slid around Mako, her body brushing past his closely. Mako slid back in the saddle to give Korra her seat in the front of the saddle and then he grabbed the back of the saddle to keep himself in place.

"You're gonna want to hold onto me!" Korra instructed. Mako gave a cough and then reluctantly slid his arms around Korra. She really had no idea how she affected him. He was beginning to think maybe he should have let Bolin come along to chaperone; at least it would give him something else to think about than how close he was currently to Korra.

"Go Naga!" Korra shouted to her companion and suddenly the polar bear dog broke out into a sprint and Mako was jerked backwards. His hold on Korra tightened in response as he tried to stay in the saddle.

"Told you to you hang onto me," Korra called as she clutched Naga's reins tightly.

* * *

**A/N: **Well a short update, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

**A/N: **Once again I'd like to thank **InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

**CHAPTER 5: PLANNING**

"Naga's pretty tired," Korra stated as she patted her worn out polar bear dog's head. Naga slowly dragged her paws through the snow in response, her tongue lolling.

"We covered quite a bit of distance. Maybe we should find somewhere to take shelter for a bit," Mako suggested. It was nearly midday now. The trio had been travelling non-stop since late last night.

"Yeah, we covered a lot of ground," Korra agreed, "but Tenzin can cover a lot more ground a lot quicker on Oogi." Naga gave an unhappy sounding growl at this comment.

"Maybe we should have taken Oogi with us instead," Mako replied grumpily. He was feeling tired and uncomfortable from sitting in Naga's saddle. Not to mention he was trying to put a little distance between himself and Korra, because as much as he enjoyed being close to her, he also found their close proximity to be distracting.

After all, he had promised Korra he'd help her restore her bending and until he had begun acting on that promise he knew he couldn't take advantage of their being alone together. If not Korra might think he wasn't serious about helping her and he didn't want her to ditch him. He truly did want to help and he did believe they had a special sort of connection that would help her through this. After all she had unlocked her air bending to save him from Amon, that had to mean something.

Naga growled again, this time in response to Mako's words, and reared up trying to throw the fire bender from her back.

"Naga!" Korra snapped as she clutched the front of Naga's saddle tightly. Mako gave a surprised yell as he grabbed Korra's waist tightly.

The polar bear dog returned to all fours, but continued to growl softly.

"Let's go this way," Korra instructed and pulled Naga's reins in the direction she wanted her to go. The polar bear dog jerked her head in defiance, but obeyed Korra's command.

"What are those?" Mako asked as he saw what Korra was heading for.

"Abandoned ice fishing huts. They won't be glamorous, but they'll block the wind a little and we can catch some fish so we don't have to dig into our supplies yet," Korra explained.

"Plus we'll be out of sight of anyone on a flying bison who might be looking for us," Mako pointed out.

"Exactly."

* * *

**LATER**

"I'm surprised you can cook," Korra admitted as Mako expertly cooked the fish Korra had caught.

"Bolin and I _are_ orphans Korra, we_ had_ to learn to cook and you see the way Bolin eats!" Korra laughed as Mako mentioned the last part about Bolin's eating habits.

"I guess, but you just don't seem like the cooking type," Korra explained.

"What about you? Did your mom teach you to cook? It's obvious your dad taught you to hunt," Mako indicated the fishing equipment now that Korra had whipped up from the limited scraps of supplies that had been abandoned in the hut.

"What makes you think it wasn't the other way around? Maybe my mom taught me to hunt and my dad to cook," Korra replied smugly. Mako raised an eyebrow and Korra laughed.

"Okay so my dad did teach me to hunt, but all Water Tribe women are taught to hunt too. It's a good skill to have, but most of the girls tend to get all prissy and pretend not to be any good so they can stay in the warm huts while the men go hunt instead," Korra explained with a smile.

Mako laughed now, "very smart." Korra shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't have a lot of time to learn to cook or hunt though anyway. I've learned the basics, but not much more. I spent a lot of time working on mastering the four elements. First water, then earth, fire, and finally air."

"That must have been time consuming," Mako mused. He knew how much dedication it had taken for him to get to the level he was at now with his fire bending.

"Yeah. It's kind of the reason I didn't have any friends my age. Most of them, even if they were water benders, weren't practicing proper bending forms they were just playing games with their meagre skills." Mako nodded in understanding as he recalled his own childhood.

"It's the reason the avatar usually isn't told they are the avatar until they're 16, because some people want to rush you into training and it's important to just let children be children too, or at least that's what most people think."

"So, why did they tell you so early?" Mako asked in confusion. Korra laughed now.

"No one had to tell me I was the avatar. I already knew. Heck, my family knew! I could already bend water, earth and fire. I wasn't very good, but I could do some showy explosive-type moves. I was pretty psyched to be the avatar actually." Korra paused briefly before continuing. "I've always liked training and even hunting and cooking. I kind of like to be busy and to conquer tasks. I think I get that from Kuruk."

"Who's Kuruk?" Mako asked as he removed the fish from the small fire he had started. He tried to keep his voice as unemotional as possible, but a hint of jealousy was still there.

"He was the last avatar born to a water bending tribe. He was from the Northern Tribe, but he really liked a challenge and enjoyed beating benders at their own element. I think his passion for competition was one of the reasons I was so drawn to pro-bending in the first place. He would have loved it!"

"You seem to know a lot about Avatar Kuruk. You're talking like you know him well."

"Well it was part of my training to familiarize myself with some of my past lives. Normally, the new avatar learns about the four previous avatars," Korra explained.

"So, you'd be familiar with an avatar born to each of the four elements?"

"Exactly, plus it's those last four lives that are the freshest and so those personality traits and experiences are going to impact me the most."

"And Avatar Aang is supposed to be your avatar mentor?" Mako asked. "I've heard Tenzin and Katara talking about him and how they say you need to try and connect with him."

"Yeah, normally the avatar who lived immediately before you is the one who guides you and helps you to find your path as the avatar."

"So, this Kuruk, what you know about him you learned from a history book?" Mako asked skeptically as he handed Korra a cooked fish. Korra gave Mako a confused expression.

"It's just, you talked about him so animatedly," Mako tried to explain. "Like you _knew_ him."

"No, you're right." Korra sighed now. "When I fell asleep last night waiting for you I dreamt of Avatar Kuruk and he told me I was making the right decision leaving the village and trying to restore my bending on my own. At least I think that's what he was saying," Korra said as she took a bite of her grilled fish.

Mako nodded, "you're making progress already. You've never actually spoken to one of your past lives before right?"

"No, the closest I've come to that is seeing visions from Aang's lifetime."

"Well, so far so good then."

"So, where do you think we start looking for a guru to help me unlock my chakras or whatever?" Korra asked.

"Dunno. They didn't tell you where gurus like to hang out during your avatar training?" Mako asked jokingly.

"Well, Aang found one at the Eastern Air Temple. Maybe that guy had a pupil or two who decided to stick around that area too."

"It's worth a shot," Mako agreed.

"So, we'll head to the Eastern Air Temple then," Korra announced. The two ate in silence after that. It wasn't awkward, but comfortable, both seemed to be lost in thought.

"Do you think Tenzin will really come after us?" Mako finally asked once their fish dinner had been eaten. Korra began to douse the fire with some water using her hands to cup the icy sea water and then pour it over the flames. It was painfully obvious that the task could have been accomplished much more eloquently if Korra could water bend, but neither mentioned this.

"No, but the White Lotus will probably send people to look for us. Even though Katara approved our mission, I doubt they will."

"So, we'll have to try and stay out of sight then."

Korra nodded and Mako finished re-tying their supplies to Naga who gave a low growl of complaint as the two climbed back onto her back. It seemed she was still grumpy about the comments Mako had made earlier, even though he had fed her some of his fish.

"Sorry girl just a little longer. You just need to get us to a boat," Korra said soothingly as they exited the ice fishing hut they had taken refuge in. A sharp icy wind greeted them and Korra shivered. Mako rubbed his hands over her arms automatically. Korra tensed as she hadn't been expecting the gesture. Mako sensed the awkwardness and removed his hands.

"Sorry," he mumbled quickly.

"No, uh thanks," Korra finally said as she tried to ensure Mako didn't see her pink cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: **Well a little Makorra awkwardness has been thrown into the mix this chapter :). I hope you enjoyed! Send your love or hate through a review, hint hint ;p


	6. Chapter 6: Deception

**********A/N: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! I love getting them! Also, thank you again to **InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: DECEPTION**

"They agreed to take us to the first Earth Kingdom port they stop at. I can't remember the name now, but it's a few hours away from Republic City," Mako hurriedly explained as he returned to where Korra and Naga waited in the snowy shadows just outside of a small port city at the edge of Southern Water Tribe territory.

"Great, but what's it going to cost us?" Korra asked, knowing she had only a few coins in her pack.

"I said we'd work while on board. Cleaning, helping in the kitchen, wherever we're needed."

Korra nodded. "So, what's our cover story? Surely you didn't tell them our real identities?"

"No, I said we were from a small fire bending community on an island near the Earth Kingdom port they are going to drop us off at. I said we'd met there a few years ago and got engaged and were in the Southern Water Tribe getting your parents blessing on the union."

Korra grinned and crossed her arms, "and what did my parents say?"

"Oh, they were thrilled, but on our way to meet the ship that would take us back to our home in the Earth Kingdom we were robbed and that ship's captain wasn't sympathetic to our misfortune, so we continued further along hoping to find a captain that would be," Mako was grinning widely now.

"They _do_ know we're bringing a polar bear dog aboard right?" Korra asked.

"I said you were bringing your childhood pet along," Mako said nonchalantly and Korra laughed.

"Something tells me they're going to be a little surprised." Mako shrugged his shoulders, as if to say this was not his problem.

"Our names?" Korra asked as the trio began to approach the ship.

"Bolin and Asami," Mako replied.

"Oh, very creative," Korra rolled her eyes now.

"Hey, I was under a lot of pressure!"

"I know, I know," Korra said apologetically as she raised her arms in defence.

"Uh, wait a minute," the first mate said gruffly as the small group approached the gangway. Naga was just behind Korra now.

"Oh, thank you so much for allowing my fiancé and I to travel with you! I was so very distraught when we were robbed! It was such a horrible way to end such a wonderful visit home!" Korra declared enthusiastically in a breathless sort of voice. The young avatar had made her voice go higher pitched too and she tried to sound as cultured as the real Asami would have in the situation.

"Uh, yes, but-" the first mate began, but Korra cut him off again.

"I'm so relieved to be able to bring my faithful companion along with me too! I was so very lonely without her the first time I left home! Why it will be just like being at home if I can bring her back with me to my fiancé's house!"

"Let's finish loading all the supplies!" The captain shouted from his position aboard the deck of the ship.

"Yes sir!" the first mate called back. Naga wagged her tail and began to march forward as if this were an invitation for her to board the ship too.

"Wha-" the captain paused now as he got a look at Naga. The white beast towered over the burly first mate.

"Get aboard girl," Korra hissed as she pushed Naga's rear end to encourage her to board the ship faster.

"Thanks again Captain!" Mako called in an uncharacteristically cheery voice, as he saluted the captain. Korra just plastered a big smile on her face and the captain stared back at the group with a stunned look on his face.

"She's really quite well-behaved!" Korra called as they hurriedly followed some crew members aboard the ship who were carrying their own belongings below deck.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"What do you mean Korra is no longer here?" the overweight White Lotus elder bellowed.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like I mean. Korra is no longer here in the village. It seems she disappeared sometime during the night," Katara replied calmly as she sipped some tea from her kneeling position on the floor of her hut.

"Was she kidnapped? Perhaps by some benders or equalists hoping to take advantage of the avatar's weakened state?" asked another high ranking White Lotus member. Senna smiled, the man did sound genuinely concerned for Korra.

"We do not believe so. Korra's animal guide Naga is gone from her pen and a young fire bender named Mako, who is a friend of Korra's, is missing as well and there's been no sign of a struggle," Tenzin explained.

"Well, there was some sort of disturbance just after midnight. The guards were babbling about an equalist attack, but they took some pretty heavy hits to their heads, so it's unlikely we can really trust their testimonies," Lin Beifong announced, since the White Lotus members had passed some water benders fixing the mangled walls of the village by the gates of the city only a short time ago.

"Yes, one of the guards said the boy Mako approached the gate around midnight asking for his brother and him to be allowed to leave the village. Neither man can remember why they were asking to leave, but we believe now that it wasn't Bolin with Mako, since Bolin is still with us, but rather Korra," Tonraq hurried to explain.

"Perhaps Korra even snuck up on the guards herself and knocked them over the head with some rocks, which has caused their memories to be spotty," Beifong speculated.

"Hmmf," another elder snorted in an undignified fashion. Bolin grinned widely and wiped his brow which was beginning to gather sweat.

"Well this is unacceptable! We must find Korra! We need more healers to examine her!" The overweight elder boomed at last.

"Yes, I'm certain the healers of the mighty Northern Tribe would have better luck restoring the avatar's bending," said another White Lotus member who was obviously from the Northern Water Tribe. Katara's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she said nothing.

"Of course, we completely agree!" Senna agreed quickly, noticing Katara's expression.

"We definitely want our daughter found," Tonraq declared to keep the peace. "I was actually in the process of putting together a team of skilled trackers to go out and find her."

"Yes, and I was about to go begin searching on Oogi-" began Tenzin, but he was cut off by the plump elder.

"I think you've all done quite enough! We will send word to our other members and have a group pursue her,"

"Done enough?" Katara snapped now as she jumped to her feet surprisingly quickly for a woman of her age.

"Where were your White Lotus guards when Korra was captured by Tarrlok? Where were your members when she was fighting Amon and had her bending taken away?" Katara paused only briefly for effect, before continuing on. "While under my care, and the care of my son, Korra has learned to bend the elements and to connect with the memories of her past lives! I am not saying anyone should be blamed for what's happened to Korra, but I will not have you come into my home and insult my skills as a water bender and healer, or insult my family!"

"Master Katara!" The old man snapped. Katara's eyes narrowed again.

"The Southern Water Tribe will not pursue the avatar! If Korra has left then it's for a good reason, I'm sure. We must trust in the avatar's instincts."

"Master Katara," the old man declared again, sounding exasperated this time, rather than angry. "We all know you feel a deep connection with the avatar, but Korra is not Aang!"

"You and the members of your organization are no longer welcome in this village. You are to leave immediately!" Katara informed the White Lotus members in an even and steady voice. "Perhaps our _sister_ tribe will be more welcoming to you." The last part was obviously a jab at the elder who had insinuated that the healers in Northern Tribe were superior to Katara.

"You're not serious-" the elder began, obviously confused by Katara's lack of hospitality. However, Katara was already stalking to the kitchen of her home in obvious dismissal of her guests.

The group left a few minutes later in a flurry, muttering some choice words under their breath as they did so.

"Do you think they're going to go after Korra and Mako?" Bolin asked once the door closed behind the group of elders.

"Without a doubt," Tonraq said. "I'll get my group of warriors together and make sure Korra and Mako's trail can't be followed."

"I'll take the members of the White Lotus on Oogi back to their ship," Tenzin said firmly.

"Try and send them off in the wrong direction if you can!" Senna interjected and Tenzin nodded.

"From what I could see, doing a quick scan this morning, it looks like they were heading to a north eastern port, probably to avoid the southern eastern one Korra knew the White Lotus members would be landing at," Tonraq offered.

"Perhaps I _will_ send them to the Northern Water Tribe then, tell them I overheard Korra talking about going to the healers there," Tenzin told the group. Bolin nodded emphatically now.

"But how do you know that's not where they are going?" Asami asked in obvious concern. She was wringing her hands worriedly now.

"Because if they wanted to get to the Northern Water Tribe they would have taken one of the north western ports," Tonraq explained patiently.

"Alright, let's get going then," Tenzin declared to Tonraq and the two men left quickly.

"I'll help too!" Bolin called as he tagged after the two men. After all, he had promised Mako he'd try to distract the White Lotus elders.


	7. Chapter 7: Journey

******A/N:** Well it's been a busy last few days for me, but I finally found the time to read this chapter over and post it! I really hope you enjoy it! Be sure to review and thank you to everyone who has been faithfully reviewing all along (you know who you are ^_^). Once again I'd like to thank **InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

**CHAPTER 7 JOURNEY**

"I am so glad to be eating a decent meal!" Mako exclaimed as he heartily devoured some vendor food from the small Earth Kingdom port city they had been dropped off at.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The food on that cargo ship was decent! Maybe not as good as my mom or Katara could make, but it was pretty good Southern Water Tribe food," Korra insisted as she tossed a few pieces of meat from her skewer to Naga.

"Yeah . . . Southern Water Tribe food…" Mako replied slowly as he held a hand to his stomach. His face seemed to be turning a little green too.

"What's wrong with Southern Water Tribe food?" Korra asked defensively. She had stopped feeding Naga now and was staring straight at Mako, whose gaze shifted back to his food.

"It's just very distinctive. It's not what I'm used to," Mako tried to explain carefully. "I'm not saying it's bad! It's just, different!"

"Well it's better than this street vendor re-warmed garbage," Korra grumbled as she tossed the remainder of her skewer to Naga who chomped away at the meat happily.

"So, where to now? How far are we from the Eastern Air Temple?" Mako asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty far. If we had a sky bison we could be there in a day or two easily, but since we only have Naga . . ." Korra trailed off.

"Maybe we could take the train. They've really expanded the lines in the Earth Kingdom over the past several years because their territory is so vast!" Mako pointed out as he downed the last of his greasy meat.

"Yeah, but that costs money. I don't think the train staff will allow us to work for our passage like the boat crew did."

"Right," Mako replied gloomily, having momentarily forgotten about the money issue.

"For now we ride Naga I guess."

Mako nodded in agreement and the two hopped onto the polar bear dog and headed to the nearest road out of the small town.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"You can tell Master Katara she will be hearing from us soon," snapped one of the White Lotus elders.

"Yes, she should expect a very strongly worded letter in her near future," huffed another one of the overweight elders.

"Of course, and again I apologize for my mother's behaviour. Korra's predicament struck her very hard, and she feels awful about not being to help the young avatar," Tenzin explained. He was still trying to pacify the elders who had been forced to sleep in shabby accommodations the past two nights since Katara had kicked them out of the Southern Water Tribe. Unfortunately, the ship they had sailed in on had had to resupply and the crew was given some time off, so they hadn't been ready to set out again until this morning.

"Yes, well, that's no excuse for sending us on our way so suddenly!" Another one snapped as he dusted his clothes off. Tenzin nodded his head in agreement, though he didn't agree with the elder at all.

"I hope you catch up with the avatar in the Northern Water Tribe," Tenzin said. The elders nodded and headed onto the ship, grumbling the whole way.

"Yip, yip," Tenzin sang, speaking the familiar words as he climbed aboard his sky bison. As he headed back towards the Southern Water Tribe Tenzin spotted Tonraq and a few other warriors of the Southern Water Tribe leading members of the White Lotus guard on a search for Korra, but it was obvious they weren't really tracking Korra. They were in fact trying to cover up her trail instead. Tenzin actually felt a small pang of guilt for the White Lotus guards who were just doing as they were told. They had no idea their search efforts were being thwarted.

Tenzin gave a small smile as he watched Bolin below. He was slightly ahead of the group, taking his job very seriously. The earth bending boy had been very helpful the past few days in keeping the White Lotus elders entertained and when not entertaining he had been with Tonraq, who had actually took the opportunity to teach the boy a good deal about tracking.

_Yes, Korra has managed to acquire some very loyal friends while in Republic City_, Tenzin thought, a small smile making its way onto his tired face.

* * *

**LATER**

"It's nearly dark," Mako grumbled, stating the obvious.

"We didn't cover nearly as much ground as I was hoping we would," Korra complained as she arched her back stretching.

"Nothing much we can do about that. Maybe we should call it a night. Let Naga get some rest and start fresh early in the morning," Mako suggested. Korra nodded.

"No! Please! I swear we aren't earth benders!"

Korra's eyes narrowed as she glanced back at Mako.

"Sounds like something we should check out," Mako said.

Korra nodded in agreement and gently swung Naga's reins to get her to begin a light trot in the direction the voices were coming from. Once they were closer Korra veered them off the dusty road and to the right into some brush. They began to trek through the shrubs to keep themselves hidden from the people whose voices they could hear more clearly now.

"Only some earth benders could've moved all this rubble," growled a tall burly man in dark clothes. Korra and Mako could now see the group not far from them. There were three men dressed in black. One held a metal rod, that sizzled with electricity dangerously, near the face of another man who was dressed in simple brown clothes.

The simply dressed man was glaring at the black garbed figures and had his arms crossed over his narrow chest. The other two figures in black had gloves like the one Asami had stolen from her father and they too glowed dangerously with the sizzle of electricity.

"No, we've been here for hours trying to clear these rocks out of our path!" a women wailed, begging the darkly attired men to believe her.

"You benders have oppressed us long enough!" said the man who was holding the long metal rods.

"Yeah, and you'll hand your Satomobile over to us as compensation," sneered one of the men wearing the gloves.

"Those rocks are suspicious," Mako hissed quietly to Korra. "There's nowhere they could have slid from. Those were definitely moved onto the road by earth benders," Mako explained. Korra nodded her head. She had been thinking the same thing. The land was too flat in this area for those large chunks of earth and rocks to have just slid onto the road like that. Furthermore, they had barely been cleared from the road, and it was obvious the couple had been moving those rocks for some time because their clothes and hands were caked with dirt and grime. If they had been earth benders they would have been able to easily slide those rocks aside and been on their way already.

"Yeah, they were definitely moved onto the road by some earth benders," Korra whispered to Mako. "By some earth benders pretending to be equalists just to steal a helpless couple's Satomobile," she finished angrily. "Time to show them what some real earth bending looks like," Korra murmured as she cracked her knuckles dangerously.

"Uh, earth bending?" Mako asked tentatively, pointing out Korra's slip to her as gently as he could.

"Oh," Korra said glumly as the fire went out of her eyes and her arms went limp at her sides. Mako felt bad for having to remind Korra she could no longer earth bend. After all, this was the first time Korra had seemed to be back to her old brash self. The girl who smashed first and asked questions later.

"Hey you can still blow them away with your air bending," Mako whispered as he tried to restore Korra's more upbeat attitude.

"Ug, did Bolin give you that one?" Korra groaned, her nose scrunching in disgust at Mako's lame attempt at humour. Mako just chuckled.

"Come on," he said as he began to move forward, but stopped when he realized Korra wasn't following him.

"Why aren't you following me?"

"I can't air bend! They'll know I'm the avatar!" Korra hissed.

"So?" Mako asked in confusion.

"So, they'll wonder why I'm only shooting gusts of wind at them! And then everyone will know I've lost my bending-"

"Korra we'll make quick work of those thugs and no one will think it's suspicious that you only used air bending! Trust me, those guys won't know what hit them and that couple will be so relieved we saved them, that no one is going to think the situation is odd at all."

"I shouldn't be hesitating," Korra agreed at last. "This is what the avatar is supposed to do," she said firmly and then burst out of the bushes sending a gust of wind at the three men in black.

"Ah!" they shouted in surprise as they were knocked off their feet. Mako was only a few steps behind Korra and sent a few quick jabs of fire in the direction of the man with the metal rods, who was the first back on his feet.

Korra took the two men with the gloves. She allowed her air bending training to take over and remembered that she had to remain light on her feet. She got behind the man on the left and then followed him as he turned, keeping her right hand near his spine so he couldn't turn to attack her.

The frustrated man finally gave up on his charade of being an equalist and stomped the ground causing a chunk of earth to rise and his partner sent a powerful kick in their direction causing the chunk of earth to hurtle towards Korra.

Korra ducked as the rock came racing towards her and it took the man out instead, since he had been behind her. From her squatting position she then spun and simultaneously kicked out her right leg, which sent a strong gust of wind in the direction of the other man. He was sent flying backwards into the rocks at the side of the road that the couple had moved earlier.

The man's body hit the rocks with a sickening thud and then crumbled at the base of them. The other man began to rise, but before he could perform anymore earth bending Korra leaned backwards, sucking in a great gust of air as she did so, and then blew it out towards the man. He too was slammed back into the rocks on the edge of the road and was knocked unconscious.

Korra turned her attention to Mako and his opponent, but there was nothing to be done, with one final punch and burst of fire Mako's opponent slammed into the Satomobile, his head making a dent where it connected with the metal of the vehicle and he was out cold now too.

"Sorry about your Satomobile," Korra apologized as she came over to the couple.

"Thank you avatar!" The woman gushed as she rushed forward to clasp Korra's hands in thanks.

"Uh, you're welcome," Korra replied blushing a little at the praise. "My name is Korra," she offered.

"Oh yes, I know! We've heard all about you on the radio!" The woman declared.

"They say you've taken down Amon and his equalists," the man said, now finished examining the slight damage to his car.

"Uh, well. We did deliver a blow to their cause," Korra began uncertainly.

"We proved Amon was a fraud! He was a water bender who fabricated a story to get people to follow him. He was a liar and he broke the laws of bending by using blood bending to manipulate those who opposed him," Mako growled angrily.

"Oh no, we aren't equalists or anything!" The woman hurried to reassure the two young benders. "My husband and I might not be benders, but we never believed any of the stuff Amon had to say!"

"Well, good," Mako replied, his anger fizzling out.

"Can we offer your companion and you a ride?" the man finally asked. "Our Satomobile was purchased second-hand and it's a really old model, but it's not too bad," he said sheepishly, obviously embarrassed about giving the avatar a ride in something so worn.

"We'd love a ride," Korra said clasping her hands together in excitement.

"I don't think that car is going to be able to hold Naga," Mako reminded Korra.

"Naga?" asked the woman. Korra whistled and her faithful companion bounded out of the bushes.

"My polar bear dog," Korra explained as the beast halted next to Korra, her tongue lolling.

"Oh," the woman replied, wide-eyed.

"We were going to pick up a trailer just down the road from a friend," the man quickly interjected. It's just a wooden box on wheels really, but it attaches to the back of the car. I bet your polar bear dog would fit in it."

"That'd be great!" Korra exclaimed. So, the two benders climbed into the backseat of the car, while Naga ran alongside the vehicle to a small farm just up the road. Soon enough the box was attached and Naga was inside.

"It's a little cramped, but not too bad," Korra declared as she patted Naga's head, who seemed to like the idea of riding in the rather restricted box.

"We can take you as far as our farm," the man explained as he made sure that the trailer was properly attached to his car.

"It's a few hours east from here," the woman explained.

"Well it'll save us a little time, thanks," Mako said. The couple nodded and smiled, obviously pleased that they could help the avatar and her companions. Soon they all crowded into the vehicle again and were on their way.


	8. Chapter 8: The Eastern Air Temple

**A/N: **I'd like to thank **InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter over for me yet again. Everyone should check out her stories! Thank you for the reviews I love getting them and finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: THE EASTERN AIR TEMPLE**

"You know it felt really good to help that couple the other day," Korra said cheerfully as they plodded along the dusty road on Naga.

Mako chuckled, "so you've been saying, for the past several days!"

"Was it really that long ago? It feels like yesterday," Korra replied as she leaned back into Mako, turning her face towards the sun. Mako blushed, but Korra didn't seem to realize what she was doing.

"Uh," Mako fumbled over his words now as he tried to re-focus on the conversation. "I'm glad you're so happy about it and your air bending skills were top-notch."

"They were, weren't they? I know all the elements have their strong and weak points, but I always viewed air as being a weak element. I mean I never thought air packed a punch like earth, or was as showy as fire, or as helpful as water, but it's a pretty decent element actually." Mako nodded in agreement.

"So, which mountain is the Eastern Air Temple on top of?" he finally asked as he glanced around at the tall rocky formations surrounding them.

"That tall one a few hours ahead," Korra explained as she sat back up in her seat and pointed to a large mountain in the distance.

"You're sure?" Mako asked.

"Even though I've never been there I somehow just know that's where it is," Korra explained.

"Must be because Aang was there before," Mako said.

"Yeah," Korra agreed. "Once we get to the base we'll have a slow journey up the mountain. It used to be that you could only get to an air temple on a sky bison, but the fire nation carved pathways into the mountain. It was a slow process, but clearly they were successful or the air benders wouldn't have been annihilated," Korra explained.

"I still can't believe fire benders wiped out all of the air benders. It makes me ashamed to be a fire bender sometimes," Mako confessed as he clenched his hands into fists in anger.

"The actions of a few misguided fire benders shouldn't be blamed on all fire benders," Korra replied fiercely.

Mako chuckled again, "Yes, ma'am." Korra just grinned in response. She had been thoroughly enjoying her time alone with Mako. Even if they spent a lot of their time in comfortable silence it was nice to just be with him. Mako had a calming presence and even when Korra's fears and worries would begin to get the better of her, just having Mako nearby could help to quench some of those fears.

"Man, it's lucky we managed to snag some rides along the way. I don't think I could handle too many more days in this saddle," Mako complained as he tried to reposition himself in the cramped saddle.

"Yeah, sometimes it's nice to be able to play the avatar card," Korra agreed and then cringed slightly as she felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

She couldn't help but think that that response had something to do with her connection to Avatar Aang. Korra knew from Katara that Aang had never liked to take advantage of people's hospitality by pulling his weight as the avatar, but sometimes it had been necessary for him to do so and Korra couldn't help but feel that even if a part of her did feel guilty, the kindness she had accepted from strangers recently had all been necessary too. She had to restore her bending!

"You okay? Want to take a rest?" Mako asked, obviously noting Korra's rigid posture and pained expression.

"No, just lost in thought," Korra replied quickly as she relaxed again.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"I'm glad you decided to join me in Republic City, Bolin," Asami said sincerely as she and Bolin boarded a boat on Air Temple Island, their make-shift home still, which would take them to Republic City.

"Hey, I couldn't let you track down your crazy father on your own!" Bolin declared tactlessly. Asami cringed at Bolin's choice of words, but soon smiled as she took in his determined expression.

"Thanks," she said again as she leaned on the railing of the boat. A light wind rustled her hair, and as if sensing his faux-pas Bolin changed the subject.

"Man, I hope we set off soon or we'll be late to meet Beifong, and that is one woman you don't want to be late to meet!" he declared wide-eyed. Asami giggled now.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting," Tenzin apologized as he hurried aboard the small boat breathlessly. With Tenzin aboard the monks began to sail towards the main city.

"I didn't know you were coming into Republic City today," Asami said as Tenzin joined the two on deck.

"I just received word from Lin that they might have located the remains of Tarrlok and possibly Amon," Tenzin explained quietly.

"Remains? Not bodies?" Asami asked uncertainly. Bolin covered his mouth as his eyes widened. His face turned a little green too.

"Yes, they want me there to see if I can identify Tarrlok. After all I spent a lot of time with the man, unfortunately," Tenzin muttered the last word under his breath.

"And Amon?" Asami asked.

"Well, no one's ever really seen Amon's face except for a few equalists when he showed his fake scar off to them and then a small group of people when Amon demonstrated his water bending abilities publicly. However, if we can positively identify Tarrlok then some water bending healers and doctors in the city can perform some tests to see if Tarrlok and the other unknown man shared any traits. After all we know from Korra and Mako that Tarrlok and Amon were actually brothers," Tenzin explained.

"Yes, Noatak," Asami said the unfamiliar name slowly.

"Any word on my father?" Asami continued hopefully.

"I assume there are a few leads or else Lin wouldn't have agreed to meet with you today," Tenzin replied carefully in a soft voice as he placed a comforting hand on Asami's shoulder.

"That's right! We've got Tarrlok and Amon now, and we'll find your father in no time Asami! I'm sure of it!" Bolin declared and Pabu squeaked out some sounds in affirmation too from his perch on Bolin's shoulder. Asami laughed again.

"I really am glad you decided to come back to Republic City with me," Asami said again, truly meaning it.

* * *

**LATER**

"You know this seems pretty dangerous," Mako said as he looked sideways from his place aboard Naga. The small winding path up the mountain hadn't been well-maintained over the years. In fact, Mako doubted anyone had used the path since the fire benders had created it all those years ago.

The narrow path had worn away in many places leaving it even more deadly than it had originally been and many plants had etched a living in the rocky terrain making the trek even more difficult.

At that moment the dirt under Naga's left paw gave way and the polar bear dog stumbled threatening to spill her riders from her saddle and over the edge into the foggy oblivion below. The animal quickly recovered, but Korra slid out of the saddle and onto the path quickly now.

"Maybe we should walk alongside so we'll all be safer. It's more difficult for Naga to manoeuver with us on her back," Korra explained. Makko didn't need to be told twice and hopped off of Naga too to join Korra on the ground.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"So, the White Lotus members have confirmed Korra isn't at our sister tribe?" Senna asked as she helped Katara to knead some dough.

"Yes, I received word this morning," Katara confirmed.

"So, what are they going to do now?" Senna asked.

"They didn't tell me, but that's not surprising considering how I treated them when they were here."

"Oh Katara-" Senna began, but Katara held up a wrinkled hand to silence the younger woman.

"No, I was rude to them. I deserve to be snubbed," Katara grinned now, "but I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"My guess is they'll go to Republic City and if she isn't there then they'll check all the port cities along that part of the Earth Kingdom to try to find some sign of her," Tonraq replied as he entered the kitchen area in Katara's hut.

"I wish she'd told us where she was going," Senna mused as she punched the dough a little more roughly than was necessary.

"Oh, I suspect they're heading to the Eastern Air Temple to try to find a guru to help Korra master her chakras, like Aang did," Katara replied quickly.

"Did you tell her to go there?" Senna asked, a mischievous grin etching its way onto her tired features.

Katara chuckled. "I may have suggested something of the sort to Mako," she admitted.

* * *

**LATER**

"Ug," Mako complained as his leg got caught in the thorns of a bush growing out of the side of the mountain.

Naga gave a growl of complaint too as her fur got tangled in yet another bush too. Korra sighed and pulled the small knife from her pouch on Naga's saddle to trim Naga's fur again. It was the only way to free her from the clutches of the bush's spikes. Mako tugged on his pant leg roughly and finally freed himself too.

"We've got to be getting close to the top of the mountain now. I mean we've been climbing for hours and we're in amongst the clouds already!" Mako complained as he indicated the dense foggy clouds around them.

"I'm sure it's not much farther," Korra replied tiredly trying to stay positive, though she was just as exhausted and grumpy as Mako was. They continued climbing, Mako walking as far from the thorny bushes as he could safely get now.

"This path obviously hasn't been used in a long time, maybe no one's even at the temple," Korra said, finally voicing her fears.

"Well, we've come this far, we may as well check it out."

"Yeah, but I was just thinking-" at that moment the ground beneath Mako's feet gave way and the young man gave a startled shout as he began to fall.

Korra slid her foot in a movement to bend the earth back under Mako, but the earth failed to respond and Korra silently cursed her stupidity. Luckily, Mako managed to grab onto a sharp rock embedded on the edge of the path. Korra let out a relieved sigh as she quickly squatted by Mako to help him up. However, the recently eroded path was weak and Korra could feel the ground beneath her feet beginning to crumble.

A high-pitched scream came from Korra as she and Mako began to fall. Korra tumbled head first and it was Mako who had a strong hold on Korra's hand now as they slid down the mountain a few feet before Makko managed to grab a bristly branch sticking out of the side of the mountain.

Luckily they hadn't fallen far and Naga braced herself from above as she strained to reach Mako.

"Hold on Korra, Naga is going to save us," Mako wheezed as he tried to hold onto Korra, but he didn't have a good grip on her and he could already feel her hand beginning to slip through his.

"Hold on," Mako grunted as Naga continued to strain to reach him. Finally, Naga got a hold of Mako's hand, her teeth digging into his wrist painfully as she pulled him and Korra upwards slowly. However, her rescue attempts were too slow and suddenly Korra's hand slipped through Mako's.

"Korra!" Mako shouted as Naga easily pulled Mako to safety now. After getting Mako back on the path both he and Naga peered over the edge, but they couldn't see anything through the dense fog. Naga howled in frustration and fear, and Mako clenched his hands into fists. There was no way Korra had just fallen to her death. She had probably grabbed onto a branch or rock further down like he had done, or maybe she had used air bending to slow her descent enough that she wasn't too seriously injured on a ledge below. Yes, that was what had happened, Mako was sure of it, and so he got to his feet intending to go back the way they had come in the hopes of finding Korra below.

"Come on Naga!" Mako said, but at that moment Naga gave a few quick playful barks and suddenly the fog swirled and then cleared as Korra slowly drifted upwards towards the two. The young avatar was balancing on a ball of air and once she was eye level with Mako the fire bender reached forward and pulled Korra back safely onto the path.

"Good thing I've seen Tenzin's kids perform the air-scooter trick numerous times!" Korra said jokingly, though she looked pretty shaken.

"Thank goodness!" Mako breathed in relief as he hugged Korra tightly. Naga's large tongue soon interrupted the moment as she licked both Korra and Mako's faces in one large slobbery lick.

Korra laughed as she took in Mako's disgusted look. She stepped out of Mako's embrace and then she slowly raised her arms and twisted herself in a slow circle. She then flicked her arms quickly to the side and the fog began to clear as a gust of wind blew the mist away.

"Welcome to the Eastern Air Temple," Korra announced as the fog cleared and the ruins of the once mighty air temple greeted the weary travellers.

* * *

**A/N: **Well they finally made it to the Eastern Air Temple. Sorry for the long wait for the update, but life has been busy lately! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days.


	9. Chapter 9: The Guru

**A/N:** I do not own The Legend of Korra, surprising I know. Also, a big thanks to my good friend **InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter. It's nice to have another pair of eyes trying to scan for errors. If you have time go check out her stories they are amazing! Also, be sure to review this chapter. I love getting the feedback.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: THE GURU**

"I can't believe how rundown this place is. Why didn't Avatar Aang have all the air temples restored?" Mako asked curiously as he, Korra, and Naga, walked the vast deserted grounds of the Eastern Air Temple.

"I think he wanted to leave them as a reminder to future generations," Korra explained. "Plus, the Northern Air Temple isn't a bunch of old ruins, even in Aang's time it had been converted into a sort of experimental-factory type of place, so that temple is being put to good use."

"I guess. I just figured he'd want to memorialize them or something," Mako clarified with a shrug of his shoulders.

"By leaving them as the fire nation left them he kind of did memorialize them," Korra pointed out. Mako nodded letting the subject drop. The group had stopped now and were glancing around the quiet deserted area.

"It doesn't look like anybody's living here," Mako pointed out as he shuffled aside some rubble on the ground with his shoe. Naga gave a low frustrated sounding growl at this.

"Ya," Korra agreed sadly, "but it kind of was a long shot hoping that some guru would still be here."

"You must be the new avatar," spoke an unfamiliar voice.

Korra, Mako and Naga spun around in surprise. Naga let out a low throaty growl and Korra and Mako crouched into defensive stances.

"Long ago Guru Pathik predicted you'd return here looking for guidance and so since that prediction a guru has always been stationed at the Eastern Air Temple," the unexpected person explained calmly.

"So, you're a guru?" Korra asked in confusion as she relaxed her stance. The young teenager before her straightened, making himself appear a little taller.

"Yes! Well, kind of," the kid amended.

"How old are you?" Mako asked skeptically, as he too relaxed his posture.

"Old enough!" the teen said defensively as he wiped his nose on his arm. Korra tried to mask her disgust.

"Uh, so you're _sort of_ a guru?" she asked trying to get more clarification.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of a guru in training. You don't get the term guru until you're like ancient! I'm here at the Eastern Air Temple learning under the tutelage of a very old and wise guru, at least I was. His health recently deteriorated, so some men from our order retrieved him a few days ago to take him to a nearby medic. Another guru is supposed to be replacing him soon, but he hasn't shown up yet, so I've just been here meditating and practicing my . . . guru techniques and stuff," the young teen explained as he shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

"All by yourself?" Korra asked as she looked around the desolate area for confirmation.

"Yeah," he nodded his head.

"This kid is maybe 14 at most!" Mako hissed into Korra's ear.

"Well he's the only one here, so he must be who I'm supposed to learn from," Korra insisted. Mako gave Korra an incredulous look, but Korra just plastered a smile onto her face, choosing to ignore Mako's skepticism.

"Well, I'm Korra and this is Mako, and the polar bear dog is Naga," Korra introduced brightly.

"I'm Gen," the skinny teen replied automatically.

"I don't suppose you have any food around here?" Korra asked sheepishly as she placed a hand on her growling stomach; however, Naga's own stomach growled loudly now too, masking the embarrassing sounds coming from Korra's.

"Sure follow me," the boy instructed as he proudly led the group to the eating area.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Well these are certainly items that belonged to Tarrlok," Tenzin admitted as he looked through the water damaged items that had been retrieved from the area where Tarrlok and Amon's remains had been found, or supposed remains. He removed the plastic gloves he had had to put on and tossed them into a nearby trash bin.

"I thought as much. They're well known Northern Water Tribe trinkets and the clothes are of the same expensive make we found in Tarrlok's home," Lin Beifong explained gruffly as she crossed her arms.

"Shall we go inside and see the remains then?" Tenzin asked.

"I'll warn you now Tenzin it's not a pretty sight."

"I understand Lin," Tenzin replied firmly as he steeled himself for what he was about to see.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"This is ridiculous! How long are they going to keep us waiting?" Boling demanded as he paced in the office he and Asami had been escorted to nearly forty minutes ago.

"Relax. You know Chief Beifong had to go with Tenzin to identify Tarrlok's body. I'm sure she'll be here shortly," Asami said calmly as she tapped her foot in a rather impatient manner.

"I don't see why someone else couldn't tell us what they know on Sato though! Why do we have to wait for Beifong specifically?" Bolin demanded as he finally plopped into a nearby straight-backed wooden chair.

Asami just shrugged her shoulders in response and examined her nails; however, it was obvious she was growing impatient too. After all, she wanted to know what sort of leads the police had on her father and she hated to sit around wasting time when she could be out looking for him.

* * *

**LATER**

"Bleh!" Korra cried out as she spat the foul tasting yellow looking liquid out of her mouth and onto the table top in front of her. Mako eyed the drink warily now and took a tentative sniff of the mixture.

"Ug! What is that?" Korra demanded as she spat a few more times onto the floor now instead of the table top.

"Onion and banana juice," Gen replied sheepishly as he leaned back from the table to avoid getting spat on.

"Why would you feed me that?!" Korra demanded as she pushed the drink away from herelf. Some of the contents spilled from her glass as she did so, but the girl made no apologies for that, or her rude outburst.

"It's kind of a staple around here," Gen replied with a shrug.

"Besides, whenever the new guru arrives to help you he'll make you drink it, you can count on it," the boy explained, obviously speaking from experience now.

"Well, he can forget about it because I am never drinking that offensive drink again!" Korra snapped angrily. Mako slid his untouched drink away from himself too, although a little more stealthily than Korra had.

Gen shrugged his shoulders, "suit yourself."

"Besides, I want to get started on this chakra training as soon as possible! What do you know about chakras Gen?" Korra asked changing the subject.

"Uh, a bit of stuff I guess. What do you want to know?" He asked.

"I don't know. Anything you can tell me about them I guess. All I know is Avatar Aang came here years ago and learned about his inner chakras from Guru Pathik to help him to master the avatar state. I think I need to learn about them too, to help me . . ." Korra trailed off now.

"To help Korra with her avatar training," Mako finally offered.

"Exactly," Korra replied firmly getting her steam back.

"Yes, that makes sense. You must bring balance to yourself before you can bring balance to the world," Gen advised wisely. Korra and Mako stared wide-eyed at the young teen momentarily.

"Uh, yes. So, do you think you can help me?" Korra finally recovered, giving a little cough as she did so.

"I don't know. This is probably something I should leave to the guru who's going to be replacing my old teacher," the teen said with uncertainty as he shifted in his seat.

"Come on, this is fate!" Korra declared eagerly. "If I was meant to learn from a fully realized guru then I would have arrived here before your teacher got ill, or later when his replacement arrived. I'm sure I arrived here when I did because you're supposed to teach me!" Korra said.

"Maybe," the boy replied uneasily trying to keep a grin off his face now.

"I'm certain of it!" Korra insisted firmly and slammed her fist on the table to make her point.

"Ok, fine. I'll help you as much as I can," the boy finally agreed, as a broad grin broke out on his face. Mako grinned now too.

"Yes!" Korra said excitedly. "Let's get started right away!"

"Ok, so do you know anything about chakras?" Gen asked, as he stood and grabbed a cloth. He then began wiping the mess Korra had made on the table.

"They're pools of energy inside our body and the ability to harness these different chakras is what gives a person the ability to bend one of the four elements," Korra said at last. She was obviously reciting something she had been taught as a child during her avatar training.

"Yes, exactly, and the ability to master all of one's inner chakras is something only the avatar can do, and once you can do this you have the ability to enter the avatar state at will," Gen explained.

"So, if harnessing a particular chakra allows a person to bend, then why might a person who was formerly able to bend no longer be able to?" Mako asked casually.

"Uh," Gen looked confused as he tried to puzzle through what Mako had just asked.

"Well, life, or rather some of our life experiences, can sometimes clog our chakras and keep us from using them to their fullest potential. There are certain emotions that go with each chakra and if you can work through those issues then you can unclog whatever is blocking you from using that particular chakra," Gen finally answered.

"Are you not able to use your bending or something?" Gen asked turning his attention to Korra now. Korra frowned, the kid might be young, but he wasn't stupid.

"Not exactly," Korra said evasively and manipulated a light breeze to jostle the boy's clothes in response.

"Oh," he replied furrowing his brow in thought.

"So, let's do this! Let's unblock some chakras so I can become a fully realized avatar!"

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll become a fully realized-" Gen began, but was cut off by Korra.

"What do I have to do first?"

The boy sighed. "Finish your drink and then meet me outside. There's some caves on the northern side of the temple. We'll begin there."

Korra's nose crinkled as she stared at the drink she had pushed away from herself moments before. Mako bit his lip as he looked at his own untouched drink.

"Seriously?" Korra asked, but Gen was already heading out of the room.

"Korra are you sure about this? I mean, maybe we ought to wait for the new guru to arrive. We don't want this kid to mess things up," Mako explained in a hushed voice once he was certain Gen was out of ear shot.

"He really can't mess things up more than they are already," Korra pointed out. "Besides, I want to begin my training immediately! This is more spiritual mumbo-jumbo and something tells me I'm not going to find it easy, so the sooner I start the training the better."

"I guess,"Mako said sounding unsure.

"Avatar Kuruk told me to trust in my instincts and I believe this kid is who is supposed to teach me more about my chakras," Korra said, placing a hand on Mako's shoulder. Mako's eyes softened and he covered Korra's hand in his own.

"Ok, if you say so."

The two gazed at each other intently, but the moment was interrupted by Naga as she comically let out a few loud sniffs as she smelled some of the onion and banana juice that Korra had spat onto the floor.

"Well better drink up," Mako said through a light chuckle.

"Bleh," Korra replied dramatically. However, she hesitated only briefly before she plugged her nose and grabbed the glass. She chugged back the contents quickly and slammed the glass on the table loudly when she was done, causing the delicate item to crack slightly under the pressure.

"Yuck!" She cried in disgust as she involuntarily shivered.

"And now you're one step closer to mastering your chakras," Mako joked.

"I'm still not convinced he didn't just make me drink that as a joke," Korra muttered.

"Come on, let's go find those caves Gen was talking about," Mako said as he threw an arm lazily around Korra's shoulders and led her outside, Naga trailed slowly behind the couple.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, Korra begins delving into her chakras next chapter. Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	10. Chapter 10: Chakras Part 1

**************A/N: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! Thank you again to InsanelyHappy for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: CHAKRAS PART 1**

"We've heard rumours of some equalists still training and plotting attacks against benders. Despite Amon's lies some people did whole-heartedly believe in his cause," Lin Beifong explained.

"Like my father," Asami muttered as she clenched her delicate hands into fists on her lap.

"Exactly. Now we are going to be infiltrating and dismantling a few underground locations tonigh,t where we believe some equalists are going to be gathering. You are welcome to join us Asami," Lin said firmly.

"Really?" Asami asked in disbelief, unclenching her hands now as she looked up at Lin Beifong in surprise.

"I think your skills and knowledge of your father's machinery could come in handy to the police force, so I'd like to hire you on as a special consultant of sorts," Lin explained.

"Wow cool!" Bolin exclaimed as he slapped Asami on the back.

"I can't promise you that we'll find your father tonight, but every day we get tips from former equalists and we have some of Amon's top henchmen still in custody. I'm sure one of them will eventually give us something useful that will lead us to your father!"

"Do you think," Asami paused, her eyes going to her hands again which were clutched loosely in her lap.

"Yes?" Lin prodded.

"Do you think my father is leading the equalists now?"

"I think it's highly likely. He was a well-known and well-liked figure in Republic City and recently he was very active and public in his efforts to help Amon, so there's a high possibility that what's left of the equalsits are rallying around him now. Plus, most people know that his story about a bender killing your mother is actually true, so that's another reason for Amon's equalists to turn to your father now that Amon is out of the picture. You can't deny that your father really was a natural born leader. I mean just look at the way he ran his company," Beifong pointed out.

Asami nodded sadly. "Of course I'll help you. I want to find my father and if being a consultant is going to get me closer to the action then that's what I'll do."

"Good, and Bolin I was hoping you'd consider joining the police force too," Beifong said as she turned her attention on Bolin now.

"Join the police force?" Bolin repeated Lin's words as a quizzical expression adorned his face.

"Yes, as an earth bender there's the possibility for you to be able to learn to metal bend and I'd be willing to take you on as a sort of special pupil of my own, allowing you to bypass certain protocols and paperwork."

"Are you serious? This is amazing!" Bolin exclaimed as he jumped to his feet in excitement.

"Now hold on Lin. Are you sure it's a good idea to allow these two to get so close to the action?" Tenzin asked tentatively as he took-in Bolin's animated face. He had been standing silently in the corner, but felt the need to pipe in now before Bolin got too carried away.

"Of course I'm sure. I've given the matter serious thought and there's no reason they shouldn't be given this opportunity."

Tenzin sighed and rubbed his brow. Lin just smiled smugly and Bolin silently pumped his fists into the air in excitement.

"I'm going to report to the council. I'll let them know we've found Tarrlok's body," Tenzin explained in defeat, as he moved to the door of Lin's office.

"I'll let you know as soon as the medics confirm if the other remains are Amon's," Lin said gruffly. Tenzin nodded and then left.

"I want you both down at the tailor shop," Lin commanded once Tenzin was gone.

"Tailor shop?" Asami and Bolin asked in unison.

"Yes, the one on Main Street. You need to be fitted for your new uniforms."

"Oh cool!" Bolin exclaimed clapping his hands together loudly.

"Thank you Chief Beifong," Asami replied calmly, but the small smile tugging at her lips suggested she was bursting with just as much excitement as Bolin was. Lin nodded her head in dismissal and the two left the newly reinstated police chief's office to go to the tailor shop as she had suggested.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Man its dark in this cave," Korra grumbled as she stumbled over some rocks. Mako increased the flame he held in the palm of his hand so they could see better.

"I kind of wish we brought Naga inside here with us," Korra complained as she strained to see into the dark corners of the cave.

"Scared?" Mako asked teasingly as he gently bumped Korra's side.

"No!" Korra snapped, but she did stay awfully close to Mako as they continued into the cave.

"Where _is_ Gen?" Korra asked a few minutes later in frustration.

"My guess is up head," Mako said pointing to an area of the cave not far ahead that appeared to be lit up.

Sure enough a small cavern just ahead was lit with a couple of torches. Gen sat cross-legged on a flat plateau a few feet from where Korra and Mako stood. He had some scrolls spread out around him.

"Hey," Korra greeted as she used a burst of air to lift her body easily to the plateau, which was several feet above the main floor of the cavern.

Mako sat himself on some dusty rocks a few feet from the plateau on the main floor, giving Gen and Korra some space and privacy to go through their first lesson together.

"Ok," Gen said getting down to business immediately, which made Korra grin. This was exactly what she wanted.

"First, we're going to work on opening your earth chakra, which is located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear."

"Ok," Korra said as she sat cross-legged across from Gen now. She took a deep calming breathe and closed her eyes focusing her energy and thoughts on the base of her spine.

"What are you most afraid of?" Gen asked calmly.

The question instantly brought Amon's face to Korra's mind and she cringed.

"Amon," Korra replied out loud. It wasn't easy to admit this fact out loud, but Korra knew she had to be truthful if she was going to succeed at this training.

"And what else?" Gen asked obviously not satisfied with this one answer. It was unclear whether he knew who Amon was or not, but it didn't seem to matter.

"Nothing! I'm really not afraid of much," Korra replied defensively as her eyes snapped open. Her body grew rigid in anger.

"Uh huh." Gen replied sarcastically. He obviously wasn't satisfied with her answer, so with a sigh Korra closed her eyes again and took a deep soothing breathe. Again she pictured Amon's face in her mind. What else was she afraid of?

This time as she allowed her thoughts to drift, she saw Amon reaching his snake-like fingers for Mako's head, attempting to take his bending away. Korra gasped as the memory overwhelmed her. She felt a light breeze moving her hair and she wasn't sure if there was a draft in the cave or if she had caused the breeze herself. After a few moments Korra calmed herself and continued to let her mind wander as she had done before.

Another more surprising vision crossed before her eyes now. It was of her friends and family. The scene she was seeing was when she had stepped out of the main healing hut to face all of them after Katara had told them she couldn't restore her bending.

"I'm afraid of letting everyone down," Korra said quietly now, though her voice was so soft Gen probably couldn't have heard her.

However, the young guru in training did speak, "surrender those fears. Let them flow out of you."

Korra's posture stiffened as another vision passed through her mind. It was her as a child declaring herself to be the avatar to the members of the White Lotus and then various training exercises flashed quickly across her vision in a blur. She couldn't make out the individual scenes, but she somehow knew all the scenes had to do with her avatar training.

_I'm afraid of being the avatar? _Korra asked herself in disbelief. No, that was impossible. She loved being the avatar! She loved kicking people's butts and . . .

_I'm afraid of being the avatar_ Korra thought to herself now. This time the thought wasn't a question, but a statement. Her body relaxed now with this revelation and Gen could see it so he finally spoke.

"You've unlocked your earth chakra," he replied solemnly.

"Well that was easy," Korra smirked as she opened her eyes.

"Probably because you've had a lot of time to think about your fears lately," Gen advised. Korra raised a brow. Gen appeared to live in total isolation up here, but she got the feeling he knew more about her situation than he was letting on. Has he had a vision of his own about her and her situation, like Guru Pathik had when he knew Aang would visit him and that Korra would one day come to the Eastern Air Temple as well?

"Next is the water chakra," Gen declared as he collected his scrolls. The young teen slid down the plateau and to the cave floor below. Korra joined him seconds later.

"Done already?" Mako asked as Gen passed him.

"The earth chakra at least," Korra said as she approached Mako. Gen was already heading in the direction of the cave's exit.

"So, can you earth bend now?" Mako asked. Korra fiercely punched the air in front of her, but nothing happened.

"Apparently not," Korra pouted, obviously disappointed.

"Well, maybe you have to unlock all of your chakras first," Mako suggested. He doused the torches in the cave as he and Korra followed Gen back out of the cave.

* * *

**BREAK**

"This place is pretty cool actually," Mako admitted as he and Korra ducked around a huge waterfall which had a small alcove hidden behind its watery curtain. The sun was beginning to set now and the sky had turned various shades of pink and orange as a result. Korra wiped some water drops from her face and Gen shook his scrolls which had also been assaulted by a light misting of water.

He spread the scrolls out on a flat rocky surface and sat cross-legged again. Korra took a seat across from him again and took a few deep breathes to calm herself. Mako sat in between the two of them, so that the three now sat in a triangular position. Mako gave a low whistle as he admired the sunset glittering through the waterfall. It was a truly amazing sight. Gen shot Mako a glare and the fire bender looked slightly embarrassed before once again composing himself.

"So, like I was saying the next chakra is the water chakra," Gen reiterated.

"Never would have guessed," Mako muttered as he brushed a few drops of water off of his scarf.

Gen shot the fire bender another glare before continuing, "This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. What do you blame yourself for?"

Korra sat silently, eyes closed, as she tried to concentrate on the question Gen had asked her. Mako watched Korra intently. He could see her body beginning to relax as her meditation training began to take over.

Korra saw a vision of her parents now. The scene was a familiar one. It was when she had bid them goodbye to go Republic City.

"I feel guilty about leaving home," Korra said aloud. This admittance unlocked more visions and Korra's body gave a startled jolt in response. She saw herself training with her various bending masters and excelling at the physicality of the elements she was learning to bend, but completely missing the spiritual sides to them.

"I feel guilty for ignoring the spiritual side to being the avatar," Korra said aloud again. She could feel a slight sweat breaking out on her forehead now as she continued to concentrate.

Mako looked worriedly on as he saw Korra struggling with the task Gen had assigned her. Korra visibly jumped now, startled as Amon's face appeared before her again. However, this time she didn't feel frightened by his face. After all she had just let go of her fears when she had unlocked her earth chakra. It was strange, she did feel more at peace actually to see Amon's face and not feel fear.

Mako frowned as Korra's body jolted in surprise. He moved to place a comforting hand on her knee, but Gen stopped him. The boy had grabbed Mako's arm firmly and shook his head silently when Mako turned to look at him in confusion. Obviously Gen didn't want Mako disturbing Korra just yet.

Korra saw herself being forced to the floor by Amon's blood bending technique now, and she was watching as he removed her bending. She tried to say the words. To admit her guilt, but she couldn't. How could she admit to Gen, heck to the world, that she had lost her bending!

"Accept the reality that things happen, that we sometimes make less than perfect choices, but do not let them cloud and poison your energy," Gen suggested as he saw Korra continuing to struggle with the visions of her guilt.

"Easier said than done," Korra snapped angrily as she jumped to her feet now.

"Korra," Mako said soothingly as he got to his feet as well.

"Maybe we've done enough of this chakra stuff for one day!" Korra retorted briskly.

"What do you mean? You were so excited to begin your training just a little while ago," Mako asked in confusion.

"It's not easy to forgive, especially when it's ourselves we have to forgive. We really can be our own worst enemies."

"Oh give it a rest!" Korra snapped at Gen. The teen didn't look hurt, but he did begin to roll his scrolls up.

"No, she didn't mean that!" Mako explained hurriedly and then moved so he was in front of Korra and grabbed her firmly by her shoulders.

"Gen is right Korra. I know what you _really _feel guilty over and he's right you need to forgive yourself!" Korra sighed and slowly slumped back down to the ground. She took up her former meditating position and took a few deep breathes like Tenzin had taught her. She once again allowed all of her guilt to swirl through her mind unimpeded.

She saw herself running from the White Lotus now. Choosing to run from them than admit to them what had happened to her at Amon's hands. Korra could feel a pain in her chest now as the guilt continued to weigh on her.

"If you are to be a positive energy on the world you need to forgive yourself."

Korra cocked her head sideways, that inspirational line had sounded like someone nearby had said it, but somehow it didn't sound like Gen's high-pitched childish voice, or Mako's calm deeper one. Korra's brow furrowed, had she imagined the voice? No, she was certain she hadn't imagined it. Somehow she knew the voice she had heard was Guru Pathik's, but she wasn't sure how she knew that. Were more of Aang's memories seeping into her own?

Korra now saw herself standing outside of the healing hut in the Southern Water Tribe with Bolin and Asami. Asami was yelling at her to stop beating herself up over "what if's." She was telling her she needed to move on. _Ultimately she'd been telling me to forgive myself_ Korra thought, a tiny smile pulled at the corner of her mouth now.

Korra took another breath and finally said, "I feel guilty for losing my bending. For not being strong enough to stop Amon before he blocked my ability to bend."

She heard Gen take in a sharp breathe. "So, it's true!" If Korra's eyes were opened she would have seen Mako shoot Gen a death glare.

"I wasn't sure before, but well, I had a dream this morning. I was taking a nap just before you arrived, Korra, and in my dream I saw you crying and I saw an elderly water bending woman declaring you couldn't bend anymore, well except for air," Gen admitted.

"Yes," Korra replied calmly, her eyes were still closed. "It's true. Amon took my bending away and all I can do now is air bend. That's why I need you to help me work through these chakra exercises." Gen nodded as he tried to compose himself again. Korra took a few more deep breathes. Then a couple of silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Korra finally opened her eyes and saw Mako staring at her worriedly.

"Time to move onto the third chakra," Gen declared hurriedly, trying to mask his own concern now. Restoring the avatar's bending was an incredibly important task and he couldn't help but think that maybe he shouldn't helping Korra through these exercises_. I'm probably not qualified for this. Heck, I know I'm not! I should be waiting for my master's replacement_, the boy thought worriedly.

Korra wiped away the tears and stood to follow Gen out of the cave.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mako asked, stopping Korra with a gentle touch on her arm.

"Yes, because I forgive myself. I truly forgive myself."

Mako looked uncertain, but finally forced a smile, "Okay then. Good, I'm glad." Korra gave Mako a genuine smile and followed Gen out of the cave and Mako smiled easily now too. It was the first true smile Korra had given him in a while.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Man, those outfits were pretty bad ass. I can't wait for them to be properly fitted. We are going to look awesome!" Bolin sang as he and Asami walked down Main Street. They had just finished getting their measurements taken at the Tailor Shop for their new police uniforms. The uniforms wouldn't be ready for a few days though because the metal plating needed to be manipulated into the right shapes to fit Asami and Bolin perfectly, and unfortunately that took time.

"Yeah, we did look pretty good," Asami admitted. She had been surprised, but pleased that Chief Beifong had suggested she get fitted for the metal bender uniform too. The uniforms protected against chi-blocking and since they would be going after equalists it made sense for Asami to be fitted for the uniform too. Every advantage helped.

"Hey, want to grab a bite to eat?" Bolin asked. His offer was innocent enough, but it caught Asami off-guard.

"W-what?" she asked.

"I asked if you wanted to go get some food with me? I'm starved! We don't have to meet Tenzin back at the dock for another hour. We have plenty of time to grab a quick meal. I know a great little place not far from here. It's not fancy or anything, but it's good!" Bolin assured the girl.

"Uh," Asami replied lamely as she tried to buy herself some time to think. Did she want to go to dinner with Bolin? Well he wasn't exactly asking her out on a date, but would it be weird for the two of them to just got out and eat alone? After all, this was Mako's little brother, but he hadn't really meant anything by his request. Asami was sure he had just been asking an innocent question. After all they had been spending a lot time together and they were friends. _But why did his request catch me so off guard? _Asami hissed to herself. After all, friends could go out and eat together. Finally she smiled and answered Bolin. "I would love to get a bite to eat with you."

"Great!" Bolin declared, but he didn't seem to hear the conviction Asami had put into her response.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Third is the fire chakra, which is located in the stomach," Gen explained as he read over his scrolls.

"Now this chakra I understand," Mako said as he leaned against the nearby rocky mountain wall. Korra and Gen sat across from one another again with a small camp fire in between them. The last rays of the sun were now hidden behind distant mountains and night was slowly creeping in.

Like Korra, Mako took in a couple of deep breathes causing the small flames of the fire to grow momentarily as he exhaled and grow weaker as he inhaled.

"This chakra deals with willpower and is blocked by shame," Gen continued as though he hadn't heard Mako.

"What are you ashamed of? What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?" Gen asked Korra.

Korra cringed at the question. If admitting her guilt had been difficult then she knew admitting her disappointments in herself would be even more problematic.

Again Korra saw visions of herself excelling at the physical aspects of the elements she was learning to bend. She saw herself blasting away opponent after opponent during her fire bending test and Korra understood that this was not only what she felt guilty over, but it was also what she was ashamed of. This was her biggest disappointment in herself.

"I'm ashamed of my inability to connect with the spiritual aspects of the elements. I'm disappointed that I can't be as great an avatar as Aang was. I'm ruining his legacy. I'm disappointed that I can't connect with him, like he was able to do with Avatar Roku," Korra explained calmly, she seemed to be in an almost trance-like state, but Korra could feel her stomach twist and turn painfully in protest as she admitted these things.

"It is true that you will never find balance if you deny this part of your life. Connecting with the spirits is one of the avatar's duties and gifts," Gen explained gently.

"So, I have to accept that being the avatar means I have to learn the spiritual aspect that comes with this responsibility too? I can't just worry about my bending techniques?"

"Indeed," Gen replied in agreement with Korra's questions, his scrolls rustling a little as he continued to read about the fire chakra in his scrolls.

"I'm disappointed in myself for being too weak to save you from Amon," Mako's deep voice broke the quiet now.

"What?" Korra asked in disbelief. Her eyes snapping open abruptly, so she could look at Mako.

"I should have stopped Amon before he took away your bending!" Mako snapped. The flames in the campfire grew to dangerous levels for a few seconds in response to Mako's outburst, before the young fire bender regained control and calmed the flames.

"You need to accept that you have limits," Gen offered, "and rather than feeling disappointed in yourself, feel empowered knowing you escaped that madman before he could harm you and that you survived the ordeal to continue to grow and expand your abilities."

Mako's eyes were closed now and he took some deep breaths. The flames of the campfire were once again responding to his exaggerated breathing. Korra closed her eyes now too as she re-focused on her disappointments.

"I have limits," Mako finally recited. "I was able to lightening bend, taking Amon by surprise. He even admitted no one had gotten the better of him before and that I was a talented bender. I have no reason to be disappointed in myself." And with that the flames in the campfire fizzled out. The trio was silent for a few moments before Korra and Mako each opened their eyes.

"You know this isn't so crazy after all. I really feel like a weight has been lifted off of me. I feel lighter," Mako explained and Korra nodded in agreement and the group finally stood.

"What's next?" Korra asked ready to tackle the next chakra.

* * *

**A/N: **Just as a side note, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far!


	11. Chapter 11: Chakras Part 2

**CHAPTER 11: CHAKRAS PART 2**

It was now completely dark outside as the group made their way back towards the ruins of one of the larger temples on the mountain. It wasn't a moonless night, but large greyish-black clouds diluted the moon's light, basking everything in shadows and near darkness.

Mako lighted their way with a small flame he held in the palm of his hand. Naga came tumbling forward now to greet Korra and Mako. She had waited for them at the temple while they had gone to the various sites for Korra's chakra training. Naga hadn't wanted to be left behind, but Korra had been firm with her companion, insisting she should rest since she had been carrying her and Mako without complaint for days.

The polar bear dog gave Korra's face a slobbery kiss and Korra chuckled, "yes, I missed you too, girl."

"There are some torches along the outside of the temple. Just over there," Gen instructed as he pointed to the area he was describing. Mako nodded in understanding and shot off some well-placed bursts of fire that landed precisely on the torches, igniting them, giving the area some dim light.

"Ok," Gen said as he took a seat on the dusty ground of the ruins. He spread his scrolls out again and began to glance over them as Korra and Mako took up seats near Gen again. Naga groaned a little as she stretched and then lay down slightly behind Korra. Her hot breath tickled the back of Korra's neck, making the young avatar smile.

"So, the next chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief."

"Love?" Mako asked questioningly, sending a playful smirk in Korra's direction. The avatar blushed at the insinuation and diverted her gaze to the dusty ground.

Korra knew she liked Mako. Since she had first set eyes on him she had thought he was cute, but then as she had gotten to know him better during their days of training for the pro-bending finals she had realized he was more than just a good-looking guy. He was fiercely protective of his younger brother, he was caring and compassionate, but he didn't display these emotions to just anybody. A person had to earn Mako's care and respect, and Korra was pretty sure she had, although she couldn't be sure. After all, it wasn't until she had played her "I'm the avatar" card, that Mako had started to even tolerate her.

However, even without her bending Mako had insisted she was still the avatar, but was that for her benefit, or his? Maybe he didn't want to be associated with someone like her unless she was the avatar. After all he had only dated Asami while she was the rich daughter of a famous industrialist. Once Asami's father had fallen from the good graces of society Mako had pretty much dumped her. Maybe it was the same with her, maybe he'd only like her while she was the avatar and if she couldn't regain her bending then he'd leave her.

_No_! Korra snapped to herself, that was ridiculous thinking. Mako wasn't shallow like that. He was the least shallow person she knew. Not that she knew that many people, having grown up in near isolation in her village.

"Korra?" Mako's voice broke into her thoughts and she glanced over at him as he laid a comforting hand on her knee.

"Uh, yes? What?" she asked finally coming back to reality and leaving her thoughts of love behind.

"I _said_," Gen emphasized the word now in annoyance, "Lay all your grief out in front of you."

"Right," Korra agreed as she closed her eyes and took up a rigid meditation pose, like Tenzin had taught her.

_What causes me grief_? She asked herself. _What makes me sad_? Suddenly Tarrlok's face appeared before her. She saw him confidently invite himself into Tenzin's home and take a seat at the dinner table next to her. Korra recognized this scene easily. It was when he had been trying to recruit her for his task force.

Then she saw Tarrlok at a council meeting. This was the meeting when she, Mako, and Bolin had gone to City Hall to request that the council not give into Amon's demands to close the pro-bending area. This vision began to blur and fade almost as soon as it appeared to her however.

Now Korra saw Tarrlok in his grand office and a quick blur of images flashed before her eyes. She saw herself fighting Tarrlok, and finally she saw him sitting in the cell Amon had thrown him into on Air Temple Island. He had looked so dishevelled, a far cry from the well-dressed Northern Water Tribe man she had first met that night at Tenzin's house.

She felt tears sting her eyes as she recalled Tarrlok's story. He had done everything to try and be better than his father, but unfortunately he had gotten lost along the way and had decided he'd do whatever he had to to reach his goals.

_Yes_, Korra thought to herself, she felt intense grief for Tarrlok and even Amon. Now that she had let go of her fear of Amon she could tell that she was sad for him too. A small smile pulled at Korra's lips as she admitted this to herself.

The next image to invade her mind was that of Lin Beifong, and then Tahno, and a flurry of other vaguely familiar faces of men and women whose bending Amon had taken away from them. She felt their pain and sadness, because it was deep within her too.

To see a stream and not be able to feel its supremacy as it flowed on its course; to see the strong earth and not be able to feel its power reverberating through her muscles; to feel the heat of fire, yet be unable to tap into that source within her. It was a terrible feeling. It was like a tiger-sparrow no longer being able to sing and roar out its happiness. Yes, Korra understood very well what grieved her.

Although Korra hadn't spoken a word since Gen had told her to lay all her grief out he somehow knew she had accomplished the task. "Let the pain flow away," he instructed quietly.

Korra took a deep breath and imagined the images slipping away down a river. However, Beifong's image still stuck in her mind. Korra felt a lot of sadness over Lin losing her bending. She was Toph's legacy, and though she and Korra weren't friends necessarily, they had a certain understanding between them.

Korra's brow furrowed as she tried to will Beifong's image down her imaginary stream. Suddenly Korra felt Mako's hand on her knee again and he gave her a comforting squeeze. He didn't say anything, but his touch was soothing and his support helped her to finally let go.

Korra slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she said sincerely, her attention on Mako now.

Mako just nodded solemnly in response. Gen gave an awkward cough, snapping Korra back to the situation at hand.

"You really are whipping through these exercises. I'm impressed. I doubt Avatar Aang could have done better," Gen praised.

Korra smiled, "Well I've had nothing but time to think this past week, and I feel like I've pretty much hit rock bottom, so there's really nowhere to go but up, right?"

Gen nodded in agreement. "Do you want a break? I'm sure this has been quite a tiring experience already, and you've been travelling for days."

Korra gave a yawn, but shook her head no as she stretched. "I want to keep going, I really feel like I'm making progress!" Gen nodded again and collected his scrolls.

"Why do we have to keep switching locations?" Mako asked.

"Because each location on the mountain is symbolically linked to one of the seven inner chakras. The Air Nomads were really into all of this spiritual, and meditating stuff. They _were_ monks after all," Gen explained.

"Oh," Mako said as he gave Naga's head a pat. "So, where to next?"

"We're going inside the main temple."

Korra and Mako followed Gen inside the temple. They weaved their way through rubble, but soon the path grew too narrow and clogged for Naga to follow.

"Sorry, girl," Korra apologized. Naga gave a grumpy sort of growl, but stayed behind as the three humans headed onwards.

"Achoo!" Korra sneezed and wiped at her nose. "Man, you didn't think to clean up at all while you were here?" Korra asked the young guru in training.

"I do clean. At least the main areas where me and my teacher ate and slept and stuff, but there really isn't a need to clean these other areas. They're seldom used. Ah, here we are."

The group was in a large room now. A few of the stone pillars surrounding the outside walls of the room had collapsed and their remains littered the floor. Some vines had also snaked their way inside the temple and were winding their way up a large statute in the centre of the room. The statute was obviously of an Air Nomad because there was an arrow carved into the forehead of the statute, like the one Avatar Aang had.

Korra went forward and placed her small hand on the foot of the large statute. "It's such a shame what happened to the Air Nomads," she said at last. Neither Mako nor Gen responded to her, but Gen did begin to unpack his scrolls again. He scanned them for a short time before he finally indicated Korra should take a seat across from him. Mako decided to lean against the statute instead of joining the pair on the floor, since the floor was covered in a light layer of dirt and dust.

"The fifth chakra is the sound chakra and it's located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies."

"Lies?" Korra asked in confusion.

"Never told a lie?" Mako asked in amusement. Korra glared at him.

"It's blocked by the lies we tell ourselves," Gen explained.

"What kind of lies do we tell ourselves?" Korra asked in exasperation, throwing her arms into the air as she did so.

"Well now that's what you have to figure out," Gen replied calmly.

"Ug," Korra groaned. She was beginning to think maybe they should have stopped after the last chakra and gotten some rest. She was feeling annoyed now. She closed her eyes tightly, but she felt uncomfortable on the floor suddenly. It was too dusty and the air in the room was stale despite the light breeze she could feel creeping in with the cool night air.

_My impatience and annoyance must mean this is something I'm having difficulty delving into. I must lie to myself somehow_, Korra thought.

However, she grew more and more agitated and finally jumped up. "Ug, this is impossible. I don't lie to myself! This is the stupidest thing ever! Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Korra snapped at Gen.

"Maybe we should call it quits for the night," Mako suggested before Gen could respond, because it looked as though the young guru had a few things he wanted to snap back at Korra.

"No! I want to finish this tonight!" Korra growled stubbornly.

"You can't rush this Korra," Mako said soothingly.

"Sure I can! I'm the avatar!"

_I'm the avatar! I'm the avatar! I'm the avatar! _The phrase echoed in Korra's mind. Suddenly Korra could feel her legs buckling underneath her, but she couldn't lock her knees to steady herself. Her head felt foggy and she was vaguely aware that she was falling, but somehow that didn't matter.

Just as suddenly as Korra's eyes had lit up in anger the look was gone, and her eyes had drooped and her legs had begun to give out. Mako dove forward collapsing to the ground with Korra so as to cushion her body as it fell.

"Korra are you alright?" Mako asked worriedly as he gently, but urgently, shook the girl.

_I'm the avatar, you gotta deal with it! _Korra saw herself as a child now, showing off for the members of the White Lotus.

"Korra?" Mako asked again.

"She's alright," Gen assured Mako as he leaned over the two now. Mako gave the boy a skeptical look. "I think," the young guru added pensively as he sat down again.

Korra felt as though her throat was closing up now. It was difficult to swallow as the images of her past swarmed her. Her childhood memories were a fast-moving montage behind her closed eyelids.

Suddenly it became clear to her. This was the lie she told herself. She knew from Katara that Aang had lied about being the avatar, pretending that he wasn't so he didn't have to face his responsibilities. Korra on the other hand had always felt like she had fully embraced being the avatar by running head on into her training and education. However, it had all been a lie, because deep down she wasn't confident in her abilities and that was the façade she put up, that was the lie.

With this revelation Korra felt like she could breathe again and the swelling she had felt in her throat began to subside.

"I must accept that I am the avatar," Korra said at last and with these words she felt more at peace.

"I am the avatar," Korra repeated again as she slowly sat up and out of Mako's strong arms.

"You sure are," Mako replied placing a shaky grin on his face. "Man, you gave me a scare there."

"Sorry, I don't really know what happened."

"See, I know exactly what I'm doing," Gen declared as he fumbled to roll up his scrolls again.

"Yeah we're really confident in your abilities," Mako mumbled sarcastically. Korra punched Mako's right arm in response.

"Ow!"

"Be nice, he's doing a great job."

"I was kidding," Mako groaned as he rubbed his arm to ease the pain. "Who needs bending when they have crazy super-strength?"

"I do not have crazy super-strength!" Korra snapped as she got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips, threatening Mako to disagree with her.

"All I know is you're stronger than most guys I know," Mako replied choosing to ignore Korra's dangerous stance.

"Well then they're all weaklings! I'm just as strong as I'm supposed to be!"

"Whatever you say," Mako replied with a grin, he was obviously teasing Korra.

"Maybe you should wait with Naga while Gen and I finish up this chakra nonsense," Korra snapped now, pursuing her lips as she did so.

"I'm kidding," Mako said with a chuckle.

"Well it wasn't very funny! Where to next Gen?" Korra asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. The young teen seemed to be trying to stifle a few giggles of his own.

"This way," he finally wheezed as he led the group out of the central temple.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"It's chilly out here you really should be inside," Tenzin chastised his wife as she slowly paced on one of the outdoor verandas. She was lightly humming to her new infant to try to coax him into sleep.

"He's wrapped up enough and it's not that cool," she replied curtly, but then offered her husband a small smile. Tenzin's overbearing nature was annoying, but also endearing at times. "So, Lin offered Bolin and Asami positions with the police force." Pema wasn't really asking the question so much as stating it. Tenzin sighed. "What is she thinking?" Pema asked her husband. "They're just kids still-"

"She's thinking she's keeping them safe," Tenzin replied evenly.

"Safe? By bringing them to the action and therefore the danger?" her voice grew a little shriller than she had wanted and Rohan fussed in her arms as he sensed his mother's distress. "Shh, Shh," she soothed.

"Asami is going to try to track down her father no matter what, and its obvious Bolin is going to help her with that task, so it makes sense for Lin to bring them in as sort of honorary members of the police force. That way she can keep an eye on them and filter the information they receive."

"I suppose," Pema agreed with a sigh.

"Here, let me take him. Why don't you go get some rest," Tenzin offered as he slid his arms around his little son.

"Thanks," Pema whispered as she gladly handed over the baby and went indoors.

Tenzin gently rocked the baby and glanced out at the statute of Avatar Aang. "Father, please watch over Korra, wherever she is," Tenzin begged as he too headed inside with his small burden.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"We are going to fall and kill ourselves," Mako mumbled as he held the torch he was carrying higher to cast more light on the rocky stairs they were climbing. "Why did the Air Nomads make all their pathways and stairs so narrow, and with no safety walls or rails? I mean if you slip there's no way you'd survive a fall like that!"

"Most of the Air Nomads were air benders," Korra reminded Mako. "Besides there would have been flying bisons and lemurs and all kinds of people around who could fly or manipulate the air, so that even if you weren't an air bender you'd be quite safe."

"Plus, things would have been more well-maintained back when the Air Nomads were living here and these paths would have been lit better," Gen added. Korra nodded her head in agreement and Mako sighed as he carefully continued to the climb the crumbling stairs.

"Here's the spot," Gen said at last, as he stopped in the middle of the staircase and sat down.

"Right here?" Korra asked as she looked around. She wasn't sure why this spot was better than any of the other stairs they had just climbed.

"Yup."

Korra shrugged her shoulders and sat down cross-legged again, this time beside Gen since there wasn't room for her to sit across from him. Mako once again took up a standing position against the rocky wall to brace himself.

"The next chakra we are going to try to unlock is the light chakra and it's located in the centre of the forehead."

"Maybe we should have waited for it to be light out before dealing with this chakra," Mako grumbled as he scuffed his shoes on a few pebbles that lay on the stone step he was on.

Both Gen and Korra ignored the tired fire bender. Korra closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in a circular motion as though trying to will away a headache and then brought her hands together in her lap.

"It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion," Gen explained. Korra heard his scrolls rustling and Mako leaned over with his torch to give Gen some more light to read by. "The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation; things that you think are separate and different are actually one of the same."

"That makes no sense-" Mako began, but was hushed harshly by Gen.

"Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion. All the elements are one. Four parts of the same whole," Gen finished.

"Four parts of the same whole," Korra repeated slowly as she mulled this idea over in her head. Slowly Korra began to see images of equalists rallying in the park in Republic City and then benders slugging it out in the pro-bending ring.

"We're all connected," she said slowly. "Like how Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko united the four nations. Avatar Aang understood that the four nations weren't separate. Just like how benders and non-benders aren't separate. We're all parts of the same whole," Korra declared excitedly.

"Indeed," Gen agreed. Mako looked unconvinced, but said nothing.

Slowly Korra let out a breath and opened her eyes. "Well that was easy."

"That's it? You're done already?" Mako asked in surprise.

Korra chuckled, "I guess this concept wasn't such a hard one for me."

"One chakra left," Gen declared happily, and stood up dusting himself off.

"Yeah! I am feeling really good about all this!" Korra punched a fist into the air in excitement and followed Gen as he brushed quickly past Mako to head back down the stairs. Mako glared at the impatient teen, but smiled as Korra passed. He was pleased that Korra was acting more positive now. He hadn't seen her this excited in days.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"We've looked all over Republic City, but no one has seen the avatar recently," said a White Lotus guard to one of the plump elders.

"Then send some men to search the nearby ports. They must have come to the mainland by boat. Someone must have seen her!" the elder bellowed.

"It's already been done sir," the guard replied.

"Good, keep me informed."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

The trio had climbed to the top of a tower now. Korra's legs burned by the time they reached the top. She was exhausted, but she was also determined to complete her training.

"We need to get to the roof. There's a flat platform at the top," Gen explained.

Korra scanned the room and saw no door leading up to the roof. So, she glanced out the open window and saw only a sharp incline. She thought the roof of the tower looked cone shaped, but the top of the cone, must have been flattened rather than pointed if what Gen had said was true.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Korra asked. "I don't see anything to climb up there with."

"You are going to air bend us up there."

"I don't know," Korra wavered now, unsure.

"I'll wait here," Mako offered and gave Korra a reassuring smile. Korra nodded and crouched onto the window ledge. She grabbed the top of the window frame with her left hand and leaned outwards. She then braced her feet in the corners of the window frame to keep her balance. Korra glanced around again, making sure she had a good sense of her surroundings.

"Ok," Korra said holding her right hand out for Gen. The teenager took her hand and Korra pulled him tightly to her body. "I can do this," Korra chanted as she continued to lean backwards out of the window. Suddenly, Korra pulled her feet inwards and allowed herself to fall backwards. Then as she could feel herself beginning to fall she extended her feet in a hard push and a burst of air emitted from her feet. She and Gen shot upwards. She overshot the roof, but gravity brought them back down to the flat surface of the roof easily.

Korra landed on the roof with a thud and gave a grunt in response. She then released her firm hold on Gen.

"Wow that was such a rush!" Gen exclaimed as he collapsed onto the roof top with shaky legs.

"I can't believe that went as smoothly as it did," Korra admitted as she plopped into a meditation position again.

"Ok," Gen began as he struck a similar pose attempting to compose himself again. "The final chakra is the thought chakra, located at the crown of the head."

Korra nodded as she focused her energy on this spot of her body. "It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment."

"Oh come on!" Korra snapped, as her eyes opened quickly. "Pure cosmic energy?!"

Gen laughed, "just focus on it," he instructed.

"But I don't even know what that is, or means!"

"Just think about it, think about what the concept means to you. If it's blocked by earthly attachment, then it must be the opposite of that, right?"

Korra sighed and pursed her lips in a pout, "this is so stupid!"

Gen smirked again, but said nothing as Korra tried to compose herself again.

"Meditate on what attaches you to this world," he suggested as he noticed Korra fidgeting impatiently.

Korra thought about the things in her life that she felt were worth living for. That she felt protective over. She saw her parents faces first and then master Katara's. She also saw a slobbering Naga pounce on her. The scene was from a few years ago when Korra was trying to convince Naga to play fetch with some of the younger children in the Water Tribe. Korra had been bribing her animal guide with treats of smoked fish, but in the end Naga gave up on the game and just jumped on Korra trying to steal the treats by force. Naga had only been playing and the children had thought it was hilarious, but at the time Korra had been furious, well not for long. She never could stay angry at Naga for more than few minutes.

Korra also saw visions of various members of the White Lotus as they instructed her in her avatar training. She also saw visions of her new friends and acquaintances in Republic City; from the arrogant Tahno to the rough and ready Lin Beifong. She also saw Bolin and Asami's smiling faces, as well as the faces of Tenzin and his family. Finally, Korra saw Mako's image. The Mako in her vision was the annoyed older brother who couldn't give her the time of day when Bolin first introduced the pair.

Then she saw the worried older brother as she helped him search the city for Bolin who had been captured by equalists. Then she felt a slight pain as she saw the loving Mako as he fawned over Asami. She also saw the doting and caring young man who had looked after her after her escape from Tarrlok's clutches. Finally, she saw the man who had travelled all the way to the Eastern Air Temple with her just to help her restore her bending and fulfill her destiny as the avatar. Yes, this man was one of a kind and he _loved_ her, Korra thought. She could see it clearly now. Mako really did love her.

"Now let all of those attachments go," Gen said once he saw Korra was relaxed again.

"What?" She asked in surprise, her eyes shooting open again. "Why do I have let them go? Why are earthly attachments a bad thing?"

"They aren't a bad thing, but you need to learn to let them go. You can't dwell on them, or you won't be able to let the pure cosmic energy flow into you from the universe."

"Again with the pure cosmic energy!" Korra snapped in frustration. "It sounds like a lot of nonsense to me!"

"Have I steered you wrong yet, Korra?" Gen asked. "Don't you already feel better and lighter having opened six of the seven chakras?"

"I do feel better," Korra admitted, "more at peace. But maybe I don't really need to open the seventh chakra, maybe I've done enough already."

"No, you have to complete this! You must learn to let go!"

Korra sighed. "Let go," she repeated as she once again began to meditate. The puffy dark clouds now drifted across the sky, finally unblocking the moon. It wasn't a bright moon tonight, but with the clouds no longer blocking it it bathed the pair in a ghostly glow.

"Pure cosmic energy," she mumbled.

_This doesn't make any sense_! Korra hissed in her mind. _To be the avatar is to have an earthly attachment. I'm supposed to be a bridge between the spirit world and this world. I'm supposed to be the earthly embodiment of unity and balance._

Slowly Korra could feel the scenery around her slipping away and there was only darkness around her now. Suddenly Gen's words came back to her, but it wasn't Gen's voice who whispered them into her mind, but Guru Pathik's

"Things you think are separate and different are actually one of the same."

She had just learned about the illusion of separation with the last chakra she had unlocked. Maybe this was similar. _Gen isn't saying I can't have earthly attachments, but that I have to learn to let them go, so that when I need to I can let the pure cosmic energy flow into me._

"To be the avatar is to be attached to this earth, but it also means I have to let these earthly attachments go sometimes and allow myself to pass from this world to the spirit world as need be. I think I understand now why these exercises were supposed to help Avatar Aang enter the Avatar state," Korra said aloud.

"Exactly Korra," said a deeply proud male voice.

"Aang?!" Korra exclaimed as she snapped her eyes open and jumped to her feet. She glanced around now, but there was no one on the rooftop, but Gen and herself.

"Did you see Avatar Aang?" Gen asked quizzically.

"I . . .I thought I heard his voice just now. Somehow, somehow I know it was his voice."

"Well, I think we're done," Gen said after a few minutes of silence. Korra nodded and grabbed a hold of the teen as they slid down the roof. Korra grasped the edge of the roof before they fell off of it and swung the pair back into the tower room below. Mako was asleep in the corner. Korra glanced out the window and saw that the sun was just rising. _Wait, it isn't rising, it's setting _Korra thought to herself in confusion and glanced out the window to ensure they were actually facing west.

"Wait, it was just night! The moon was just out! How is the sun setting again?!" Korra exclaimed.

"We were up on the roof top all last night Korra, and then for the entire day," Gen explained gently.

"I . . . wow. I can't believe that. It felt like only a few minutes had passed." Korra suddenly felt very tired. She slowly trudged across the floor and slumped down next to Mako.

"I think I'm just going to sleep here. If that's ok," Korra said to Gen. The teen nodded.

"I'll see that Naga gets some food and bring you back an onion and banana milkshake. You could use the nutrients."

Korra nodded, but was already drifting off to sleep. Her head lolled to the side, finally resting on Mako's shoulder as he slept silently beside her.

* * *

******A/N: **Thank you to those who took the time to review! Thank you again to InsanelyHappy for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome! Also, this is the longest chapter I've written to date for this story. Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.


	12. Chapter 12: Progress

**CHAPTER 12: PROGRESS**

"Alright we have some intel on a small equalist rally that's being held in a warehouse not far from City Hall," Chief Beifong informed her metal bending officers. She had lost a good chunk of them to Amon, but she still had a few left. "You'll find the exact location in the notes Miss Asami is handing out to you now."

"Why so many of us to take down a small rally chief?" asked one of the benders, his hand half-raised in the air.

"Because I am not underestimating these equalists again! In case you've forgotten my finest metal benders were wiped out thanks to Amon!" Beifong snapped as she got nose to nose with the man.

"Of course chief," the man managed to choke out through a gulp. His hand now slowly lowered back down to his side. Despite no longer having her bending, Chief Beifong could still make grown benders tremble.

"We'll rendezvous at the station tonight at eight. Dismissed!"

"Wow Lin you're so inspiring!" Asami praised her superior, as she readjusted some sheets on the elder woman's desk.

"I hope one day I can command the kind of respect you do."

"Actually Asami, I've gained a lot of inspiration from you these past few days," Beifong admitted as she squeezed the bridge of her nose in exhaustion. "Watching you spar with the officers in the training rooms has been really encouraging for me. When I lost my bending I thought my career as an officer was over, but you showed me that you don't need bending to be powerful, or useful. I still have my training even if I can't earth bend anymore."

Asami smiled brightly at the praise. The Chief offered her her own little smile, but then hardened her face again, getting back to business.

"Why don't we go to the training rooms and see if we can track down Bolin. I want to see if he's made any progress with his metal bending."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Korra slowly began to move her body in forms that were characteristic of the soft flowing movements associated with water bending. She was at the pool of water located at the bottom of the waterfall she had been at a few days before to unlock her water chakra. Korra wasn't trying to bend the water however; she was just performing the movements that came second nature to her. After her mastery of her seven inner chakras Korra had been disappointed to find that she still couldn't bend water, earth or fire.

After a day of frustration Korra had finally calmed herself and was now trying to work her way through all of the basic forms of each element. She had decided she would start at the beginning with water. The element she had been born into.

Mako and Naga watched lazily from the shade of some spindly trees. Earlier that morning Gen had gone down the mountain to get more supplies, leaving Korra and Mako to watch over the temple in his absence. Korra let out a deep breath feeling much calmer than she had yesterday.

"Still nothing?" Mako asked from his lounging position a few feet away.

Korra moved to the water's edge and slowly swayed her body, trying to manipulate the water to her will, but it was no use. Her brow furrowed, but she tried to keep her frustration down.

"Why don't we go back up to the main temple area?" Korra finally suggested, as she tried to keep her voice neutral. "I'd like to practice my earth bending forms." Mako nodded and the two hopped on Naga's bare back to make the trek back up to the main area above.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"You're still not feeling the earth!" snapped Beifong from the doorway of the bustling training room. Bolin was training with two of Beifong's former metal benders, in training room three, which was one of the larger training areas in the building. The former benders were attempting to give Bolin some pointers when it came to metal bending, but to no avail.

"That's what we've been telling him, Chief," one of the men piped up, as he scowled at Bolin. Bolin glared back at the man and stuck out his tongue. Asami stifled a giggle when she saw Beifong's face contort in anger.

"That's enough for now! Why don't you take a break Bolin, I need you fresh for a raid tonight."

"A raid? Cool!" Bolin exclaimed, his annoyance with his trainers forgotten.

"Hit the showers, and I'll fill you in over lunch," Lin commanded.

"Your treat?" Bolin raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose," Lin said through a sigh.

"Ok! Pabu, let's hit the showers!" Bolin called as the little fire ferret scurried after its master.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Korra took a rooted stance in the main courtyard of the temple and began to perform the strong rooted style of movements associated with earth bending. Mako couldn't help but watch Korra in amazement. One moment she could be light and flowy like water and then solid and rough like earth. She truly was a bending master, well minus the actual bending, but that was only a temporary set-back, he was sure of it. Korra's relatively quick mastery of her chakras had to indicate that she was getting the hang of being the avatar, didn't it? Mako furrowed his brow as he pondered this.

The sun was now directly overhead and a light sweat broke out on Korra's forehead. She wiped at it, but continued with her training.

"It's starting to get pretty warm. Maybe you should take a break," Mako instructed.

"No, it's the perfect time to switch to practicing some fire bending moves. After all, fire benders draw their power from the sun. Want to join me?" Korra asked as she wiped some sweat from her face again.

Mako didn't really feel like training out in the blazing midday sun, but he wanted to spend time with Korra and he had come along on this journey to help her, so he nodded and took up a spot beside Korra in the spacious courtyard.

Soon Korra and Mako were performing the sharp quick movements of fire bending. Since Korra was unable to produce any fire for these exercises Mako withheld the urge to let flames burst from his limbs, as he'd been taught. He knew it would only make Korra feel worse than she already did.

Mako chanced a glance at Korra now, as he wiped his already wet brow, and he saw that Korra was smiling at him and watching him more than she was actually focusing on her own movements.

"Thanks," Korra finally said, realizing she had gotten caught staring at him. It was obvious Korra knew Mako was holding back on purpose to make her feel better. Mako just nodded and the two continued their training in silence.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Sounds pretty intense," Bolin said as he began to stuff his face with food.

"Yes, in order for everything to run smoothly you must follow my orders exactly. If you don't I can guarantee that this will be your last raid!" Beifong informed the boy sternly.

Bolin nodded and gave an exaggerated swallow as he downed the food in his mouth. "Do you think Asami's father will be there?"

Asami nearly dropped her fork at Bolin's question, but she had secretly been wondering this too.

"Probably not. It's only supposed to be a small equalist get-together, but you never know," Lin said at last. Bolin nodded and the meal continued in silence.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Looking good guys," Gen called as Korra and Mako finished their fire bending practice. Mako had removed his jacket and scarf earlier and went to fetch them now since he and Korra were done training, at least for the time-being.

"Thanks," Korra called. "Want help putting those supplies away?"

"Sure," Gen called back obviously pleased with Korra's offer. Korra fixed her damp hair as she followed Gen into the temple.

"Any improvement?" the young guru asked tentatively as they stepped into the kitchen area of the temple.

"Not really, but I definitely feel more balanced than I ever have before. If that makes any sense," Korra answered honestly.

"Well, while I was getting supplies I visited my old teacher. He's responding well to the healer's treatments, but he is old and he'll never be exactly the same. Anyway, his replacement should be here tonight though. He left word with the healers in case I dropped by. Maybe, he'll have some advice for you," Gen offered.

Korra nodded glumly and the two continued putting away the supplies. Mako joined them a few minutes later and helped too.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"A girl matching Korra's description was seen recently in a nearby town, and a farmer claims a neighbour of his borrowed a trailer for his satomobile and that it was used to carry a large white creature, which is undoubtedly the avatar's polar bear dog. I have men currently trying to track down this neighbour," the White Lotus guard reported to one of the order's elders.

"Good work. We'll find Korra in no time, I'm sure of it."

* * *

**LATER**

Korra had found the perfect training ground to practice her air bending. The training area was located on the outskirts of the temple grounds and consisted of a large hole at least 30 feet deep, and the length of a pro-bending ring, which had been dug out of the ground, and tall wooden posts, which had been pounded into the bottom of the hole, with various thin sticks between them. This allowed Korra to weave and manoeuver the obstacle course using the circular stances and movements associated with air bending. There were also various spinning gates like the ancient air bending device on Air Temple Island in Republic City.

Korra sent another burst of air through the course, sending the various mechanisms spinning again and began her trek across the terrain. She stumbled occasionally, but she was getting better at using her air bending to balance herself. She was also learning to be lighter on her feet and more agile, worrying less about creating a rooted and solid base like fire and earth bending required.

Korra drifted to the end of the course again and wiped some loose strands of hair out of her face. She tightened her pony-tail and got ready to go another round. She didn't want to quit until she could pass through the course perfectly.

"Looking good out there."

"Mako," Korra said in surprise as the fire bender approached. He climbed down the last few stairs and approached her.

"Why don't you come up for some dinner? Gen saved you some stuff. It's warming over the fire now."

"I'd rather keep practicing."

"Everyone needs a break."

"I don't need a break," Korra replied quickly.

Mako sighed, "Korra, I know you want to keep practicing but-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it! No more advice and pep talks please. Honestly, despite the situation I'm in I feel great! I feel more at ease, and more at peace than I ever have in my life. Working through those chakra exercises with Gen really was something I needed to do and now I need to keep practicing my air bending!" Korra was firm, and sounded in control of her emotions, despite the outburst.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry. I know you want to help, but right now I'm just feeling very focused on this," Korra indicated the air bending training ground now.

"Maybe I can distract you?" Mako asked suggestively, or maybe that was Korra's imagination, she wasn't sure.

"I don't need to be distracted," she responded quickly, before a blush could creep to her cheeks. She focused herself back on the course now, and sent a burst of air through it causing the gates to swing wildly again.

However, Mako closed the short distance between them quickly and silently. He reached for Korra pulling her around gently to face him and kissed her. Korra's eyes widened in surprise and then she melted into the kiss. She moved her arms slowly to wrap around Mako's frame as his were already around her. However, the sound of a deep grunt broke the moment and the two pulled apart quickly.

"Gen said I'd find you down here young avatar," said the unfamiliar elderly male.

"Uh," Korra gave a fake cough as she tried to buy herself some time to regain her composure. "Yes, you must be the replacement guru."

"Indeed. I'm Guru Hanji."

"Very nice to meet you," Korra declared with a bow, allowing hair to fall into her face to try to mask some of her embarrassment.

"And you are?" the guru asked as he turned his attention to Mako.

"Uh, Mako, sir." Mako wore a sheepish expression now, as he bowed slightly at the waist too.

The guru's face broke out into a grin now and he gave a Mako a knowing wink. The wink wasn't lost on Korra either who blushed even more furiously now. Mako just averted his gaze awkwardly.

"I was uh just practicing my air bending," Korra said quickly to try break the awkwardness.

"Well, enough training for now. Come back up to the temple. I'll have Gen prepare some onion and banana juice for us" said the guru as he turned to head back up the stairs. For an elderly man he moved surprisingly quickly.

"Seriously, what is with these people and their onion and banana juice?" Korra hissed into Mako's ear as they followed the guru back up the steps and towards the main air temple. Mako just shrugged.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Okay, in three, two, one!" At that moment the metal benders of the Republic City Police Force shot their long metal lines through the windows of the warehouse. They slid down the lines from the air ship above and each metal bending officer was carrying a non-bending officer into the building with him.

"Watch out equalists Bolin is in the house!" the young earth bender chanted as he and his metal bending companion charged through one of the southern windows of the warehouse.

* * *

**A/N:** I do not own The Legend of Korra, surprising I know. Also, a big thanks to my good friend **InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter. It's nice to have another pair of eyes trying to scan for errors. If you have time go check out her stories they are amazing! Also, be sure to review this chapter. I love getting the feedback.


	13. Chapter 13: Journeying Again

**A/N:** I do not own The Legend of Korra. Also, a big thanks to my good friend **InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter. It's nice to have another pair of eyes trying to scan for errors. If you have time go check out her stories please do because they are amazing! Also, be sure to review this chapter. I love getting the feedback.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: JOURNEYING AGAIN**

"Gen brought me up to date on everything. How you've lost your bending because of the blood bender Amon and worked through all seven of the stages to opening your inner chakras," the elderly guru said as he sipped his onion and banana juice.

Korra nodded, "I definitely feel more balanced now. I'm actually really surprised how quickly I was able to work through the exercises, since I'm kind of a spiritual failure."

Hanji smiled warmly, "yes, Gen told me that as well."

"Would've been nice if Gen had kept some things to himself," Korra muttered as she shot the young teen a glare. He cowered in his seat, leaning away from Korra in the process, and offered the avatar a weak smile in peace.

"Well considering Avatar Aang worked through these exercises you had his wisdom to pull on," Guru Hanji explained, ignoring Korra's last comment.

"But I haven't really been able to connect with Aang. I haven't spoken to him or anything. I've only seen a few visions, well memories of his," Korra explained.

"Yes, but there's also an innate connection. Aang is a part of you Korra, whether you are consciously aware of it or not. Plus, when we are at our lowest we are open to the greatest change," the guru continued. Mako nodded his head in agreement, though his eyes were unfocused, he was obviously deep in thought over the Guru's words.

"I have been able to speak to one of my past lives before," Korra finally offered after a long pause. "Avatar Kuruk."

"Yes, you and Avatar Kuruk share many similar characteristics and personalities traits. Plus, you are both Water Tribe," Guru Hanji replied with a smile. Korra narrowed her eyes, as she took in the elderly man's playful expression. She wasn't certain if his comments had been meant as a compliment or an insult. Perhaps, a bit of both she finally decided before she continued.

"I spoke to him in a dream. He told me to trust my instincts and to seek you guys out."

The Guru nodded, "then what do you think the next step on your journey needs to be?"

"I'm not sure," Korra admitted as she swirled the contents of her drink around. She hadn't drank much of her onion and banana juice. "I think I need to make contact with Aang. I'm sure he knows how to restore my bending. I mean, Tenzin and everyone keeps saying_ only the avatar has the ability to take away a person's bending_, but I don't know how to do that. So, I'm sure the answer lies with Aang."

"I agree," Guru Hanji replied. "You have already spoken to your past life as a water bender, so what is the next step?"

"To speak to my past life that was born an earth bender?" Korra guessed.

"Indeed, and then fire, and air. You must follow the avatar cycle. Avatar Kuruk, a man born to the Northern Water Tribe has already offered you sound wisdom. I think it would be beneficial to see what kind of advice Avatar Kyoshi has for you."

"But like I said, I haven't been very successful with the spiritual side of my training. I've meditated like crazy with Tenzin and even after Amon took away my bending, still nothing. It was just chance that I managed to speak with Avatar Kuruk," Korra babbled in exasperation.

"Like _I_ said, when we hit our lowest point we are open to the greatest change. You spoke to Avatar Kuruk in a place that meant a great deal to him-"

Korra cut off the elder, "But Kuruk was from the Northern Water Tribe not the Southern—"

"During Kuruk's reign as avatar, the two tribes were much closer than they are today. The war with the Fire Nation divided the two tribes, and though they are closer than they have been in a long time, they still do not share the same connection that they did during Kuruk's time, so Southern or Northern made no difference to Avatar Kuruk"

"So, you think I should travel to places that meant something to my past lives?" Korra asked.

"Yes, it is in those places that you will have the strongest connection to your past lives and so the greatest opportunity to speak with them."

"So, I guess I should go to Kyoshi Island to try to connect with Avatar Kyoshi?" Korra asked.

"That would make sense to me," Mako offered, finally joining the conversation.

"It'll take us forever to get to Kyoshi Island. Its way on the other side of the Earth Kingdom territory," Korra complained in frustration. Naga gave an unhappy growl at this. Mako winced at the thought of more travelling.

Guru Hanji laughed, "it is sometimes the journey and not the destination that is the most important."

"I'd rather we make the journey quickly than slowly, though," Korra grumbled. Mako smirked, but obviously agreed with Korra.

"I agree. That is why I have a gift for you," Guru Hanji replied, a playful smirk pulling at the old man's lips.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked raising an eyebrow now.

"I was late in arriving, because I made a stop in Republic City first," Hanji explained.

"At Air Temple Island, perhaps?" Korra asked, now trying to keep her excitement at bay.

"Indeed, I foresaw you would need quicker transportation if you were to avoid those pursuing you."

"The White Lotus," Korra and Mako said in unison as they exchanged a knowing look.

"Yes. So, I borrowed one of the sky bison under Tenzin's care. Come, I will show you." Guru Hanji now led the group outside and towards the old run-down pens where the sky bison used to thrive in this once bustling air bending community.

"May I introduce to you, Hema."

"Of course, I know Hema!" Korra exclaimed as she ran forward and hugged one of the sky bison's large legs.

"Hema, this is Mako and Naga," Korra introduced. The sky bison made a loud bellow of approval. Naga approached the sky bison with her tail wagging and the two began to silently bond over some comical sniffs and licks.

"This is perfect! With Hema we can be at Kyoshi Island in a day!"

"That is good news," Mako agreed as he gently patted one of Hema's furry legs.

"You should get a good rest tonight and start fresh tomorrow," Hanji said and Korra and Mako nodded.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"The avatar has been travelling in an easterly direction. Based on this pattern we believe she was heading for the Eastern Air Temple. We can have soldiers at the temple by morning," the White Lotus guard informed one of the elders.

"Perfect."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Bolin had a few earthen discs on his person and he expertly punched and redirected these projectiles at fleeing equalists. Asami had been a part of the first wave attack too and dodged the attack of a chi-blocker. She ducked and spun on the balls of her feet and delivered a solid punch to the gut of her attacker.

A metal bender finished the assault by tying the man up with a long metal cable he bent around the man's body. A second wave of benders came in through the doors now and in a matter of minutes all of the equalists had been subdued.

"I want all of these equalists taken to headquarters for questioning!" Chief Beifong commanded.

"Not bad Asami, Bolin," Beifong said as her young charges approached her.

"Looks like my father wasn't here," Asami said, a hint of sadness in her voice, though her face betrayed nothing of her unhappiness.

"No, there were very few actual trained chi-blockers and equalists here. Most of them didn't have the gadgets your father invented either. My guess is they haven't been in contact with him, but with any luck we've scared some people enough to convince them to stop attending equalist meetings and rallies."

"So, most of them will be let go then?" Asami asked.

"Yes," Beifong admitted.

"What a waste!" Bolin complained.

"No, Beifong's right, most weren't trained. These were just regular people attending an equalist meeting. They're concerned for the safety of their friends and family, but they aren't the real bad guys. Men like my father are the ones we need to be locking up, not innocent people who are simply afraid and looking for ways to protect themselves," Asami said firmly.

Lin placed a hand on Asami's shoulder, but said nothing.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Hey Korra, before you leave there's a room I think you should see," Gen said as the group headed back into the temple.

"Okay," Korra agreed.

"I'm going to retire for the evening," said Hanji.

"Good night master," Gen said and with that Hanji departed slowly down a shadowy corridor of the temple.

"Come on it's this way," said Gen as he led Korra and Mako down some different dark and dusty passages. Soon the trio was in front of a large door whose front was adorned with the symbols of the Air Nomads.

"The door can only be opened using air bending" Gen explained.

"So, no one's been in this room since the Air Nomads lived here?" Korra asked as she craned her neck to take in the entire sight.

"I suspect Avatar Aang went inside at one point. Maybe even when he was here training with Guru Pathik."

"Oh right," Korra said sheepishly, having forgotten for a moment about Aang.

"But I still suspect no one but Avatar Aang has been inside. I figured maybe it was a place you should visit before you left."

"Thank you Gen," Korra said her voice thick with emotion now as she turned her gaze to the impressive door.

"I'll leave you then," he replied as he slipped away into the shadows.

"Ok," Korra said rubbing the palms of her hands together. "Time for some air bending."

Korra then leaned backwards pulling her arms back as she did so. She flattened her hands and then with a leap forward she pushed an unseen force forward with her hands as though she were shoving open a heavy door. In response a massive amount of air obeyed her command and surged forward towards the door, filling the mechanisms of the door, which caused the appropriate dials and knobs to twist releasing the locks on the door.

"That was pretty cool," Mako said as the door slowly slid open. A light gray dust blew past them as the door groaned open.

"I'll wait out here," Mako said quietly when Korra made no move to go inside.

"No, I'll need you to light the room."

"I can light a torch for you," Mako offered.

Korra turned to face Mako now, a grin on her face. "Are you seriously telling me you don't want to see what's inside that room? You'd probably be the first non-air bender in well over a century or two to enter it."

Mako laughed now, "of course I want to see what's in there, but if its avatar business then I don't want to intrude."

Korra's expression softened. She looked as though she were going to say something, but then closed her mouth and turned to face the door again.

"Let's go in."

"Okay," Mako agreed as he made a small flame appear in his hand.

"Wow," Korra said as she glanced at the statutes of various Air Nomads that lined the room. They were massive, most reaching to the high ceiling of the room. On the right hand wall there was an elaborate wooden shelving unit that housed hundreds of scrolls. Korra went over and removed one gray and dusty scroll. She carefully unrolled it and Mako held his small make-shift light source to give Korra more light to read with.

"I think these were where they recorded their history," Korra explained after she skimmed the main contents of the scroll. She replaced the yellowed scroll and went to the end of the shelf, pulling the last scroll off the bookshelf.

"We've heard rumours that the Western Air Temple was attacked by the Fire Nation and that all its inhabitants have been eradicated. We're still waiting for confirmation of these rumours, but the monk we sent to investigate has yet to send us any word," Korra read aloud. She unravelled more of the scroll now, the fragile dried out edge of it cracking in her haste.

"We still don't know what has happened to our sisters at the Western Air Temple and rumours abound that the Southern Air Temple has been attacked too. Today the sky is thick with black smoke. It pollutes the air and clouds. We are certain the Fire Nation is on our doorstep now . . ."

"Is that the end?" Mako asked as he leaned over Korra's shoulder.

"Yes," Korra finally managed to choke out.

"That's awful. But I don't understand? Why not run? Why not fight? I mean the Fire Nation had to have carved that path we climbed to get up the mountain. Surely, that took time. The Air Nomads had to have known for weeks that they were coming!" Mako exclaimed.

"I don't know. The Air Nomads were a peaceful people who devoted their lives to study and meditation. They cared for the ill, hungry and needy. Tenzin always says Air Nomads never turn away a person in need. Maybe they thought the Fire Nation was in need of guidance and hoped that they could reason with them," Korra said softly.

Mako just shook his head in disgust and Korra gently replaced the scroll. They continued walking through the room admiring the statutes and other works of art which cluttered the area.

"Luckily the Fire Nation couldn't get inside here. I wonder why none of the Air Nomads came in here to hide?" Mako asked. At that moment he tripped over something causing some dust to puff up into the air. Korra gave a cough and gently waved the dust away.

"I guess some did," Korra replied as they got a look at what Mako had tripped over. It was a human skeleton. Mako increased the flame in his hand and with the extra light they could see now that the far corners of the room were littered with fifty or so small skeletons.

"Children," Mako said sadly as the flame in his hand wavered due to his emotions. Korra nodded and placed a comforting hand on Mako's tense shoulder. A few moments later Korra stepped around the pile of bones and to another elaborate shelving unit just behind them. She pulled what appeared to be a wooden staff from the shelf.

"Wait, I know what this is," Korra said in excitement and triggered the secret handle on the device which caused orange wings to pop out of the stick. It was a glider.

"Why didn't Tenzin and Aang clean this place out? Why didn't they move the scrolls and artifacts to Air Temple Island?" Mako asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they felt their proper place was here," Korra said with a shrug.

"You going to take that with you?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I think I am," Korra said, closing the glider into its more sleek compact form. The pair glanced around the rest of the room before finally leaving. Korra used a gust of wind to close the large doors again and the locks fell back into place.

"Sealed again until another air bender comes seeking some answers," said Korra. Mako nodded.

"Let's get some sleep so we can head out early tomorrow," he suggested. Korra nodded and the two headed towards their quarters.


	14. Chapter 14: Kyoshi

******A/N: **Thank you to those who took the time to review! Thank you again to **InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: KYOSHI**

"You there! Where is Avatar Korra? We know she's here," a White Lotus guard demanded gruffly.

"Uh, Avatar Korra?" asked the young teenage boy in confusion as he leaned on the broom he had been using moments before to sweep the courtyard with.

"Don't play dumb, we know she was heading towards the Eastern Air Temple. Now where is she?"

A taller slimmer guard stepped forward now, patting his rather aggressive companion lightly on the shoulder as he did so. "We are guardians, followers of the ancient White Lotus tradition. We were instructed by Avatar Aang to help the new avatar with her training and to protect her. All we want to do is locate Korra and bring her back to our elders safely, so that they might aid her with some issues she is having with her training," the tall guard explained calmly.

"You won't find the young avatar here," Guru Hanji called from his spot on one of the high terraces of the main temple. "She _was_ here, but she completed the goals she came to accomplish."

"So where is she then?" demanded the more abrasive guard again.

"I am unsure. She left with her friends early this morning," the Guru replied evasively.

"She can't have gotten far. Especially not on that ridiculous pet of hers," growled the guard as he spun around to go back down the path he and his fellow guardians had just come up moments before.

"I'm surprised we didn't pass her on our way up," mused another more level-headed guard as he placed a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"Indeed," agreed the tall calm guard.

"I don't suppose she flew off the mountain? Using some sort of air bending technique?" asked the tall guard. Guru Hanji said nothing, but his silence was enough to confirm the guard's suspicions.

"But surely she couldn't have carried herself, that polar bear dog of hers, and that fire bending boy off the mountain using air bending!" exclaimed the impatient gruff guard, who had stopped his trek towards the mountain path now.

"Who knows, she is the avatar after all," said another guardian.

"Can you not tell us where she was headed old one?" the calm guard called to Guru Hanji again.

"She is on a journey of self-discovery and only she knows where that journey will take her," he responded cryptically.

"Self-discovery," mused the tall clam guard.

"We suspect she left the Southern Water Tribe to try to find a way to . . ." the guard faltered now, knowing strangers were listening, "to improve her bending," he finally finished. "So, perhaps she is seeking out healers and spiritual guides. After all, the presence of this guru would suggest that wouldn't it?"

"So, where does that mean she went?" demanded the curt guard again.

"I'm not sure, but we should report this to the elders."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Man, this is the way to travel," Mako said as he stretched out into a laying position on Hema's saddle. The young fire bender had removed his jacket and was using it as a pillow. Korra eyed Mako discretely. She grinned like a love-sick school girl as she took in his muscled arms and the hard contours of his chest visible through his form-fitting shirt.

"What?" Mako asked as he noticed Korra staring at him now.

"Uh, nothing," Korra replied, snapping back to reality. Her face reddened as she hurriedly fumbled to the front of Hema's saddle to grab the beast's reigns in an attempt to hide her embarrassment at getting caught.

"Come on Hema, Yip Yip. We want to get to Kyoshi Island by nightfall!" Korra coaxed the sky bison who gave a mighty thrust of his large tail to put on a burst of speed.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Man, these suits are awesome!" Bolin exclaimed as he twisted and turned to admire himself in the mirror.

"Yes, you certainly look like a member of the metal bending division, but you still aren't a metal bender," Lin Beifong reminded the boy sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, minor detail," Bolin waved off the comment as he continued to grin at his reflection.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to wear this uniform even though I'm not a metal bender?" Asami asked as she finally emerged from her changing room.

"Fits perfectly," Lin declared and nodded in approval.

Bolin gave a low whistle, "looking good Asami! Now we match!" The buff earth bender grabbed Asami and pulled her over to the mirror so the two could stand together.

Asami gave a chuckle, "we make a cute couple."

"What?" Bolin asked his grin faltering now.

"Uh, well I mean . . ." Asami hesitated briefly before continuing, "you know, we're standing together so that's considered a pair, or a couple… just a couple of people standing in front of a mirror together." Asami forced a laugh now as she tried to cover what she had thought was an innocent comment. In all honestly she hadn't meant anything by the statement, but for some reason Bolin had latched on to it. Luckily, Lin came to the rescue.

"Now that you're both outfitted, let's head down to the station. I received word a little while ago that Amon's Lieutenant is willing to tell us the location of some important equalist hide-outs, ones where your father will most likely be found."

"Alright let's get going! What are we waiting for?" Bolin asked. He was obviously completely recovered from whatever it was about Asami's statement that had upset him.

"What's the catch?" Asami asked, sensing the hesitation in Lin's voice.

"He says he'll only tell you the locations, Asami, and many on the police force aren't comfortable with him giving this information to you. Plus, I don't want you to get your hopes up. It's possible he isn't even going to give us any real information. He might just be buying his time or playing some sort of game with us."

"It's okay, Lin. Let's go. I'm sure we can convince the other officers to go ahead with this plan," Asami said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I mean they have to agree! Even if he is playing us, we have to at least take the chance!" Bolin agreed.

* * *

**LATER**

"Look! That must be Kyoshi Island!" Korra exclaimed as she shoved the sleeping Mako awake. He had drifted off during the last few hours of their flight.

The fire bender rubbed his eyes and sat up glancing over the side of Hema's saddle. "The giant statute of Avatar Kyoshi kind of gives it away doesn't it?" he chuckled now.

"I have a really good feeling about this!" Korra chimed as she clutched Mako's arm tightly. Hema gave a loud growl as they made the descent and landed in the central square of Kyoshi Island. Despite the technological advances in other cities in the Earth Kingdom the Island of Kyoshi still lived modestly.

They had adopted the telegraph and other modern amenities, but mechanisms such as the Satomobile had yet to reach the Island, probably because there was little need for such a device on the small Island.

"When I saw the sky bison I was expecting to see my cousin Tenzin," called a man with a deep voice. He wore garb typical of an Earth Kingdom citizen, but his hair was fashioned in a Water Tribe style.

"It's good to see you again Sho!" Korra greeted as she jumped over the side of Hema's saddle and floated gracefully to the ground.

"I see you've mastered air bending!" Sho exclaimed, obviously pleased.

"Not exactly. I take it you haven't spoken to your aunt or cousin recently?"

"No," Sho sounded uncertain now, his face creasing with worry. Korra offered him a reassuring smile. "Sho, this is Mako. Mako this is Sho, son of Sokka. Sokka was Katara's brother," Korra explained as she made the appropriate introductions.

"I might have had a less than conventional upbringing and education, but I know who Sokka is. I don't think there's anyone out there who doesn't," Mako replied as he slid down one of Hema's large furry legs to the ground.

"Sorry," Korra apologized as she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"It sounds like you have quite a story for me. Why don't you come inside? You and your friend will be my honoured guests," Sho suggested. "I'll have someone take care of your sky bison and Naga for you."

A small crowd had gathered now to see who had arrived, since it wasn't every day that a sky bison appeared on Kyoshi Island. Sho motioned for a couple of younger boys to take care of Hema and then they headed towards Sho's home. Korra felt a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at her and cringed as she heard the doors on homes opening as she passed by.

Mako fell into step next to Korra now and placed a reassuring arm across her shoulders. "They seem enthralled with you," he joked.

"Yeah. I always knew the people on Kyoshi Island had a soft spot for the avatar, but this is almost creepy," Korra shivered. Mako just squeezed Korra tighter in response and chuckled.

"It's kind of a nice change after all the hostilities in Republic City though, right?"

Korra nodded in agreement. "I guess," she scrunched her nose now, "but it's still borderline creepy."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Finally! I can't believe how stubborn those guys were being!" Bolin snapped.

"They're just worried. They don't want to send me in to speak with Amon's lieutenant if he's just playing around. Plus, they can't fully trust me because of who my father is. I get it, really I do," Asami reassured the earth bender.

"Okay, he's in holding room one," Chief Beifong said as she entered the room Asami and Bolin had been waiting in. The two nodded and got up. Both were in their metal bending uniforms still.

"Once you're in, cameras will be shut off and fans started so we can't overhear you. Just like he requested," Beifong explained. Asami nodded and took a deep breath before entering the holding room, Bolin on her heels.

"So, they say you have some information for me. They say you can give me the location of some important equalist hide-outs. Places, where my father might be?" Asami asked before Bolin even had a chance to close the door behind the two.

The thin lieutenant was strapped to a chair with metal bands wrapped around his arms and legs. The chair he was sitting on was also bolted to the floor.

"The cameras are off and you can hear the fans are going. No one will overhear you," Bolin said gruffly as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and took up a position beside Asami.

"I don't want _him_ in here," the lieutenant sneered as his gaze fell on Bolin now.

"Well that's too bad. He _has_ to be here. Plus, I _want_ him to be here," Asami replied coldly as she narrowed her eyes on the former equalist.

"Besides, what does it matter? You know the instant you tell me those locations I'm going to give that information to Chief Beifong."

"Because it matters!" the lieutenant shouted angrily.

"Tone it down ugly!" Bolin growled as he took a menacing step forward.

"Look, I get it." Asami's expression softened now. "You dedicated your entire life to Amon so you don't want to hand over your information to a bunch of benders. I'm sure you whole-heartedly believed in Amon's cause. I think equality is a great thing too, but what Amon wanted wasn't equality. You do realize that now don't you?"

"I wanted to give you the information because you're not a bender," he confirmed. "And I know you're just going to go tell those benders on the other side of that glass what I tell you, but . . .at least I didn't tell them."

He hesitated now and furrowed his brow as he battled with himself internally. Asami and Bolin waited patiently as the man tried to decide what he was going to do.

"Tell us the addresses," Asami said as she sat down in a chair across from the lieutenant's. She reached for a note pad on the table and a pen and poised the instrument over the paper ready to write down the information.

"How did things get so out of hand? How didn't I guess that Amon was a bender?"

"He had everyone fooled, even his own brother," Bolin replied soothingly, his tough guy act gone now.

"Give me the addresses," Asami said again.

"Okay," the former equalist sighed in defeat now.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"I had no idea. We are pretty isolated on the Island, but we did just received a shipment of supplies yesterday and there wasn't any rumours about . . .about your condition," Sho explained, shock still written on his face.

"Normally the sailors bring all sorts of gossip with them. We heard all about Amon possibly being a bender and his and Tarrlok's bodies being fished out of the sea, but we hadn't-"

Korra cut off Sho's wife now, "they've found Tarrlok and Amon?" Her eyes were wide with hope and maybe even a little fear.

"It's just rumours, but we heard there wasn't much of them left _to_ find," she continued softly.

"So, they're dead?" Mako asked in disbelief. It wasn't that he was sad that they were dead, but the news was bitter sweet after everything that had happened.

After what Amon had done to Korra, Mako had wanted to make that mad man pay. However Amon had died hadn't been cruel enough, Mako thought with disgust. Not compared to what he would have done to him. Mako's hands were clenched into fists at his sides now and his face was hard as he tried to control his anger.

"I was going to send a message to Tenzin last night to get some answers, but some of our telegraph lines were damaged in a storm a few days ago and they're still being repaired. However, everything should be operational by tomorrow afternoon. Then, we can hopefully get this matter cleared up," Sho said firmly.

"I'm sure you're exhausted from your trip. How about I show you to your rooms?" Sho's wife offered kindly.

"Thank you, but I didn't come to Kyoshi Island to rest. I know you have a shrine dedicated to Avatar Kyoshi, correct?" Korra asked.

"Yes," Sho confirmed. "I can take you to it."

"Great," Korra said as she followed Sho to the back door of his house. "Aren't you coming?" Korra asked Mako who hadn't stirred from his spot.

"Uh, I was going to go check on Hema and Naga," Mako finally said.

"Okay," Korra wore a slightly confused look, but let the subject drop as she followed Sho out the back door of his house.

Sho led Korra to a hut near the edge of the village. The door to the hut was propped open and a girl dressed in the garb of a Kyoshi warrior was inside lighting some small candles located around the room's edge.

She turned when she heard Sho's and Korra's footsteps. "Welcome Avatar Korra," the girl greeted Korra, her tone formal.

"Hi," Korra replied. The Kyoshi warrior finished her task and bowed politely to both Sho and Korra before leaving.

"So, why the interest in Avatar Kyoshi's shrine?" Sho asked as he brushed some non-existent dust from Avatar Kyoshi's fans.

"I'm trying to connect to my past lives. I've already spoken with Avatar Kuruk and Avatar Kyoshi succeeded him so I thought I'd come to Kyoshi Island. I'm hoping that being immersed in a place that meant a lot to Kyoshi will help me to connect with her. I'm sure you're aware that I'm not exactly good at this spiritual stuff," Korra finished as she shuffled her feet on the clean floor of the shrine.

Sho chuckled. "Yes, my aunt did mention that. Anyway, I suppose I'll leave you to it. I'll have a few of the Kyoshi warriors station themselves outside of the hut to make sure you aren't disturbed."

"Thank you," Korra said gratefully as she began to walk around the room, taking in all of the artifacts that had belonged to Avatar Kyoshi.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Here are the addresses," Asami said as she slapped her notepad down on the table Chief Beifong was seated at.

"I watched as Asami wrote them down and she didn't change anything the lieutenant said," Bolin reassured some of the skeptical looking officers who were leaning against the walls of the room. He gave Asami an apologetic look, but the girl didn't even seem to notice as she was studying Lin as she read the addresses over.

The chief ripped the papers from the notepad and motioned for her secretary. The thin older woman hurried forward and took the papers.

"I want enlarged maps pulled for those areas," she commanded. "Metal Division, you have another raid to get to. Earth Squad 1 and 2 you're dismissed." The officers all jumped to do as the chief instructed.

"Another raid? Why aren't we going?" Bolin asked in a whine.

"It's just a small raid. Sato won't be there. For now you two should head back to Air Temple Island and get some rest. Be back here at ten tomorrow morning, where we'll discuss the information Asami got from the lieutenant."

Bolin looked like he wanted to complain further, but Asami pulled him from the office. "Come on Bolin!" she said tiredly.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Everything alright? You seemed awfully distracted after I told you and Korra the news about Tarrlok and Amon. Well rumours, news is hardly the right word for the stories those sailors bring us. You can't trust what those gossiping merchants say."

"Oh, hey Sho," Mako greeted the man. He hadn't heard him approach. The fire bender tossed Naga another treat and hopped off the fence he had been sitting on.

"So, everything ok?" Sho asked again, since Mako hadn't answered his earlier question.

"Yeah, I was just surprised by the news is all," the younger man replied quickly. He kept his gaze on the ground as he shuffled some dirt with his feet.

"You wanted revenge for what he did to Korra?" Sho guessed, placing a hand on Mako's shoulder.

"No!" Mako replied quickly as he jerked out of Sho's grip in defiance. Sho gave the young man a knowing smile. "Maybe," Mako sighed as his shoulders slumped again. "He was just so calculating and strong. It's just difficult to believe he could actually be dead." Mako swallowed now as he clenched his hands into fists again.

"I also thought that he might be the answer to restoring Korra's bending. I mean he took it away why couldn't he give it back? I think in the back of my mind Amon was my back up plan, in case Korra couldn't figure this out on her own."

"Don't underestimate her. Korra may not be the calm spiritual entity that my Uncle Aang was, but she has thousands of past lives to draw on for wisdom and guidance. I am certain she will find a solution to this set-back," Sho reassured Mako. "But she'll need your help too."

Sho smiled and squeezed Mako's shoulder. "You should go be with her."

Sho smiled again and then headed towards his house. Mako sighed and glanced back at Naga. "Want to go for a run girl?" he asked the burly creature.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Oh, come on Kyoshi! Appear to me! Right . . . Now!" Korra stomped her foot on the floor of the shrine. She had been meditating for over an hour now.

"Come on! I think we'd get along really well! I don't mind beating people up at all, unlike Aang, so we have a lot in common!" Korra shouted.

"Uh, Avatar Korra is everything okay in there?" One of the Kyoshi warriors asked tentatively as she approached the closed door to the shrine.

"Ya," Korra opened the door now. "I think I better get out of there before I break something."

"Would you like to go down to our training hut? The girls should all be there still doing some late night exercises. Maybe it will help you with some of your . . . aggression?" The girl blushed in embarrassment as she said the last part.

Korra did too, self-conscious that she couldn't be as calm as everyone had always told her Aang had been. "That'd be great. Hey, would you mind if I dressed the part too? I'm trying to feel closer to Avatar Kyoshi. Maybe if I dress like her it would help."

"Sure," the girl squealed in excitement now as she led Korra off to the training hut.

* * *

**LATER**

"You really are a natural," one of the Kyoshi warriors praised Korra as she ran through another set pattern of moves.

"You must be channelling Kyoshi to have picked up on all of these routines so quickly," another agreed.

"Well I don't feel like I am," Korra mumbled, frowning as she spun and kicked.

"Here you are. I was worried when I couldn't find you at the shrine," Mako said as he entered the training hut. A few of the younger girls giggled as he approached Korra. Korra stopped her practicing now and brushed some loose strands of hair out of her eyes.

"What are you wearing?" he asked as he ran a finger down her cheek which was covered in traditional warrior make-up.

"You certainly took a long time to check on Hema and Naga," Korra accused, as she took a step away from Mako, her eyes narrowed. The gold fans in her hands where now resting on her hips.

"I ended up taking Naga out for a run. After riding on Hema all day I figured she could use some exercise," Mako replied nonchalantly as he wandered over to a bench.

"Right," Korra replied her eyes still narrowed. She made no move to begin her training again. Instead she just continued to stare accusingly at the young man. "Mako, what's really up? You've been off since we talked to Sho. Are you upset over what he said?" she asked.

"Uh, girls why don't we call it a night," one of the Kyoshi warriors called. Some girls nodded as they quickly collected their gear. A few others needed a bit more coaxing to leave, but soon Mako and Korra were alone in the training hut.

"So, how do those fans work? Are they for air bending?"

"Mako," Korra snapped as her narrowed further. She wasn't about to let him off the hook just yet.

"I thought Kyoshi was an earth bender, why'd she pick fans as her weapon of choice? Isn't air the opposite of earth?"

"Mako!"

"Okay yes! I was bothered by what Sho said!" he finally shouted as he jumped to his feet. Korra jumped in surprise, it was unusual for Mako to lose his cool.

"I wanted to be the one to make him pay for what he did to you! I wanted to make him pay for what he did to all of those benders. For what he almost did to Bolin! For what he did to Hiroshi Sato! He tore that man from his daughter. I mean who knows, maybe things would have worked out with Asami and me if her Dad hadn't turned out to be insane!"

"Mako," Korra said softly as she approached him. She had folded her metal fans and stuck them in her belt now.

"I'm sorry Korra!" Mako said quickly and hugged her to him once she was in his range. "I don't mean that I want to be with Asami! I_ love_ you! I-" Korra cut him off now.

"Yeah, you've said that before." There was silence now as Mako continued to hold Korra.

"You don't have to worry about revenge on my behalf," Korra finally said.

"I went with you to face Amon to protect you and I failed you, Korra!"

"Mako!" Korra said firmly as she clutched his face in both of her hands now.

"I didn't need or want you to protect me from Amon! I should have been strong enough to defeat him on my own, but I wasn't and I've accepted that."

Another long silence set in as Korra continued to hold onto Mako's cheeks gently. Finally, Korra pulled away in embarrassment. Mako gave an awkward cough before finally breaking the moment.

"So, uh what's with the get-up?" he asked as he indicated Korra's outfit now.

"Kyoshi warrior fashion," Korra replied. She pulled out her fans and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

"Very Avatar Kyoshi." Korra laughed and Mako chuckled too.

"Well it's a start I guess," she admitted.

"No luck connecting to her then?"

"Would I be dress like this if I'd been successful already?"

"I suppose not," he admitted. "How can I help?"

"I don't know," Korra admitted. "My instincts are fresh out of ideas."

"Come on," Mako said as he grabbed Korra's hand. He led her outside to the deck on the building.

"There's a great view of the ocean from here," he said as he pointed Korra in the direction of the ocean. The moon glittered on the calm dark water and a light breeze tickled Korra's cheeks.

"That _is_ a great view," Korra admitted. "But I fail to see how this is going to help me-"

"Shh," Mako chastised as he pulled Korra back to lean into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and held her. Korra closed her eyes as she melted into his embrace.

"You've had to lean on your friends and family a lot this past week haven't you?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh?" Korra asked as she opened her eyes.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you, as someone who doesn't like to lean on anybody myself I know how you must be feeling."

"Avatar Kyoshi," Korra said in a whisper.

"Sometimes it takes just as much strength to rely on others as it does to pummel a nutcase, like Amon. So, I _am_ proud of you Korra. I sense that your training at the Eastern Air Temple has done you a lot of good."

"Kyoshi, do you know how to restore my bending?"

"Avatar Aang knows the answer, and so _I_ know."

"So, what do I have to do? If Aang knows then why hasn't he made a connection with me?" Korra asked frantically.

"Because it is you that needs to make a connection with him, like you have with me and Avatar Kuruk."

"Can you help me do that?" Korra begged.

"It is something that you must do on your own Korra. I can say this, however, see this journey through to the end and the outcome that you seek will be within your grasp. Like I told Avatar Aang long ago only justice will bring peace."

"Avatar Kyoshi wait!" Korra called, but the woman was already beginning to fade.

"Korra? Korra are you okay?"

As Korra's eyes fluttered open she became aware of the fact that she was no longer standing in Mako's embrace. Instead she was lying on the ground, with Mako clutching her upper body tightly in worry.

"I'm okay," she finally mumbled, as she blinked to clear her vision.

"You had me worried," Mako said as he helped Korra to sit on her own. One minute you were admiring the ocean and the next you just collapsed in my arms!" Mako explained.

"Sorry."

"What happened?"

"I saw Avatar Kyoshi."

"What? That's great! Did she give you any advice?"

"Yeah, she said Aang knows how to restore my bending and so she does too, but she wouldn't tell me how."

"Why not?" Mako asked in surprise.

"She said I had to see this journey through to the end and that only justice would bring peace." Korra smiled now as Mako helped her to stand.

"Not that that isn't good news, but why are you so happy? I mean if I were you I'd be a little ticked off that she had the answer to all my problems, but wouldn't tell me," Mako admitted.

"I'm so happy because it means that whatever Amon did to me can be reversed! I wasn't sure before, but Kyoshi confirmed that Aang has the answers!"

"We have to go find Avatar Roku! His Island! I'm sure that's where I'll have the best luck connecting with him!" Korra declared brightly.

"Maybe you ought to get some rest first," Mako suggested as Korra wobbled a little.

"Yeah, we can head out in the morning," Korra agreed.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"You look very serious," Pema said as she entered her husband's study.

"I just received word from Chief Beifong. Apparently it has been confirmed that the other remains found did indeed belong to those of Amon."

Pema gasped. "So, it's over then?"

"It's hardly over. Amon lost a lot of followers when he was caught water bending, but men like Hiroshi Sato are still out there, and people are rallying behind him. Lin said they've broken up dozens of equalist rallies over the past few days."

"But Amon is gone?" Pema asked again.

"Yes dear, he is gone."

"Good!" she hissed firmly.

"Pema!" Tenzin chastised as he turned to face his wife. Silent tears were streaming down her face now.

"Pema what is it?" Tenzin asked rushing to his feet so that he could embrace his wife.

"I'm just so relieved that that lunatic is gone! That he can't hurt us ever again! I've never been so terrified in my life! When I think about what he was going to do you and the kids-" Pema broke off now unable to continue as she tried to keep herself somewhat composed.

"Shh, I know. It's okay."

* * *

**A/N: **Be sure to Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Roku

******A/N: **Thank you to those who took the time to review! Thank you again to **InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: ROKU**

"Thought I'd find you out here," Mako mused as he entered the training hut.

Korra spun and extended her right arm, which tightly clutched a deadly golden fan. A small puff of air was released and rustled the banners on the back wall of the room.

"Yeah, I wanted to get in one more training session with the girls before we left," Korra explained relaxing her stance. She closed the fans and tucked them in the belt of her Kyoshi warrior uniform.

"Thank you ladies, this has been a real honour," Korra said as she turned to face the other Kyoshi Warriors. She gave a solemn bow, which the girls mirrored.

"It has been _our_ honour Avatar Korra," said one of the older girls.

"Can I keep the fans?" Korra asked as a silly grin plastered itself onto her face.

"Of course! Keep the whole outfit! To remind you of who you once were," the girl exclaimed. Korra nodded and exited the training hut.

"I have Hema all saddled and ready to go."

"Great, I'll just go wash this make-up off and change."

"I don't know, I kind of like this look," Mako said seriously. Korra grinned and gave the boy a light shove, which unfortunately sent him stumbling a few feet sideways due to her unnatural strength. Mako chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Based on the lieutenant's information, and other intel we have gathered from our recent raids, I have decided we are going to infiltrate _this_ factory in the heart of the east side of Republic City."

Chief Beifong pointed to an aerial photograph of Republic City now. Her long wooden pointer was situated on a dark square on the right side of the picture. This obviously indicated the factory she was talking about.

"I believe that is where Hiroshi Sato is holed up and is currently building more of his weapons," Chief Beifong announced to her officers.

"That east side factory is in plain sight Chief. Are you sure that's where Sato is hiding?" asked one of the younger officers.

"You're dismissed," Lin hissed evenly, her face hardening now. The man's mouth dropped open.

"I-I-" the man stammered.

"Someone remove him!" Lin commanded. A light twitch in her left eye demonstrated her annoyance. One of the more senior officers gently led the man outside, suggesting he get a drink of water and then re-join them again in a few minutes.

"We are going to focus most of our efforts on that factory, but we are going to simultaneously attack some other locations across the city too. Bolin and Asami are handing out the basic details now."

There was the sound of rustling paper now, as the two teenagers jumped to do as Lin commanded.

"I suggest everyone familiarize themselves with the information contained in those sheets and then report to the squad leader you've been assigned to by noon for further details. Once you have your papers you're dismissed."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Korra tightened the holders on her hair as a few strands escaped their confines. She was staring out at the bright blue sky, but not really seeing it. She was mulling over what Avatar Kyoshi had told her.

_Only justice will bring peace._

Was she suggesting that Amon's death wasn't just and so there would be no peace yet for Republic City? Korra still wasn't sure if Amon was actually dead though, since Sho had been unable to get a message to Tenzin before they had had to leave Kyoshi Island earlier that morning. Korra sighed. Maybe Avatar Kyoshi's wisdom had nothing to do with Amon at all. Maybe she was suggesting Korra needed to bring justice for what had been done to her by Amon and until this happened _she_ wouldn't be at peace. Maybe it was only then that Avatar Aang would reveal himself to her and show her how to restore her bending.

Korra scrunched her nose and pursed her lips now in annoyance. She kind of wished Tenzin was here. He'd probably be able to decipher Kyoshi's advice easily for her, but she supposed it was probably better if she figured it out for herself even if it was frustrating. After all that was why she had left the Southern Tribe Water in the first place to avoid people making decisions for her and leading her life.

"So, we're going to Roku's Island?" Mako asked as he stared out at the glistening blue water below Hema. Korra jumped slightly as the fire bender interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Roku spent his remaining days on his Island and he sacrificed his life to protect its inhabitants when a volcano became active again. My guess is I'll have my strongest connection to Roku on that Island."

"Guess I'll settle in for the journey then," Mako said. Naga gave an unhappy whimper now. She disliked flying.

"Don't worry Naga, it's only a few hours to Roku's Island!" Korra said to her companion as she rubbed her head affectionately trying to soothe her.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Tenzin we know you know where the avatar is! After all who else would have sent her to the Eastern Air Temple to receive help from a guru?" asked a short chubby White Lotus elder. His face was red with anger and he was practically shaking as he tried to control his temper.

"I had no idea that Korra had plans to go to the Eastern Air Temple, or that any gurus resided there. With all of the incidents here with Amon recently I haven't had as much time to monitor the comings and goings of the other air temples," Tenzin replied calmly.

"Don't play us Tenzin! It is imperative that we find the avatar so that we can help her! The sooner we can examine the damage that has been done, the sooner we can start working on a remedy-"

"And what remedy do you hope to find exactly? Do you suppose yourself and your colleagues to be more skilled in this area than my mother? Than all of the healers and medics in Republic City? Now I have already told you that I didn't know Korra went to the Eastern Air Temple, nor do I know where she is now, but if you want my advice here it is. Leave Korra be. She is likely pursuing her own remedy and interference from you will only hinder the process. We must trust in the avatar's instincts."

"The avatar has lost her bending abilities and she is-"

"Korra can still air bend! You trusted my father's instincts and abilities, so why won't you trust Korra's?"

The elder's eyes narrowed. Tenzin's face remained hard, but he showed no signs of anger.

"Because Korra isn't Avatar Aang," the short elder finally declared in a low even voice. Tenzin barely kept his face neutral at this revelation. He knew many of the White Lotus elders felt Korra was inferior to Avatar Aang, at least at this stage in her development and training, but he never thought he'd actually hear one of them admit it out loud. Indeed, a few of the guardians nearby couldn't hide their shock at what one of their prominent elders had just said.

"I have business to attend to now. If you want to be of real assistance to restoring balance to the world I would suggest you go speak with Chief Beifong. She's planning to take down another important figure to the equalists, Hiroshi Sato. Your skills would undoubtedly be very valuable to her," Tenzin finally said as way of dismissal to the elder.

* * *

**LATER**

It was just after lunchtime by the time Hema descended to Roku's Island. Mako took his coat off as the weather was quite warm now.

"Man, I'm starving. It didn't look like there were any settlements on the Island though." Mako held a hand to his growling stomach now.

"There's a few houses on the eastern side of the Island, but there's no restaurants or anything. Since the volcano erupted and destroyed Roku's village the island has remained mostly empty. A few Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom people trickled in though after the war and set up some small settlements on the eastern shore. They're slowly trying to make this a community again and a place to celebrate Avatar Roku, just like the inhabitants of Kyoshi Island did for Avatar Kyoshi."

"Well let's make this meeting with Roku quick then," Mako said jokingly as he continued to clutch his growling stomach.

"I'm sure I could pull some strings with the settlers," Korra said smiling back.

Mako laughed now, "playing the avatar card, huh?" Korra just nodded as she chuckled lightly too. Finally, Hema landed on the barren dusty ground.

Korra jumped to the ground using a light wind to slow her descent. It was now becoming second nature to her to use air bending, like it had been with the other elements, Mako noted. He slid from Hema's back too and with a mighty leap Naga followed him and landed with a thud on the dusty ground.

Mako stomped one of his feet on the ground now, "not very green is it." A puff of ash and dust surrounded his foot now, dirtying his shoe.

"Not since the volcano incident I guess, but I think the settlers have been working on it on their side of the Island," Korra explained.

"Maybe we should have gotten dropped off on that side of the Island then," Mako mumbled.

"I didn't want to be distracted as I tried to connect to Avatar Roku," Korra explained. Mako nodded and slid his pack from his back. He began to rifle through it for some food.

"Do you want some snacks?" he asked offering her a wrapped package that Sho's wife had packed for them.

"No, I think I connect better with my spiritual self on an empty stomach."

Mako nodded and leaned against Hema as Korra walked out towards a cliff facing the water. She soon took a seat and took up a meditating stance.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Not bad, I can see a difference with your earth bending already. You're starting to actually feel the earth," Lin praised Bolin brusquely.

"Thanks, I think I'm ready to use those metal ropes like your officers!" Bolin exclaimed as he made quiet whipping noises and waved his arms wildly.

"I don't think so," Lin replied firmly.

Asami laughed as she entered the training room. "You have to walk before you can run Bolin, and you're barely crawling."

"Hey, I am totally walking and it's just a matter of time before I can run!" Bolin countered as he shot a pouting looking at Asami.

"Come on, we need to report to our squad leader," Asami said instead, changing the subject. She nodded a good-bye to Lin as the two set off down the hall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bolin asked as they walked down the nearly deserted hallway. The only sound was the light clink of metal from their gear.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know, because we might be coming face to face with your crazy father in a few hours!"

Asami's face grew serious. "I know, and I'm ready!"

"I'll be right there with you," Bolin said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Asami took a breath before smiling bravely at Bolin.

"Thanks."

They soon entered the first floor room they had been told to meet at. They were obviously the last two to arrive as the room was already full of officers. The captain glared, but didn't actually reprimand the two. He was a robust man, but was actually quite sweet tempered compared to the gruff and harsh Chief Beifong.

"Alright, we have some lower level officers currently evacuating the area near the eastern factory and a few closing off streets around the smaller residential locations we are going to be infiltrating too."

The officers all nodded as they took in the map of Republic City on the wall. The areas to be attacked today were circled in bright red.

"As you know we are going to be part of the second wave going into the factory. The first wave,-"

Asami's mind wandered as the Captain continued to explain the plan for the day to them. Asami already knew the plan, so she felt confident she could zone out. There were perks to being friends with the Chief of Police, so she let her mind wander.

She was worried about seeing her father. Their last meeting had been really tense to say the least. She had no doubt that her father had intended to kill her that day. Probably because of a fit of rage and momentarily loss of control, but that certainly didn't make it okay. However, Asami wasn't concerned about her father killing her today, or even about having to face off against him again. What she was afraid of was that once she saw him, and once they had him in custody again, because she was sure they would succeed, she was worried that she wouldn't be able to forgive him for what he had done – for how he had treated her these past few weeks.

She couldn't help but think that this wouldn't be fair to him since he had been such a kind and loving father to her all her life, until recently. That morning she had found herself wishing Mako could be here to help her face her father. He was so strong, not just physically, but emotionally too. However, when Bolin had told her he'd be there for her a few moments ago, he had sounded a lot like Mako. Asami smiled now and she couldn't help but think that the two of them had been getting along really well, maybe . . .

"Okay, let's head out!" the captain barked the order, causing Asami to jump.

"Let's do this,' Bolin agreed as he cracked his knuckles. Asami nodded tight-lipped as everyone filed out of the room.

_This is it_, Asami thought.

* * *

**LATER**

_Avatar Roku, please, please, please, show yourself to me. My butt is starting to fall asleep from meditating for so long! _Korra silently pleaded with her past life. The young avatar shifted uncomfortably as she tried to focus on the task at hand. She had been meditating for nearly an hour and felt more impatient than usual. She had been so hopeful that this spiritual thing would get easier, but that didn't seem to be the case yet.

Korra sighed. She had already worked through some of the calming exercises she had learned from Gen while at the Eastern Air Temple. She had even tried to focus on some of her different chakras too, just to make sure she was truly at peace internally, and therefore open to receive the wisdom of Avatar Roku. And who knew, maybe the whole cosmic energy thing could help her.

Hema, gave a loud yawn that came out in a low growl. Korra's left eye twitched. She could hear Naga scratching at her ears now too, and even Mako was annoying her with the stones he was skipping out on the calm ocean.

"Seriously, do you guys think you could take a walk?" Korra snapped as she turned to face her companions. They had all stopped what they had been doing to stare at her.

"Sorry," Mako mumbled and Naga gave a low whine. Hema didn't seem too perturbed by her outburst however.

"No, I'm sorry," Korra said at last. Naga took this as an invite and trotted over to the girl to accept her apology. Korra began to rub her back as her animal companion sat down beside her. Mako came over too and sat down on Korra's other side.

"What can I do to help?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," Korra replied just as softly, as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She hated crying and she had been doing so much of it lately. Mako reached for Korra's hand now and squeezed it tightly in his own.

"What do you think Bolin is up to right now?" Mako asked as he stared out at the water.

"I don't know, maybe driving Katara crazy?" Korra guessed.

"I bet he's gone back to Republic City already," Mako offered. Korra nodded as she continued to concentrate on blinking back her tears. Mako then leaned back towards the ground and pulled Korra with him so that the two were lying side by side.

"Great day to look at the clouds," he said at last.

"Yeah," Korra agreed uncertainly as she stared a Mako for a minute. This seemed more like something Bolin would be into than Mako, she thought. Finally, she turned her gaze to the clouds.

"That one kind of looks like the Pro-bending arena," Mako pointed to the far left.

"Which one?" Korra asked as she tried to see the image he was seeing.

"That one past the large puffy one and behind the small one that kind of looks like a fire ferret mixed with a hippo-lion."

"Oh I see it," Korra said finally. "Hey that one kind of looks like a dragon, don't you . . ."

"Korra?" Mako asked as he turned his head slightly to the side to look at Korra. He saw that the girl's eyes were now closed. He felt a little panic in the pit of his stomach, but he knew she was okay. _She's just passed into the spirit world and is now talking to Roku_, Mako thought to himself, silently hoping that that was all that had happened.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"I told you before Tenzin that we don't need your help with this!" Lin barked from her position on the street. She was two blocks from the factory now and had a pair of binoculars in her right hand and a walkie-talkie in her left. Tenzin placed a firm hand on Lin's shoulder, but kept his eyes trained in the direction of the factory.

"I failed when it came to dealing with Amon. I want to redeem myself by taking down Hiroshi," he explained. Beifong said nothing, but it was clear she felt the same.

"Okay, first line, get ready, you go in in fifteen," Beifong said into her communication device.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

The dragon shaped cloud began to move and not in the way clouds move when pushed by the wind. The cloud was beginning to snake and dance through the sky like an actual dragon flying through the air. It began to descend towards Korra who sat up ready to bolt. She turned to where Mako should have been lying beside her, but he was gone. Korra did a quick glance and saw that Naga and Hema were gone too.

_I must be connecting with Roku_ Korra thought and as if on cue the dragon cloud dispersed and in its wake stood the elderly, but powerful looking Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Roku," Korra cried in excitement. She remembered her manners and offered him a slight bow. The man nodded his head at her in response.

"You are seeking advice," he said. He wasn't asking her so much as telling her.

"I need to restore my bending," Korra replied and Roku nodded in agreement. "You know how my bending can be restored too, don't you?" Korra asked. The man nodded again.

"I have only one piece of advice for you young avatar. Be decisive. I told this to a young Avatar Aang and I now offer it to you."

"Be decisive. Only justice will bring peace. I don't suppose you can explain some of these words of wisdom to me in a little more detail can you?" Korra asked in annoyance as she echoed Roku's and Kyoshi's words of wisdom to her.

"You must not hesitate to do what you feel must be done Korra. In my time I tried to restrain myself because Fire Lord Sozin was a dear friend, but that led the way for a terrible war to begin. However, I would also urge you to remember the advice offered to you by your other lives. Actively shape your own destiny and trust in your instincts, don't be afraid to rely on others and work towards just results to bring peace, and be decisive, but don't be afraid to also follow your own path. Avatar Aang wasn't afraid to find his own way when it came to ending Fire Lord Ozai's reign."

"Thank you," Korra said at last, as she tried to take in everything Avatar Roku had just told her.

"You have not failed Korra. You've merely hit an obstacle, like you have in the past. Like we _all_ have in the past."

It was clear Roku was referring to other times she had felt has though she had failed as the avatar in her past lives. Roku smiled warmly before slowly disappearing like the dragon shaped cloud had.

Korra's eyes slowly fluttered open. Mako was leaning next to her. His arm was propping up his head as he watched her.

"You okay?" he asked as she finally came to.

"Yes, I saw Roku."

"And?" Mako asked.

"I got some really good advice from him."

"I don't suppose that advice was how to restore your bending?" Mako grinned now. Korra laughed as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"Yeah right, why would he tell me that?" Korra asked sarcastically. Mako shook his head in annoyance, but Korra grinned, not too distraught over the situation.

"So, where to now? The Southern Air Temple? That's where Aang was born right?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I need to try to connect with Aang now," Korra agreed. "But I'm not sure if the Southern Air Temple is the right place. I mean, I know that place meant a lot to him, but I'm not sure if it's the place that meant the most to him. I'm just not too sure if it's the right place for me to connect with him," Korra explained as she tried to puzzle out her confusing thoughts.

"So, where then? Republic City?" Mako asked.

"Kyoshi said I had to see this journey through to the end and I think it's going to end where it began," Korra said slowly as she began to reason her way through her jumbled thoughts.

"So, the Southern Water Tribe?" Mako asked, trying to offer Korra as much help as he could.

"I know all of his children were born there, and he spent the last years of his life there," Korra agreed.

"But?" Mako asked, sensing Korra wasn't completely convinced yet. There was a long pause now as Korra struggled to find the right answer.

"But, my journey as the avatar might have begun in the Southern Water Tribe, but the next chapter of my life began when I went to Republic City, and Aang and Fire Lord Zuko put their hearts and souls into that place."

"So, we're going to go to Republic City then?" Mako asked.

"Do you think that's where I'll be able to speak to Aang?" Korra asked instead.

"Hey, you tell me. Didn't Avatar Kuruk say to trust in your own instincts?"

Korra nodded, "yes, but Kyoshi said it was okay for me to rely on others." She offered Mako a playful grin now.

"Well, you were able to see some of Aang's memories while in Republic City and that's the closest you've ever come to actually meeting him, so yeah I bet you'll be able to connect with him there," Mako agreed.

Korra bit her lip in thought, "okay we'll do it. I have to be decisive. Let's go to Republic City!" Korra shouted. Mako nodded and soon they were back on Hema and heading towards the bustling city.

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to update all of you. I think this story is going to be about 20 chapters long. I haven't quite finished writing it all yet, but I am close and it's looking like it will be around 20 chapters. I'll update you all again when I know for sure.


	16. Chapter 16: Republic City

**A/N:** Thank you to those who took the time to review! Thank you again to InsanelyHappy for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: REPUBLIC CITY**

"The other squads have already entered theirrespective target buildings. So far no causalities, but it's been confirmed they were all crawling with equalists," crackled the radio in Chief Beifong's hand. She squeezed the device. This was it. They were going to take these equalists down once and for all.

"Squad one. You have my permission to proceed when ready," Beifong barked into her radio. The captain of squad one gave a quick reply before he began to give the count-down to his officers.

Asami tensed in her standing position. She was a few blocks from the factory. She was a part of the second string of officers who would be entering the factory. It was their job to take up the positions of the first squad officers outside the factory once the first squad had gone into the factory. This would create a perimeter and they would stop anyone trying to flee. Then the third and fourth squads would come forward, so that they could provide back-up to the first squad inside the factory.

Asami kept running the plan through her head. She knew it backwards and forwards. It was relatively simple, but she was on edge. She didn't like to go looking for fights. The training and lessons her father had insisted she receive had always been strictly for self-defence purposes, but now she was actively looking for trouble.

"Now!" The first squad captain shouted as his officers began to storm the building. However, before the first metal bender could swing in through a high window, or a single water bending officer could ram open the doors to the factory. The doors burst open on their own and glass blew out of the windows.

The metal benders who had been swinging in from the roof tops above tried to block the glass that was flying towards their bodies. The water benders on the ground threw up icy shields to block the falling glass from above too.

"What's happening?" Chief Beifong shouted. Asami could hear the chief's distinctive voice even though she was quite a distance away from her.

_What is happening?_ Asami wondered and suddenly she could see large metal mecha tanks exiting the factory through the doors. Equalist chi-blockers also appeared in the frames of the blown out windows.

Luckily the water benders at the front lines weren't frozen in fear, like Asami currently was. They began to shoot streams of water at the mecha tanks to try and cut off some important limbs to these machines. The earth benders in the first squad also began to toss and kick large boulders and slabs of earth at the machines to slow them.

The metal benders began to swing towards the chi-blockers in the window frames since their metal armour made them impervious to their attacks.

"They were expecting us," Bolin hissed through clenched teeth. Asami jumped in surprise. She had momentarily forgotten that Bolin was crouched beside her, that in fact an entire squadron of offices surrounded her. She wasn't alone. She wasn't facing her father alone. Asami took a deep breath.

"Let's give them some support," Asami said.

"But we haven't received orders-" Bolin began, but Asami was already running down the street to close the short distance between where they were stationed and the factory. Bolin began to run after Asami.

Asami wanted to get inside the factory. That was her current goal. She was sure her father was inside hiding like the coward he was. Out of the corner of her eye Asami saw a fist heading towards her face. She began to turn, but she knew she wouldn't be able to block the attack. She had seen it coming, but it was too late! Suddenly Asami was on the ground, but it wasn't because her attacker had punched her. It was like the earth under Asami's feet had simply come out from under her, causing her to fall. A large boulder flew over her head almost simultaneously and pummelled into the man who had been aiming to hurt her.

"Thanks Bolin," Asami said as she jumped back onto her feet. The earth bender nodded, but Asami didn't see because she was already running towards the factory again.

Dozens of equalists began to pour out of nearby buildings now, keeping the majority of the second squad busy so that they were unable to provide back up to the first squad who were still being assaulted by chi-blockers and mecha tanks.

The remaining squads were now rushing forwards to provide help, but the equalists were armed. They all had electrified gloves and a few tossed smoke bombs to distract and confuse the bending officers. However, all Asami was worried about was finding her father and so, much of the chaos was lost on her.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"It'll be kind of nice to get back to Republic City now that Amon isn't there. I mean, I'm sure there are still some equalists around. I bet Sato's been rallying them, but it'll probably be quieter than it has been," Mako said from his stretched out position in Hema's large saddle.

"Yeah, I know it hasn't been that long, but I miss Tenzin and his family. I also miss Bolin and even Asami," Korra admitted.

"Yeah, we can have a good meal tonight and you can start fresh tomorrow morning with your avatar training," Mako agreed.

Korra chuckled, "you just have my whole evening planned don't you."

"Sure do," he replied with a grin as he closed his eyes to rest.

"You know, I don't really like being smothered," Korra teased.

"Oh, you think this is me being smothering do you?" he asked. Korra didn't reply. She just shook her head and went to give Hema's reins another shake to encourage her to go faster. After talking about her friends she really did want to see them and she really wanted to tell Tenzin about her progress.

However, when Korra turned to reach for the reins Mako struck. He dove forward tackling Korra to the saddle.

"Omf," she cried as she hit the ground of the saddle. Luckily it was a rather soft surface. "What are you doing?" she cried, as she tried to push Mako aside.

"Showing you what it's really like to be smothered," he replied simply. He had his scarf in his hands now and he tried to push the object into Korra's face; however, he was completely missing her mouth and nose, since he wasn't _actually_ trying to smother her.

"Are you insane?" she asked through a laugh, her voice was a little muffled due to the scarf Mako was teasing her face with.

"Come on avatar, show me what you got," Mako taunted. Korra's eyebrows knitted together in determination as she readied herself to throw Mako back, but the fire bender was ready and instead he used Korra's momentum against herself and swung her around so that he was on top of her. He had one hand on her chest to try to keep her down and his other hand still had the scarf, but it was pushed against her shoulder now to keep her pinned.

Korra struggled for a few minutes and wheezed with laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. However, she soon caved in, thinking it would only bruise Mako's ego if she actually beat him in this play-fight.

"Okay you win," she said in defeat as she relaxed under his hold. Mako's grip on her loosened in response, but he continued to hover over Korra.

"Mako?" Korra asked as she finally met his eyes.

"You really are beautiful Korra. Do you know that?" he asked softly.

"W-What?" Korra stuttered in surprise as her cheeks began to burn. Luckily her dark skin tone was somewhat hiding her light blush. Her gaze drifted to the side in embarrassment now, but soon enough her eyes wandered back to Mako. As Korra turned her face back to Mako's she saw him leaning down to kiss her. She could feel her heart begin to flutter wildly in her chest. It felt as though Mako were moving in slow motion now. Korra closed her eyes and slowly pursed her lips ready to meet his kiss.

"Korra, your friends are in danger. You must hurry to Republic City!" a male voice urged Korra in a whisper. The young avatar jumped with a start and this caused Mako to stop just inches from her lips.

"Korra?" Mako asked in confusion. Obviously wondering if he'd read the signs wrong now that he could feel Korra's body tense under his.

"Great Aang, the one-time I don't want to talk to you," Korra grumbled.

"You just saw Avatar Aang?" Mako asked as he sat up and got off of Korra, the romantic moment between the two completely lost now.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I just heard him. He said my friends were in danger and that I had to hurry to Republic City," Korra was sitting up now, hugging her knees.

"Danger?" Mako asked, obviously worried now.

"Yeah," Korra replied. She finally scrambled over to Hema's reins and gave them a couple of quick flicks. "Yip, Yip!" Korra commanded and the sky bison gave a few powerful waves of its tail in response, putting on some speed.

"I'm beginning to think the spirits are against us being together," Mako declared at last, a playful grin tugging at his lips.

"Why?" Korra asked. Her back was still to Mako as she focused her energy on urging Hema forward, since she was a little embarrassed over what had just happened.

_Honestly could Aang have worse timing?_ Korra wondered slightly miffed.

"Well, we always seem to be interrupted at the most inconvenient of times," he finally offered.

Korra laughed now and wiped at a few tears that slid from her eyes in amusement. "I think it has more to do with my shortcomings as a spiritual guide than anything else. If anything, I think it proves you're a good influence. I seem to have better luck tapping into my spiritual side when you're around."

"I like that explanation better," Mako agreed and then the two chuckled again, despite the danger they were hurtling towards.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Master Katara," the plump White Lotus elder greeted the water bending master formally. Katara only nodded in response. She was still peeved at him for insulting her and her family.

"It's so good to have you here! It's been too long since you've been to our home," Pema greeted Katara.

"It's nice to be back finally," Katara agreed warmly as she took Pema's outstretched hand in her own.

"I can't believe how big the city is," Tonraq said as he helped a few of the air acolytes with their luggage.

"I can see why Korra liked it here!" Senna agreed as she joined Pema and Katara further up the dock.

"Tenzin isn't here?" Katara asked as she noted the absence of her son. She also noted that her grandchildren were oddly absent too.

"There's a big raid on some equalist bases today," Pema whispered. "Tenzin's gone to offer his services and I have the kids holed up inside. I don't want to take any chances."

"Of course," Katara agreed.

"But if there's something important going on in the city then why is Air Temple Island crawling with White Lotus soldiers and elders?" Senna asked quietly as she leaned in towards Pema noe.

"To drive me crazy," Pema stated with an unimpressed look on her face. A couple of the elders glanced in her direction and glared, obviously guessing she was talking about them.

"Well more protection for you and the kids," Katara said as she patted her daughter-in-law's arm.

"Now let's go inside shall we?" she asked. Pema nodded in agreement, but she noticed Katara's worried look, which she cast towards the City.

"Tenzin will be fine," Senna said firmly to try to calm both women.

"Yes," Pema agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well readers school is picking up, so I will try to continue with my weekly updates, but we'll see what happens. I seem to have less and less time to write and inspiration tends to leave me when I'm stressed out over school work! Reviews, however, do encourage me to continue writing :P


	17. Chapter 17: Equalists Attack

******A/N:** Thank you to those who took the time to review! Thank you again to **InsanelyHappy** for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: EQUALISTS ATTACK**

Asami was blocked from the factory by the dozens of benders fighting the mecha tanks. She jumped to the side as a water bender was thrown backwards from the force of a long cable that had extended from one of the mecha tanks. The claws on the end of the cable ensnared the bender and began to pull him back towards the metal machine. The man was shouting loudly now in fear, and had only one free hand to try and bend some water with, but a chi-blocker came forward taking even that ability away from him.

A fellow bender tried to send some icy projectiles at the chi-blocker, but the athletic masked man dodged and flipped evading the attacks easily as if this were nothing more than a simple work out for him.

Bolin shot a chunk of the earthen road forward and managed to catch two chi-blockers in the attack, but then a cable shot forward from another mecha-tank and grabbed Bolin.

"AH!" he shouted as he flew backwards from the force of the cable hitting him. He hit the ground with a sickening thud and then was being dragged forward towards the mecha tank.

"Bolin!" Asami screamed and ran forward, but she couldn't catch up to Bolin who was being dragged away.

Another long cable came shooting towards Asami this time. The projectile was coming from her left. The girl had no time to dodge and so was soon engulfed in the cable's sharp metal claws and was being dragged towards the machine now too. Asami's arms were pinned, but she managed to activate the electrical glove on her right hand and send a sock through the cable. This caused the motor on the cable device to malfunction and in seconds two burly earth benders were freeing her. As Asami got to her feet she saw two fire benders in the process of distracting the operator of the mecha-tank that had taken Bolin. While these benders shot small balls of fire towards the cock-pit of the machine a water bender used some water to slice the claws that had entrapped Bolin.

"Where is our back up? Where's the rest of your squad?" shouted one of the first squad officers as he came running towards Asami.

"They've been ambushed by equalists a few blocks back," Asami shouted back, taking this moment to catch her breath and regain her bearings.

"This was obviously a set up!" an earth bender snapped from nearby as he wiped some blood that was trickling down his cheek.

"We can't worry about that now," the captain of the first squad said as he ran over to the small group, who were out of harm's way for the moment, despite being in the middle of the battle.

"I want earth benders hurtling as many projectiles at those machines as possible! They must have weak spots and I want them found," the captain barked. A few earth benders who were nearby nodded and began to spread the word to other earth benders.

"Water benders, I want you guarding the earth benders while they look for those weak spots and fire benders I want you providing a distraction for the earth benders!" the captain continued loudly. Again nearby benders nodded and began to spread the word to their comrades as they began to put their captain's plan into action.

"Spread the word," he added gruffly to Asami as he turned to bark the same orders into his radio in case anyone was still listening.

"Metal benders I want you taking care of those chi-blockers!" the captain shouted as a few chi-blockers flipped from rooftop to rooftop overhead. Although she had been told to spread the word it looked to Asami as though things were more or less under control now, well chaotic control. So, she took off towards the factory again. She needed to get inside. She was sure her father was hiding there.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Oomf" a man groaned as he was slammed into a nearby wall. Lin Beifong gave the man another crack across the back of his head with her powerful fist to be sure he was unconscious and then turned, readying herself to attack another equalist.

Tenzin sent a burst of air towards three equalists who had each thrown bolas in his direction. The long wires with weighted balls swung through the air, but Tenzin's blast of air sent them back towards the equalists. Only one of the attackers, a woman, managed to dodge. The other two got entangled in their own weapons.

"Lin, we need to regain control of the situation," Tenzin shouted.

"Don't you think I know that!" snapped the chief as she kicked an electrical stick out of an equalist's hand. The woman had no idea how to use the weapon obviously.

The roar of motorcycles could now be heard and Beifong groaned. "Great, just what we needed, more equalists!" No one responded to the chief, as they were all locked in combat.

The police officers were obviously the superior fighters with their training and bending, but the equalists outnumbered them and many of the electrical devices and smoke bombs were proving to be a nuisance. Not to mention a number of chi-blockers were now in the fray, having bypassed many of the metal benders from the first squad. Lin cursed, wishing now that all of her officers had to wear the metal uniforms of the metal bending division.

"This is a nightmare," one of the officers near Lin wheezed as he dealt a fatal blow to his equalist opponent.

"Just keep going and try to get to the first squad to provide them back up!" Lin instructed. The man nodded and spread the word.

Lin could see the motorcycles approaching now, their engines roaring angrily. She cursed again. If she could still earth bend those motorcycles would be history by now, and indeed two earth benders did send dangerous spikes upwards from the flat earthen road to create blocks, but the two closest bikes just used them as ramps to fling themselves into the air and the few bikes behind had enough time to just evade the spikes.

At that moment things began to flash before Beifong's eyes in slow motion. The equalists began to melt back into the shadows leaving the tired officers confused, but none of the police force pursued since their priority was to get to the first squad.

The two motorcycles flying overhead now caught Lin's full attention as she saw what the riders were carrying. Her eyes widened.

"Take cover!" Lin shouted for the benefit of anybody nearby, but it was too late and the riders dropped their explosives into the fray.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"It's so nice to be given such hospitality," said a tall skinny White Lotus elder with a long white mustache as he sipped some tea from the outdoor seating area Pema had decided to serve afternoon tea at.

She had decided to serve the tea for the benefit of Katara, Senna, and Tonraq who had come to visit them from the Southern Water Tribe, but the White Lotus elders had conveniently invited themselves along. They had decided to stay on Air Temple Island rather than take Tenzin's advice the other day about putting themselves to good use by helping Lin Beifong. Instead they were hanging around the island, no doubt to wait for Korra.

Katara glared at the elder knowing that that comment had been intended for her since she had thrown the White Lotus order out of her home and village rather hastily only a short time ago.

"So, you had no luck tracking down Korra?" Senna asked to try to keep the peace as well as gain some information about her daughter's whereabouts. She knew Korra could take care of herself and that she had Mako with her, but she still worried for her daughter like any mother would.

"We've run into a dead end I'm afraid. We know she went to the Eastern Air Temple, but we aren't sure where she went after that. We're certain Tenzin knows, but he's refusing to give us any answers."

"More tea," Pema quickly intervened when she saw the deepening frown on Katara's face.

At that moment they were interrupted by the sound of explosions and the ground on the island actually began to shake from the blast.

"Oh my gosh!" Senna exclaimed as she grabbed her husband's nearby hand in fear.

"No!" Pema cried as she dropped the tea pot she had been holding only seconds before. The white ceramic pot crashed to the ground with a crack, which sent shards of the pot, as well as its hot contents, in various directions, wetting the feet of those nearest to the spill. Pema was facing the city now and so could see the smoke that was billowing from the eastern side of the city.

"That's where Tenzin is!" she cried as she began move towards the stone stairs of the courtyard. She obviously meant to get in a boat and head towards the city.

"Look!" Ikki shouted. She and her siblings were now in the courtyard, having come outside to investigate what the sounds were that they had just heard.

Ikki was pointing to the sky where a sky bison was flying. The bison was coming from the direction of the ocean and heading for the island.

"Oh thank goodness," Pema said as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Wait, that's not Oogi," Meelo said as he squinted his eyes. At that moment an orange glider launched from the back of the sky bison.

"Aang," Katara said softly.

"No, Korra," Tonraq said in amazement and sure enough it was Korra flying towards the city on the glider she had taken from the Eastern Air Temple.

Hema descended to the ground a few moments later and Naga and Mako jumped down from the large beast.

"Is everyone okay? Is my brother here, or Asami?" Mako asked as he ran towards the group.

"No," Pema shook her head sadly.

"They're in the city. Along with Tenzin," Tonraq informed the young man.

"The police force was attacking a major equalist hide-out today, where they suspected Sato was hiding out," Pema quickly offered as she wrung her hands in worry.

Mako stared in stunned silence at the city. "I'm going to go see if I can help," he finally said and quickly ran back to Hem and began to climb up her leg.

"I'll come too," Tonraq said already removing a rather sharp weapon from his belt.

"Of course we're all coming," Katara said as she began to waddle forward.

"Master Katara you can't be serious. You're not actually going to go fight?" a plump elder of the White Lotus asked in shock.

"Of course I'm going to go and fight and if you don't want to come along then, then . . . then just go jump in the ocean," snapped the angry old woman.

"We'll send our soldiers, of course," said another elder. "But you can't think we'd actually go. I mean, what with our advanced age-"

"How quickly we forget the past," Katara said solemnly. "For it was a group of elderly men who freed Ba Sing Se from the clutches of the Fire Nation. Elders from the order of the White Lotus!"

Some of the elders nodded and hurried forward, some of the others looked reluctant, but were too embarrassed not to go along too. Mako and Tonraq helped Katara into Hema's saddle, along with the White Lotus elders. Some air acolytes had gone to fetch more sky bison once they realized what was going on and White Lotus soldiers began to climb onto those animals too as they were led to the courtyard.

Pema began to climb into Hema's saddle now too with her children in tow, except for Rohan, who was still in the arms of a nurse. Senna boosted Meelo upwards and then climbed into the large sky bison's saddle as well.

"Surely you're not _all_ coming along?" Tonraq asked the small air bending family gently, not wanting to upset Pema.

"My husband needs me!" said Pema firmly, "and the children have proven their skills in battle. I certainly don't want them in the middle of things, but maybe they can help out a little from the sidelines."

Mako nodded and moved to sit on the back of Hema's neck. "Yip, yip!" he commanded and with a few powerful thrusts of its tail the sky bison was in the air. The two other sky bison who had been brought over ascended a few moments later and headed towards the city too.

"Don't worry Bolin, we're coming," Mako whispered. _Those explosions looked serious_, Mako thought to himself in worry. He hoped his brother hadn't been anywhere near them when they went off.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, things are pretty busy for me, so I will try to update every couple of weeks if I can. Also, I wanted to encourage everyone to go check out my brother's stories they are about Diary of a Wimpy Kid. He's only recently gotten into writing, (he's in elementary school) so be nice and give him some good constructive and positive feedback if you have the time. I know he would love to get some reviews! His user name is RJ 343 (he's on my favorite author's list).


	18. Chapter 18: Bearings

**********A/N:** Thank you to those who took the time to review! Thank you again to InsanelyHappy for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome! Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

Also, since it has been awhile since my last update I have given you all a brief summary of what happened last in this story. Enjoy!

**Previously on Inner Discoveries:**

As you may or may not recall Katara and Korra's parents are visiting Tenzin and his family, but they arrived after Tenzin had already gone to Republic City to help with the raid on the factory, where the police believe Sato is hiding out (thanks to some info Asami got from Amon's former Lieutenant, who is in police custody). The order of the White Lotus are also hanging out at Air Temple Island to wait for Korra's return because they figure Tenzin knows Korra's whereabouts and just won't tell them anything (but Tenzin really has no idea where Korra is) and the White Lotus elders think Korra needs their guidance to help her to restore her bending, because she is something of a failure when it comes to being the avatar.

Korra and Mako, on the other hand, were returning to Republic City on the Sky Bison the guru at the Eastern Temple gave them (this is after Korra spoke to her former self as Avatar Kyoshi and Roku both of whom gave her some cryptic, but good advice); advice which they had given to Avatar Aang long ago (for anyone paying attention. I'm just not that creative :p). Oh and before all this Korra managed to open all of her chakras by working with a guru in training at the Eastern Air Temple (but it didn't help her to restore her bending!)

We left off last chapter with some equalists on motorcycles hurtling towards Chief Beifong and her officers and low and behold they were carrying explosives! Pema and everyone on Air Temple Island see the explosion and fear the worst! However, at that moment they spot a sky bison approaching the Island and see Korra jump off the bison and head towards Republic City on a glider. Mako then lands on the Island to see what is going on and soon it's decided everyone will go to Republic City to either fight or see how they can help the situation!

And now on with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: BEARINGS **

Korra manipulated the currents of air around her glider to make it so that she was flying towards Republic City. She hadn't practiced with the glider at all since she had taken it from the air temple, but she had to assume she was channelling some of Aang's skills now, because this type of trick took finesse and although her air bending had improved greatly, she wasn't sure that it was quite at _this_ skill level yet.

_Please let everyone be okay! _Korra silently prayed as she approached the city limits.

She and Mako had been just approaching the outskirts of Republic City when they had seen and heard the explosions coming from the eastern side of the city. Without a second thought Korra had slid her Kyoshi warrior fans into the band at the back of her pants and had grabbed the glider from where it lay near her pack in Hema's saddle. She had jumped from Hema's back and opened the glider all in one fluid motion. Mako had shouted in alarm as Korra jumped over the side of the saddle, but she knew he didn't instruct Hema to follow her. Luckily, he had understood her unsaid command and had headed to Air Temple Island to see what was going on.

Korra narrowed her eyes as she got closer to the smoke and gave a few coughs as she entered the area surrounding the main blast site. To clear the air Korra inhaled a deep breathe, despite the smoke, and then exhaled loudly. A large gust of wind obeyed her command and flew forwards dispersing a good chunk of the smoke.

As she neared the roof of a nearby building Korra slowed and then closed her glider landing with a soft thud on the solid roof top. She spun the closed glider in its staff form expertly and leaned on it as she peered over the edge of the building to the street below.

"Definitely channeling some of Aang skills right now," Korra murmured to herself, more to calm herself than anything else. As she glanced down below Korra could see various police officers lying on the ground. Some were bleeding profusely; others were merely contorted in painful looking ways. Most of them lay motionless on the ground.

_Surely they aren't all dead_, Korra thought in horror. Her eyes widened at the thought and she could feel her insides beginning to tighten. As if in response a few of those who had been furthest from the blast began to come to. Korra could hear their groans of pains. She sighed in relief, even though many of them were injured, some severely, many were still alive.

"Where are all the equalists?" Korra wondered aloud. Surely this had to be the work of an equalist attack, or a police officer raid on an equalist rally. However, she saw no equalist causalities, which seemed odd. In fact she couldn't make out any bodies other than those of police officers. No civilians, no equalists, no Triple Threat Triad members. Suddenly Korra spotted the brightly coloured robes of an air bender in the throng of bodies.

"Tenzin!" Korra called, not worrying who overheard her as she descended from the building. In one graceful swoop she hopped from the building and opened the glider. She held onto the device with only her hands as she allowed it to drift her safely from the building's roof to the ground below. She used the air currents to drift her to where Tenzin lay.

"Tenzin!" Korra shouted again, even though she was only a few feet from her air bending teacher. He lay on his stomach, his face buried into the dirty concrete of the street.

She rolled him gently to his side and saw that he had a large welt on the side of his head, but at least there was no blood. He also had a few minor scratches on his face, but she had to assume he had managed to fend off most of the blast with his air bending, because he seemed to be in better shape than most of those around him.

"Tenzin," Korra hissed again as she gently shook his chest. She didn't want to make any of his injuries worse, especially since she couldn't tell if he had any broken bones yet.

"Korra?" asked a weak scratchy voice. It wasn't Tenzin's voice, however, but the sound was coming from nearby. Korra glanced around, her eyes darting fervently, and then she saw Chief Beifong.

"Lin!" Korra cried. She kicked up some gravel as she rushed a few feet to the left where Chief Beifong lay. She had a large cut over her right eye and blood had run down onto her face as a result, collecting in a sticky mess on the ground below her head.

"Are you okay? Do you think anything's broken?" Korra demanded as she knelt near the police chief, not wanting to move her until she had some information.

"No, I don't think anything's broken. My head is killing me though. I think I must have been hit by some flying debris or something." Lin gave a low throaty cough and Korra rolled her from her side to her back.

"What happened?" Korra asked as she scanned the devastating scene. She still didn't understand what was going on.

Where was the enemy? Where were the equalists?

"Tenzin saved me," Beifong croaked. Korra tried to hold in her frustration, that hadn't been what she was asking, but Lin wasn't the most lucid yet.

"What were you all doing here?" Korra tried again.

"My officers," Lin croaked before she began coughing.

"Korra," came a deep gravelly voice. _That_ was Tenzin.

"What happened?" Korra demanded as she hurried back to Tenzin's side.

"We were preparing to infiltrate the factory a few blocks up, but the equalists knew we were coming." Tenzin paused to catch his breathe. "The first squad was attacked by mecha-tanks and chi-blockers and then the back-up squads were cut off from them by tons of equalists and chi-blockers. We were overwhelmed by their numbers and then some motorcycles came through and dropped explosives." Tenzin gave a few dry coughs now and Korra waited patiently as he cleared his lungs of dust.

"I think there must have been a similar attack near the factory too. I saw another explosion in that direction before I was knocked out. I tried to hold back the explosion, but it knocked me back-" Tenzin began to cough again now and then slowly began to sit up with Korra's help.

"We thought Sato might be here," Beifong finally growled. She was sitting up now and appeared to have pulled herself together finally.

"I'll go check on the situation by the factory," Korra said.

"Korra, wait," Tenzin called, but Korra was already running the few blocks towards the factory. She jumped over a large pile of rubble and then weaved her way through the bodies of the officers who were slowly recovering.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Asami groaned as she tried to sit up, some dust and light rubble slid off her body as she did so. The girl gave a few coughs and blinked her eyes to try to clear her vision. As she regained her bearings Asami became aware of the fact that she was surrounded by bodies.

"Oh no," she gasped as she brought a hand to her mouth. Asami hurriedly swallowed back her fear and despair and began to stand on shaky legs. Her wide eyes scanned the crowd and not far from where she was she could see the young man she was looking for.

"Bolin!" Asami cried as she ran forward on her still unsteady legs. The earth bender was slumped against a building nearly 100 feet back from where she had seen him fighting last. Obviously the force from one of the explosions had thrown him the great distance.

"Bolin," Asami hissed more quietly now as she squatted beside her comrade. She gently shook him and then ran a hand over his head to feel for injuries and to try to coax him awake.

"Ow," Bolin croaked. Asami gasped and quickly hugged him to her.

"Ow!" he repeated more emphatically now.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked quickly as she pulled away from him.

"I think so, just really _really_ bruised," the young earth bender finally said as he became more cognizant.

"Thank goodness."

"Where are the mecha-tanks? And chi-blockers?" Bolin finally wheezed before he broke out into a fit of coughs.

"I don't know. I think they disappeared just as the explosion hit," Asami replied.

"Asami! Bolin!"

"Korra!" both Asami and Bolin exclaimed in surprise as they saw Korra running towards them.

The young avatar looked worried, but the pair smiled, pleased that their friend had returned. However, at that moment Asami could see something approaching from the corner of her eye.

"Korra watch out!" Asami shouted as she jumped up from her squatting position beside Bolin, but her warning had come too late and the large metal claws from a mecha-tank soon had Korra ensnared in their grasp.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, things are pretty busy for me, so I will try to update when I can! Also, I once again want to push my brother's stories! They are about the Diary of a Wimpy Kid book/movie series. He's only recently gotten into writing, (he's in elementary school) so be nice and give him some good constructive and positive feedback if you have the time. I know he would love to get some reviews! His user name is RJ 343 (he's on my favorite author's list).

In the mean time review this story! Your feedback will get me through exams and inspire me to make time to write *hint hint*


	19. Chapter 19: Sato's Equalists

**A/N: **I'm back! Thank you to those who took the time to review! It really encouraged me to make the time to finish this story. There will be one more chapter for sure, possible two depending on how I decide to wrap things up.

Thank you again to InsanelyHappy for reading this chapter over for me. Everyone should check out her stories because they are awesome!

Finally, I do not own the Legend of Korra.

Also, since it has been awhile since my last update I have created a short summary for what has happened so far in this story to refresh everyone's memories.

* * *

**Recap: Previously on Inner Discoveries:**

As you may or may not recall Katara and Korra's parents are visiting Tenzin and his family, but they arrived after Tenzin had already gone to Republic City to help with the raid on the factory, where the police believe Sato is hiding out (thanks to some info Asami got from Amon's former Lieutenant, who is in police custody).

The order of the White Lotus are also hanging out at Air Temple Island to wait for Korra's return, because they figure Tenzin knows Korra's whereabouts and just won't tell them anything (but Tenzin really has no idea where Korra is) and the White Lotus elders think Korra needs their guidance to help her to restore her bending, because she is something of a failure when it comes to being the avatar.

Korra and Mako, on the other hand, were returning to Republic City on the Sky Bison the guru at the Eastern Temple gave them (this is after Korra spoke to her former self as Avatar Kyoshi and Roku, both of whom gave her some cryptic, but good advice); advice which they had given to Avatar Aang long ago, if you guys remember.

Oh and before all of this Korra managed to open all of her chakras by working with a guru in training at the Eastern Air Temple (but it didn't help her to restore her bending!)

The police officers, Tenzin, Lin, Asami and Bolin were all caught in the many explosions the equalists dropped onto their locations, but they are all okay.

Korra arrived and found out about the raid from Tenzin and hurried towards the factory to see how things faired there.

Also, Katara, Pema (and the kids), Tonraq, Senna and the order of the White Lotus, with Mako, are all heading on sky bisons towards Republic City to help save the day!

And at the end of last chapter Korra had found Asami and Bolin, but before she could get to them a mecha-tank was after Korra.

Now on with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: SATO'S EQUALISTS**

"Omf!" Korra grunted as she was thrown to the ground from the force of the heavy metal claws that smashed into her body. The rough claws squeezed closed around her torso and began to drag her away from her friends. Dust and debris swirled around Korra as she was dragged across the hard ground. Her bare arms scraped painfully along the road and she was sure some of her skin was being left behind. Korra tried to twist and turn to free herself, but she was disoriented due to the speed she was being drug away at.

Asami ran towards Korra, but the girl was being dragged away too quickly. Bolin was on his feet now too, but he was still unsteady and his attempts to send some boulders towards the mecha-tank that was reeling Korra in missed their mark.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Oh my goodness!" Pema gasped as she saw the destruction below them. They were all riding in Hema's saddle.

"It looks like some of them are okay," Tonraq said in a comforting tone as he placed a hand on Pema's shoulder. Senna squeezed the woman's hand too in reassurance.

"Korra!" Mako shouted, interrupting the thoughts of the group. Tonraq's and Senna's heads turned in Mako's direction to see where he was looking. However, as Hema flew lower towards the ground the young fire bender jumped over the edge of the saddle and fell the remaining distance to the ground.

Korra's parents now saw their daughter being dragged across the ground towards a frightening looking metal machine. Tonraq's eyes widened in fear. Mako had reached the ground now and did an impressive dive roll to try and take some of the stress of the landing off of his feet.

"Korra!" Senna screamed as she too nearly dived from Hema's saddle to go and save her daughter. Luckily, Tonraq still had his wits about him and firmly clasped his wife's upper arm to keep her safely on Hema's back. Finally, Hema landed safely on solid ground.

Mako was now sending bursts of fire at the mecha-tank and his brother Bolin was at his side, and between the two of them they were sending quick well-placed attacks. Soon enough they freed Korra. Asami was at her friend's side instantly and helped the girl to her feet and out of harm's way.

Despite their skills Mako and Bolin were now being overwhelmed by the mecha-tank, which had turned its full attention on the bending brothers. Bolin cringed as he saw another set of metal claws in his peripheral vision heading towards him. However, before the claws could reach him a wave of water enveloped the claws and then the entire second mecha-tank that had been coming to attack the brothers was engulfed in water. Bolin looked on in surprise as the elderly Katara charged forward, surprisingly quickly, slamming another wave of water at the tank upsetting the device completely. Katara then froze the water that was engulfing the mecha-tank, rendering the machine and its operator useless.

"Nice!" Bolin praised. Katara grinned, her face now alight with a youthful sort of energy.

"If you boys have things under control here I'm going to see if I can't heal some of the officers," Katara explained. Bolin nodded and turned his attention back to the first mecha-tank Mako was still fighting with.

"Hey kids, mind giving us a distraction?" Bolin asked as he saw Tenzin's children jumping off of the back of a nearby sky bison.

"Charge!" Meelo shouted as he and his siblings surged forward on air scooters.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Tenzin and Chief Beifong were in the process of assessing the damage the explosion had caused.

"Report? Can any teams hear me?" Beifong shouted into her communications device which crackled a little, but remained otherwise silent.

"Don't worry Chief. We have various water benders spreading out to heal your officers and the rest of the White Lotus are trying to maintain a perimeter," a plump White Lotus elder informed the police chief as he came up to Lin Beifong.

Chief Beifong gave a gruff nod in thanks and the elder bobbed his head ever so slightly in response. The elder's eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation for himself now.

"Since things seem to be under control here I'm going to go see if Korra needs assistance," Tenzin explained hurriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine, your wife and children were heading towards her last I saw," said another elder who was bent nearby, healing a fallen officer.

"What?" Tenzin snapped, but he didn't wait for a response he just began running towards the factory.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Katara had set to work healing nearby officers as they began to regain consciousness and a few members of the White Lotus joined her. Mako and Bolin continued to attack the mecha-tank that had snatched Korra earlier, while Tenzin's three children whizzed around the cockpit of the machine trying to distract the operator.

The other mecha-tank that Katara had attacked was still frozen in place. Asami and Korra were off to the side now. Asami was filling Korra in on what Beifong's plan had been for the factory raid, while Tonraq, Senna, and Pema helped bandage those who were not as badly injured.

"So, there's been no sign of your father yet?" Korra asked, even though Asami had just told her as much. Asami nodded. "And you're sure Amon is dead?" Asami nodded again.

"I don't know what happened to all the chi-blockers and other equalist soldiers though. They sort of just disappeared before the explosions occurred," Asami explained. Korra nodded.

Finally the mecha-tank Bolin and Mako had been attacking was knocked backwards and began to smoke. The machine was obviously no longer in operational order.

"Thank goodness," Asami said relaxing a little.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable yet," Korra advised as she indicted the open courtyard-like space before them.

"Oh no," the dark haired girl whispered as various equalist affiliated individuals began to emerge from the shadows. The roar of air planes and motorcycles could be heard in the distance and numerous mecha-tanks began to inch forward from various alleyways causing the ground to shake.

"We are seriously outnumbered," Korra agreed wide-eyed.

"So, what's the plan?" Bolin asked as he and Mako retreated to the sidelines where Asami and Korra stood.

"First squad!" Boomed an authoritative voice from nearby, causing Korra to jump.

"That's the officer leading the first squad," Asami informed Mako and Korra, though the two had assumed as much.

"I want every officer who is able on his or her feet now!" The officer commanded.

"I want metal benders on higher ground! It sounds like we have some planes coming in! And earth benders get ready to deal with equalists on motorcycles! Water benders take care of those mecha-tanks, and any non-bending officers who are able I want you in hand-to-hand combat with the equalists on foot! Subdue as many as you can using as much force as necessary!"

Many of the surrounding police officers were slowly getting to their feet now, but they hardly looked ready to fight.

"Bolin, rally the earth benders!" The first squad leader shouted as his eyes fell on the young man who seemed to be more alert than the other earth benders who were still getting themselves onto their shaky legs.

"Come on earth benders on your feet!" Bolin shouted as he moved forward to help some earth benders to their feet now.

"Come on guys spread out!" Bolin snapped as he tried to rally the benders like he had been told.

"Non-benders pair up. Teams of two!" Tonraq shouted as he tried to rally the non-bending officers. The first squad leader nodded his approval to Korra's father and began to assist nearby metal and water benders.

"I know my father is hiding in that factory," Asami hissed to Korra now, ignoring the words of the commanding officer. "If we can get to him I'm sure that will stop all of this madness!" Asami indicated the small fights that were already beginning to break out again. Korra nodded her head slowly as she took in the scene before her.

"Then let's get inside that factory," Korra finally replied as she cracked her knuckles in a threatening manner.

"I'll cover you two," Mako said.

"You should help Bolin and the other police officers. They could use some fresh fighters out there," Korra instructed instead. Mako gave Korra a stony look, and he looked as though he wanted to argue with her, but instead he nodded his head.

"Be careful," he said sincerely.

"You too," Korra said as she gave Mako a quick hug and allowed her lips to briefly brush his cheek.

Korra soon began heading towards the factory again, Asami on her heels. Two equalist chi-blockers surged towards the two girls from the sidelines when they saw where they were heading. Korra jumped and spun, kicking her leg outwards as she did so, which sent a burst of air towards the chi-blockers knocking them backwards and onto the hard stone of the street.

The roar of a motorcycle grew closer now.

"Korra!" Asami shouted and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder to turn her in the direction she wanted her to look. An equalist on a motorcycle was hurtling down an alleyway across the clearing from the girls and straight towards the chaos of the clearing in front of the factory. Even if he didn't have a smoke bomb or some sort of trick up his sleeve he could still run somebody over and Korra feared it would be Pema or Katara who were congregated around a group of officers too wounded to participate in the fighting. They were all situated directly across from the alley were the motorcycle would be exiting in a matter of seconds.

"Keep going," Korra said to Asami as she began to run towards the fast approaching bike.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Tenzin bypassed the wounded as he headed towards the factory. Most were being attended to by members of the White Lotus, and he was afraid of the mess his family and Korra were in.

"What was Pema thinking?" Tenzin muttered under his breath as he jogged down the street. At that moment a gloved hand reached out of a nearby window for the air bending master. Luckily, despite his earlier confusion Tenzin had completely recovered and managed to dodge the attack and then sent a burst of air towards the equalist attacker.

Numerous equalists began to emerge from the shadows now. Tenzin continued on his way, dodging attacks as he did so. It was imperative he get to his family quickly, what with so many equalists returning and looking to fight.

Just ahead was the loading area in front of the factory. Tenzin spotted his children on the sidelines blasting bursts of air and causing mischief for equalists who were trying to attack the members of the White Lotus who were healing fallen officers. Tenzin also saw his mother and his wife, but he also saw a fast approach motorcycle from an alleyway directly across from them.

"No!" Tenzin shouted as he rushed forward, but as Tenzin burst into the clearing a whirl of blue appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of his wife and mother. It was Korra, and in her hands she held two golden fans which she had snapped open now and with an expert twist she shifted her body and sent a burst of air towards the motorcycle which was only a few feet away now. The motorcycle and its driver were thrown backwards into the alley. The bike skidded to a stop not far from the rider, who's now limp body lay crumpled on the ground in front of a set of metal stairs used as a fire escape on a nearby building.

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted as he ran towards the trio now.

"I'm going to help Asami!" Korra shouted without even turning to face Tenzin.

"Korra wait!" Tenzin shouted, but the young avatar was already running away from him and towards the factory.

Tenzin watched as two chi-blockers began to close in on Korra, but Korra used a burst of air to flip her body high into the air and she twisted in mid-flip, extending her arms which still had the fans in them, and sent bursts of air at the chi-blockers who were knocked off their feet. Korra landed her flip easily, not evening missing a beat, and continued to catch up with Asami who was nearly at the main entrance of the factory now.

"She's as good as my father was," Tenzin whispered in awe, momentarily frozen in place as he watched Korra's flawless air bending. In only a couple of short weeks Korra had become an air bending master, however, as she was only performing air bending Tenzin couldn't help, but worry that that meant Korra still had not reconnected with the other elements.

"Hey Daddy!" Ikki shouted as she surged towards her father on an air scooter.

"What are you kids doing here?" Tenzin asked gruffly as his brow furrowed showing his unease.

"We're blasting away the bad guys while the other benders heal everybody who's hurt" Meelo declared as he shot bursts of air wildly in every direction.

"Please stay close to me," Tenzin instructed as he made his way through the open area in front of the factory towards Pema, Katara, and Jinora who had taken up station near them to block any oncoming equalist attacks.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

By this time Asami had reached a side door to the factory that was still closed. She grabbed the handle and tried to turn it to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" Asami groaned angrily as she braced her foot on the warehouse wall next to the door to try to give her some more leverage, but it was no use. The door was obviously locked. Asami activated the electrical glove on her right hand and sent a deadly zap to the door handle hoping it would lodge the locking mechanism loose, but this did little good. The door handle was scorched black now and smelled of burnt metal, but after a few quick jiggles of the handle Asami could tell the door was still locked just as tightly as it had been.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps now caught Asami's attention and the girl whirled around, crouching into a defensive stance as she did so to face her oncoming attacker, but she relaxed as she saw that the footsteps belonged to Korra.

"Move!" Korra instructed as she picked up speed. Asami moved away from the door and in an instant two gleaming golden objects that looked like fans appeared in Korra's hands. Korra spun and extended one fan-clad hand which sent a powerful burst of air towards the locked door. Korra then flipped forwards and as she landed the impressive acrobatic feat she threw one of the golden fans at the door. However, as she let go of the fan she allowed a burst of air to escape her hand as well, sending the fan forward with deadly speed. The golden object sliced dangerously into the metal of the door right near the door knob and the door frame.

Korra went up to the door now and placed the other open fan flat against the part of the other fan that was jammed into the door way. The golden fan stuck in between the door and door frame now acted as a wedge. Korra then slammed her open-palmed hand into the open fan lying flat against the other fan she had, using it as a wedge and sent a burst of air surging forward to help. The force of this air sent Korra backwards a few feet, but she stayed on her feet. Luckily, the attack had worked in opening the door. Obviously the combined force of the fan in the door frame and the air pressure from the outside had been enough to force the door open.

"Good job!" Asami praised as she hurried through the open door, Korra right behind her.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"And you're sure everyone is okay?" Tenzin asked for a third time after Pema and his mother had finished telling him how they had all come to be in the middle of the equalist fight.

"Yes! Now why don't you go do something useful Tenzin!" Katara hissed impatiently.

"Are you sure _you're _okay?" Pema asked worriedly as she saw the scrapes and bruises on her husband's face.

"Yes," Tenzin said firmly as he watched warily for any equalists coming to harm his family. Pema smiled in relief, but Tenzin's face furrowed in unease again. "I can't believe you brought the kids here!" He said in exasperation for probably the fourth time now.

"I know this is hard for you to believe Tenzin, but your father and I, and all of our friends were all just kids when we stood against Fire Lord Ozai. At some point you have to let go," Katara said more kindly now.

"We have things under control here Daddy!" Ikki said brightly and then her eyes narrowed as she focused on her task, which was to protect her mother and grandmother from any approaching equalists.

"Yeah! You should go help Korra!" Meelo shouted as he used a burst of air to launch himself into the air to get a better view of the area.

Tenzin nodded reluctantly. "Be careful," he instructed as he took off in the direction Korra had run off in only minutes before.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Korra and Asami stuck close to the outer wall of the factory. And despite the windows and various doors to the factory being open (or rather blasted open from the earlier explosions) most of the interior of the factory was still cast in darkness.

"I don't suppose you can fire bend?" Asami whispered to Korra.

"No," Korra mumbled sadly.

"It's okay," Asami replied and turned so that she could place a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Korra forced a smile; however, the heartwarming bonding moment between the girls was broken by the sound of shuffling feet not far away. Korra squinted into the dimly lit factory trying to make out any human shapes approaching them.

After a moment Korra thought she saw what looked like a figure, so she sent a burst of air in the direction of the person. However, she must have missed because the sound of shuffling feet could still be heard.

"Asami stay along the edge and keep searching for your father," Korra instructed as she rushed after whoever else was in the factory.

"Korra we should stick together!" Asami whispered loudly as Korra took off. Asami frowned and then tensed as she heard someone approaching from the door she and Korra had just entered the factory through moments before. She readied her electrical glove, but as the brightly garbed figure entered the factory Asami could tell it was Tenzin and not some equalist set on harming her.

"Korra just took off after someone we heard moving around in here," Asami explained, causing Tenzin to turn in her direction. He squinted into the darkness, but soon made out her shape and moved towards her.

"No signs of your father or any other equalists though?" he asked.

"Nope," Asami replied. "Korra said I should stick to the outside wall and keep looking for signs of my father."

"Well, for now that's all we can do unless we hear Korra needing our help," Tenzin agreed.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Korra ran through the darkness trying to catch up to the footsteps she could hear, but no matter how quickly she moved the footsteps of the person she was pursuing did not seem to get any closer. They sounded like they were roughly the same distance away that they had been for some time now. Korra slowed her pace and tried to breathe deeply to keep her breathing as quiet as possible as she listened. She could still hear the footsteps, but they didn't seem to be getting any fainter.

"What kind of trick are these equalists playing on me?" Korra wondered aloud. After a few more moments Korra had stopped her pursuit all together. A few seconds later the footsteps of the person she was pursuing stopped as well. Korra tensed trying to sense anything in the darkness in front of her. A few moments later the footsteps began again, but this time they were much closer to Korra and sounded as if they were running in the direction Korra had just come from.

"I don't think I'm chasing just one person," Korra whispered to herself. There were probably numerous equalists in the factory and each was ducking in and out of hiding spots, which was why she never seemed to gain any ground, because when she would begin to close the distance between herself and the equalist she was pursuing they would duck behind a crate or something and another equalist several feet ahead would begin running instead.

Korra began to back away from the middle of the factory and back towards the outside edge. She needed to find Asami. If she was right and there was more one than one equalist making her look like a fool in here then she would need Asami's back-up, but even if she was wrong, it was obvious that at the moment these equalists seemed intent on making her run around wasting time. Probably to miss what she was looking for, Hiroshi Sato.

"Asami," Korra whispered loudly as she ran her hand along the outside edge of the factory wall now. She couldn't see the girl anywhere, but the factory was big and Asami could be on the other side of the factory already. Korra hurried along and stumbled over some cords and debris a few times, but managed to stay on her feet.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to fire bend right now," Korra mumbled as she strained her eyes to see the garbage blocking her path.

"Korra?" came a soft feminine voice now.

"Yes," Korra replied brightly as she hurried forward and soon caught up with Asami, who the young avatar now found had some company.

"Tenzin! Are you sure you're okay? Why aren't you outside helping?" Korra demanded quietly.

Tenzin smiled at the firm look on Korra's face. "My family is fine Korra. It's you I'm worried about. We haven't seen you in weeks and now you're home a few minutes and already you're thrown into a battle."

"I'm fine Tenzin," Korra replied briskly brushing off Tenzin's concern.

"Are you?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"I'm the same as I was when I left you," Korra finally offered, although that wasn't completely true. During her time away from everyone she had unlocked her 7 inner chakras, and spoken to three of her past lives, so it may not have been progress as far as her bending was concerned, but it was still progress of a sort. Tenzin's face tensed slightly now, but other than that he said nothing.

"I think this place is crawling with equalists. They seemed to be running me on a wild goose chase around this place. I figure it must have been to keep me out of the way from something. Maybe Sato."

"I know my father is in here! It would be just like him to sit back while he lets others do his dirty work!" Asami hissed angrily.

"Tenzin, I say we blow the lid on this place. Quite literally. Let's create a big wind and blow these equalists and Sato out of here. I say we get everyone out in the open and see exactly what we're dealing with!" Korra said firmly.

Tenzin smirked and shook his head. Korra's resolve wavered ever so slightly.

"W-what?" she asked, feeling a little unsure of her plan now

"I'm just glad you _haven't_ changed, Korra." Tenzin replied at last. Korra grinned.

"Turns out air bending can be pretty bad ass too," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Tenzin smiled brightly now, "you are definitely not at all like my father."

"I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment."

"That's how I meant it," Tenzin replied firmly.

"So, what's the plan? Are we blowing everyone out of here or what?" Asami asked to get the two air benders back on track.

"I have to agree with Korra. Let's try to get everything out in the open so we can see exactly what we're dealing with."

"I'll go give the commander of the first squad a heads up." Asami said as she began to make her back to the door they had entered through earlier.

"Okay, let's try to get to the middle of the factory, before some equalists creep up on us" Korra instructed her air bending master. Tenzin nodded briefly before he followed his pupil into the murky centre of the factory.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Mako turned and jumped sending off a sequence of roundhouse kicks at the equalists approaching him. The fire he emitted kept them at bay, but there were so many, Mako could feel himself tiring. Some sweat trickled down his forehead and blurred his vision. _I did not survive a one-on-one with Amon just be beaten by a bunch of second-rate gansters! _Mako snapped to himself now as he felt his fighting spirit renew, despite the weariness in his muscles and limbs.

"Everybody brace yourselves!"

Mako could hear various officers shouting this phrase now. _For what? _The fire bender wondered, pausing momentarily to try to see what was happening around him.

Asami smiled as the officers began to spread her message. Her eyes then began to scan the crowd for Bolin and Mako. Soon she locked eyes with Mako.

"Korra has a plan!" Asami shouted as she ran towards Mako now.

"What kind of plan?" he asked breathlessly, as he turned and shot off some bursts of fire to knock some equalists off their feet.

However, Asami didn't have time to explain because at that moment a large gust of wind blew her, Mako and everyone in the nearby clearing in front of the factory, backwards and away from the large warehouse.

The walls and roof of the building where no longer connected to the foundation of the factory, instead the heavy material was twisting high in the air along with the contents from inside the factory. The debris twisted in a circular motion, as it was caught in the large tornado Korra and Tenzin had created at the centre of the factory. Mako's body was pinned against Asami's now and the two were pinned to the wall of a nearby building from the force of the wind. Mako tried to use his body to shield Asami as best he could and then turned his head and squinted to try to see what was happening at the factory.

Mako wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Korra floating in the air now in the middle of the tornado. The wind began to weaken slightly and Korra used her air bending to try to direct the slowly falling debris from the factory to areas safely away from the fighters near the factory.

In a matter of moments the wind had stopped and all that was left of the factory was some of its cement foundation, outlining where the large building had been. Korra floated back down to the ground next to Tenzin now. The equalists and officers who had been thrown backwards from the wind slowly began to regain their footing.

"My father wasn't in there," Asami said in disbelief as she peeked out from behind Mako. The fire bender relaxed now and scanned the crowd for Bolin.

Mako noted that a few make-shift earthen huts had been created by groups of earth benders to avoid the air assault. The earth benders were now using their bending skills to exit their huts. Mako sighed in relief as he saw his brother exiting a hut he had obviously hastily constructed. Luckily, Bolin had been smart enough to create a small hut of his own and had included Katara and her extended family in his safe haven as well.

Asami now dropped to her knees now. "I don't believe it! I thought he'd be hiding in there!" The girl now snaked her hands through her tangled dark hair.

"If he's not in the factory then where is he Mako?" Asami demanded. Her eyes were wide now with a wild sort of expression in them.

"It's okay," Mako said gently to try to keep Asami calm. He crouched down now beside the girl.

"Where were the equalists I heard running around here? There were no bodies in that tornado we created!" Korra snapped as she looked around the now empty area.

"I don't know," Tenzin replied honestly as he looked around too. At that moment the ground below Korra and Tenzin began to rumble. It sounded as though a machine were heating up.

"The floor!" Tenzin snapped as he grabbed a hold of Korra and used air bending to whirl them away from the former location of the factory. They were now just outside where the main entrance to the warehouse used to be. The metal floor they had been standing on moments before began to lift upwards, like an elevator coming from below the ground. As the elevator became level with the ground Korra gasped.

"I think we just figured out where Sato and his equalists were hiding," Tenzin whispered. Korra nodded as Tenzin's hold on her loosened.

In the centre of what used to be the factory stood dozens of mecha-tanks and in the centre tank, was Hiroshi Sato. Korra swallowed loudly now. These tanks certainly looked new and improved, they were smaller than Sato's original mecha-tanks, but they looked more stream-lined and no doubt contained new deadly surprises.

Korra cringed now as the roar of airplanes was deafening. The bi-planes were almost directly overhead now.

"Prepare to attack!" Chief Beifong shouted. She was now entering the open area in front of the factory with a few reinforcements.

_How are we going to get out of this_? Korra wondered, wide-eyed.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you again to those of you still reading this! Please review! I will not be able to start writing again until probably the beginning of May, so warning, the next update may be awhile.

Also, one last shameless plug. I want to encourage everyone to go check out my brother's stories they are about Diary of a Wimpy Kid. He's only recently gotten into writing, (he's in elementary school) so be nice and give him some good constructive and positive feedback if you have the time. I know he would love to get some reviews! His user name is RJ 343 (he's on my favorite author's list too).


End file.
